Escape to Love
by Cariadbach
Summary: Desparetly looking for answers Isabelles world is full of chaos. Surrounded by a abusive adoptive father who wants to rule the universe, a God of mischief whose wanting to be a king and strangers from her past. Can she escape the chaos and find answers, love and security which she dreams of and longingly seeks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all I am back with another story, please let me know any thoughts you have on this one as I love hearing your reviews. Hope you enjoy this one as much as my last one. Ta. x**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the marvel films, universe, ****characters or anything associated with it. All rights go to marvel. **

* * *

"You wish to rule that race of humans?" She heard her father say his tone one of interest.

"I was born to be a king." The male voice replied firmly, she could hear the arrogance drip though is voice. "With your help, your army I could take earth and control its people. I would be a much needed ally"

"I would need more than an ally Asgardian." Her father chuckled obviously amused by the offer. "For my assistance and my army."

Isabelle felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump she turned hoping she hadn't just been caught eavesdropping by some one who would rat her out. She saw the familiar shadow which made her heart rate return to normal as she relaxed.

"If I had been Nebula you would be in serious trouble sister." Leah just smiled at her elder sister Gamora. "You know our father doesn't like us taking an interest in his business unless he asks." However the smile on her face showed that she was not that angry with her.

"I was just." Isabelle began knowing better than to lie to her only true friend here. "I was finding out what all the fuss was about, the men mentioned something about an Asgardian. I thought they were meant to be something higher up than us, something mythical?"

"You have been listening to too many stories." Gamora shook her head taking her away from her hiding spot. "You know when Thanos took you in, accepted you as a daughter the only one he has been so lenient too. I wouldn't push it Belle, he could turn any time.'

Isabelle knew that, Gamora had told her of the horrors that was inflicted on her during her training. Isabelle had had none of that. However she was not deadly as Gamora was, she was after all a weapon and was known to be the deadliest woman in the galaxy, both her and Nebula were something to fear. They had fought and killed for their father Thanos more times than Isabelle could count. It wasn't that she was useless, yes she was a human compared to her sisters but she had some unexplained powers.

When Thanos had found her she had been beaten, tortured and not in a good way. However they had done more, they had experimented on her, she was now stronger, more agile and had a healing ability which out matched most others she had met. She guessed this was what interested Thanos and what had kept her alive. She had no memory of what happened to her or her past, the only thing she was sure about was her name. Now years after her recovery, the only memories she had was time with her adopted father. Sometimes she had hazy dreams which seemed real enough to her but as Gamora told her, she could never take anything as truth unless it was right in front of her.

She still couldn't explain why he hadn't treated her like his other daughters, it wasn't like she could break easily then again he enhanced Gamora and made Nebula part cyborg so they were able to achieve what he wanted from them. Yet nothing had been asked of her, he seemed to just want to keep her close almost like a trophy. Something for him to keep around.

"I know." Isabelle finally replied to her sisters wise words. "When will we be free of the fear that holds us her?." She glanced at Gamora, whose dark green lips curled up ward slightly in a smile.

"One day I will free us." Gamora wrapped an arm around Isabelle hugging her reassuringly. "Come you have not done any training with me for days now. I cannot let you get sloppy."

They found a quiet area for them to practice their combat skills. Gamora was exceptional when it came to fighting, it was what she had been designed to do. However she was good enough teacher to make Isabelle of the best standard for her abilities. Gamora had taught her a lot over the years, she had made her the person she was today. Most importantly she taught her a lot in how to keep their adopted father sweet, which in return kept them safe.

"What would the Asgardian want with a planet populated by humans?" Isabelle finally asked between combat however keeping her guard up.

"I don't know or care Belle." Gamora replied her green skin glistening with sweat. "Stop thinking about what they were doing your distracted."

"Sorry." Isabelle apologised getting back into active defensive stance. "It's just, I mean, it only interests me because."

"Your human and it involves humans." Gamora smiled interrupting her as she circled Isabelle looking for her next attack route. "I guessed it's not that hard to work out. I just wouldn't think about it."

Gamora went in for the attack which lasted only a few minutes with her pinning Isabelle to the floor. Isabelle watched her sister get up, she just remained laying on the floor the wind knocked out of her.

"Distraction will end up killing you." Gamora stated seriously looking at her. "I love you sister but you cannot not think about it. Its none of our business what that Arsgardian wants. If our father knew what you know you will be punished. Listen to me."

"I know." Isabelle growled back getting pissed at her constant worrying and treating her like she was still a kid.

"I am sorry." Gamora sat on the floor next at her obviously sensing her annoyance. "I just want to protect you from things he could do to you. Your my sister, my friend and confidant and I would hate myself if something should happen to you."

"I know." Isabelle repeated this time a little calmer but still letting out a long frustrated sigh. She couldn't stay angry at Gamora for caring, it wasn't fair, it was the life they lived in and only being careful meant their life's stayed safe.

Gamora started playing with Isabelle's hair, pleating the long golden-white hair. Isabelle let her enjoying the sisterly contact. She knew Gamora had always been envious of her long iridescent hair, it seemed to shine on its own accord, it made her look more exotic than just plan old human. Otherwise she was easily recognised as human, her pale pink skin and blue eyes.

"I know your leaving." Isabelle finally said breaking the silence as Gamora finished plaiting her hair placing it over her shoulder. Isabelle took hold of the end and twiddled it around her finger as she glanced over her shoulder looking at her sister.

"How did you." Gamora began but stopped pausing a moment before answering her own question. "I guess our sister Nebula came to rub it in your face."

"Yeah." Isabelle sighed, Nebula had always disliked her, she guessed it was because it pushed her further down her fathers list of daughters. Thanos wasn't discrete on who he favoured, Gamora was always his favourite daughter, then came herself and Nebula seemed to be the disappointment. It wasn't from a lack of trying either, if anything Nebula tried the hardest out of the three of them to impress Thanos, he just never seemed to notice. "Why is he sending you to Ronan?"

"I never ask him the reasons behind his decisions." Gamora answered Isabelle knew she was telling the truth, Thanos did not like them asking too many questions or understand his reasons for things. She guessed he thought it would always be good for them to know as little as possible. "Hopefully we will not be long."

Isabelle nodded not saying anything else, she hated being alone here, their was no one else to talk too. No one else were permitted by their father to talk to any of his daughters unless they had his permission. So her life would become sheltered only when Thanos had time for her would he call her to him.

"Go and rest." Gamora then told her as Isabelle yawned. "You look tired."

Isabelle nodded at her sister before leaving Gamora and heading for her chambers. Her mind was still racing thoughts about what the Asgardian was really doing here and her sister leaving her. She slowly undressed before she climbed into her crib, laying down and resting her head on her arm as she thought about all that had been said. Sleep taking over easier than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle, Belle wake up." She heard Gamora say as she was lightly shook awake.

"What is it?" Isabelle groaned slowly rolling over and sitting up looking to her sister. Confused in the sudden interruption of her sleep, she rubbed her eyes while yawning before looking at hee sister properly.

"Father has called all of us." Gamora stared at her slightly worried. "No one saw you when you were listening in?"

"No" Isabelle replied continuing to rub the sleep from her eyes as she climbed out of the make do bed and stretching. "What does he want?"

"I don't know the Other wouldn't say." Gamora passed her her clothing before tidying up her pleated hair. "Dress quickly I will wait for you."

It did not take long for Isabelle to pull on her tight black trousers, boots and her corset. She then followed Gamora to their fathers chambers meeting Nebula outside it who looked at them with disgust, her arms crossed in front of her.

"What took you so long you know he hates to be kept waiting." Nebula hissed her black eyes staring at the pair of them. "He knows I was waiting for you two to arrive."

"And still he favours us over you." Gamora snapped back glaring.

"If only he saw the hatred you two have for him." Nebula scowled

"Our father knows we love him. If anything should happen to us you wish that he will open his arms and hold you like you have dreamed of." Isabelle mocked her smiling. "No he will find more daughters to replace us and you will still be in last place."

Before Nebula could reply they were then ushered by the Other into their Fathers presence. Isabelle use to be scared of him, to be fair he wasn't like any other father figure she heard of. He did not do kind or caring really. Yes he looked after them well but more like prized objects rather than daughters. He was definitely someone to fear, he was known by the evil he had done, it was wise not to anger him. The three of them stood before him and waited.

"I need one of you to do something for me." He began looking down at the three of them from his throne.

"Anything for your father." Nebula instantly said making both Isabelle and Gamora roll their eyes in unison.

"No I have decided who is best suited for this." Thanos answered completely ignoring Nebula who seemed to stiffen at the way she was being treated but she said no more. "Isabelle you're the one who I have chosen to carry out this task."

"Anything for you Father." Isabelle replied in a scripted tone however she could feel a sinking sensation spread through her.

"I need you to seduce our newest guest." Thanos stared directly at her. "We have a Asgardian wanting something from me and I need to know I can trust him. Can you manage that for me."

"Of course." Isabelle lied knowing better to say she had no idea how to seduce or get information that he wanted.

"Only Isabelle is to have contact with this man." Thanos instructed the three of them. "Only she is to speak, keep company and coax information out of him. Now leave."

The three of them left as quickly as they arrived, meetings with Thanos always were brief and to the point but never had Isabelle been asked to do anything. Once they were out of earshot Isabelle turned to Gamora wide-eyed.

"What am I to do?" Her voice trembling as she realised she had no training to help her do this. She had never been with a man or really spoken to one. This was completely new territory for her.

"This will be fun to watch." Nebula smirked amused leaving them. "I cannot wait to see how much a disappointment you will be to father." She called back laughing.

"Do not listen to her." Gamora hissed turning to face Isabelle looking at her seriously. "Men are easily pleased, your attractive, a virgin that is always a help and you are kind. Be yourself that man will be enchanted by you I promise."

Her words for once did not stop Isabelle from feeling vulnerable or scared. Isabelle had no idea what to do, she had barely spoken to any strangers, Thanos had made sure of that. He had kept her sheltered, the more she thought about it, it was probably what he wanted. Keeping her pure and away from any male contact meant that she was more desirable if Gamora was correct. Perhaps that had been his plan on how he was going to use her the whole time.

"Your over thinking it." Gamora commented glancing at her. "Look men are simple creatures really they are." She smiled making Isabelle's eyes narrow. "Men are easily won over a pretty face, your no exception. They like women who are different, I know no other human like you, your hair shows your individuality and most of all they like women who are sexy."

"Surely though once he has his way he will become bored." Isabelle stared at her sister.

"You don't need to sleep with a man to seduce him." Gamora shook her head smiling at her sisters innocence. "Most of all men want something they can't have."

"You make it sound so simple." Isabelle sighed looking down still not feeling confident in her abilities at all.

"Years of experience." Gamora muttered a reply distantly. Isabelle knew her sister hated what she was, who she was all because of what their father wanted.

Isabelle wanted none of that, she didn't want regrets or see the horrors that Gamora had. However she knew she had little choice when it came to what her father wanted. If she disobeyed him or didn't get what he wanted soon, she would be punished and she didn't want to find out what Thanos punishment was.

"I will leave you to find our guest, any questions come to me immediately." Gamora smiled weakly but Isabelle could see the worry in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle didn't know how she should start this task or introduce herself. She wasn't use to be being allowed to speak to some one not from the sanctuary. She decided the best way to meet him was to take something with her, it would be strange just to approach empty handed. Picking up some food she took it to where Thanos had housed their guest, she knew the food was much to be desired, it was only a source of nutrition really. Gamora had brought her food from other places and it was much more palatable that what the sancatury had to offer. She knocked on the door waiting, she heard the man call her in. She entered the chambers, she glanced around seeing they were basic much like hers. Her eyes fell onto the man hunched over sat on his bed, he looked weak and dirty not what she expected of some one from Asgard.

"I brought you some food." Isabelle finally said. "I'm."

"I don't care who you are servant, where can I bath." He looked up at her his eyes weary, he looked exhausted.

"Excuse me." Isabelle muttered, she did not except to be greeted by a stranger in such a manner. "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, who are you to question me." The man stood up to his full height.

Isabelle was slightly taken back, he was tall, taller her than her petite form any way. She stared at him for a moment, he was definately strong, Gamora's training had taught her well enough to sum up her oppentent. His black hair long and untamed, his facial features were handsome if he was not covered in dirt and those green eyes. She just pulled herself back seeing he was now scowling at her.

"I am Isabelle daughter of Thanos."

The mans head cocked ever so slightly, she could see how he was now looking at her which made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted slightly placing the plate down making him speak up again.

"Why did your father send you to do what a servant could?"

"We don't have servants, we have to do things ourselves around here." Isabelle retorted sensing that he was obviously use to different treatment. People always seemed to assume that Thanos had plenty of people running around for him. In fact he has very little people around him, only the ones that interested him. That meant there were no servants only army that served him. Isabelle was use to doing everything for herself, she was very self sufficient not relying on anyone apart from Thanos and Gamora.

"Why did your father send you?" He repeated shortening the question making Isabelle wince slightly, she didn't think he would as such a thing so soon. Though he was definitely right in asking considering where he was.

"What difference would it make to you?" She turned to look at him shrugging trying to keep calm and as vague as possible. "I just heard my father had a guest and that you wouldn't know our ways."

"Is that the only reason?" Loki continued to question her, she could see that he obviously didn't trust her. Isabelle looked away for a second casting a glance around the room.

"No." Isabelle shook her head knowing it would be better to at least act a little interested in him. "You fascinated me, I have heard stories about Asgardians, when the opportunity came to meet one, I couldn't stop myself." She could see the corner of his lip turn upwards, she knew the obvious flattery worked. "My Father doesn't let me leave here so I must take what I can." She finished off explaining.

"I see." He mumbled glancing at the food on the plate not looking to impressed with what she had to offer him. "So what did you want to know?" He seemed to relax sitting back slightly.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, she just stared at the man in front of her. She never expected it to be this easy. Suddenly so many questions came to her, she wanted to know as much as she could.

"If your a prince why are you dealing with my father. Surely you have enough power back on Asgard to get what you want."

"I was meant to be a king but my brother made sure that didn't happen. He made sure I wouldn't get a crown." Loki told her his piercing green eyes staring into her blue ones. "I only want what should be rightfully mine."

"How?" Isabelle frowned at him.

"I was thrown into a abyss. Left to rot." Him glanced away from her.

"That's terrible." She gasped staring at him feeling a overwhelming amount of pity for him. "So you planning to take back Asgard?"

"No." He shook his head. "There forces are too strong." He shook his head smirking at her obvious naivety.

"But my father is going to offer you his army." Isabelle muttered feeling confused about what he was after now.

"How did you know that's what I asked for?" Loki's eyes shot up staring at her suspiciously.

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, she knew she had said too much. She just stared at him for a moment before replying a slight tremble came through into her voice.

"Please you mustn't tell my father please." She stared at him as he continued to look at her silently. She looked down feeling nervous about telling him something which could result in a severe punishment. "I was listening in on your meeting with my father. That's how I knew you were Asgardian."

"Makes sense." He smirked at her. "How else would you have known I was her other than your father told you."

"You didn't believe I had just heard you were here?" Isabelle asked feeling a little worried that he had worked out the whole plan.

"No." He answered sitting down and seeming to relax in her presence. "But I am the god of mischief and lies. Little gets past me."

"Oh." She sighed suddenly feeling really out of her depth. "I better go its late."

"Goodnight Isabelle."

Isabelle just stared at him for moment before leaving, she walked away from his chambers as quickly as she could. She entered her chambers before collapsing on her bunk, her heart was pounding all from how he said her name. She closed her eyes hearing the word her name roll from his lips again, she trembled slightly in excitement of what this could bring.

"How did it go?" She heard her sisters voice making her jump.

Isabelle sat up looking at her Gamora who sat in the corner of her room staring at her. Isabelle stood up trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught in a moment. She began to undo her hair trying to concentrate on something else as she replied.

"I spoke to him. He seems nice."

"Really." Isabelle could hear the curiously in Gamoras voice. "Did you get any information."

"Not much except he wants to be a king but he was banished." Isabelle muttered shaking her hair as her glowing hair fell in waves over her shoulders. "He was suspicious of me to begin with, I think he doesn't see me as a danger though." Isabelle glanced at her sister.

"Good." She smiled back at her. "Be careful though little sister." Gamora stepped closer. "I spoke to one of my sources about this fallen prince. He is dangerous Isabelle, he is not all what he seems to be. Don't let him fool you or make a fool of you."

"What?" Isabelle frowned

"He is driven for a crown and will do anything, and I mean anything to get one. Including hurting the people closest to him." Gamora continued taking hold of Isabelle's shoulders. "Remember what I taught you and you will be fine."

"Why does it sound like your not going to be around?" Isabelle asked feeling a little worried as she already knew the answer. Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of losing her sister.

"Nebula and I are going for a little while." Gamora answered "tonight, fathers orders."

Isabelle just nodded staring at her sister before embracing her. They hugged for a moment before Gamora left her alone. Isabelle stood on her own trying to make sense of her sisters cryptic warning. Sleep didn't come easily that night after all that had happened and that had been said.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle woke midday to the usual confused feeling she had after her usual dreams came, vague faces and a familiar feeling. She use to see people she felt she knew but had no memory of. A feeling of warmth and love that she only got from her one older sister but these people surrounded her with it. None of these dreams made sense to her, She had had them since she had lost all her memories and Thanos had found her. He told her little of how he came upon her only saying how grave her injuries were and how he saved her.

Finding a secluded spot, where she could think and not be interrupted. She sat alone looking out at the bleak dark universe that surrounded them, where Thanos chose to base himself. She had been the usual young person dreaming of an escape, it was where her and Gamora had made there plans to escape from Thanos hold. Isabelle just wanted to be free, free from this prison. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful to Thanos for looking after her but she was living in constant fear that he would turn on her like he turned on her sisters. Then again the more she thought about freedom the more she realized he was torturing her by keeping her here alone and unable to do anything.

"Isabelle." She heard his smooth voice say. She looked up from where she sat to see Loki towering above her. She was shocked one that he had noticed or found her and secondly that he came to talk to her.

"How was your first night here?" Isabelle asked smiling up at him after she had gotten over the surprise intrusion.

"Comfortable." He answered sitting down next to her.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable in his presence thinking about what Gamora had told her about him. She glanced over at him seeing he was staring at her, his eyes seemed to take in every detail. Realizing she was now staring she blushed looking away back to the black sky. The silence seemed to just go on but she was unsure about what to say or do, she had lost focus in her task. She knew that she had to do what She had been told but she did not know how to pursue to get the answers her father wanted.

"And your night?" He queried his voice making goosebumps form on her porcelain skin.

"Not so good." She mutter not looking at him. "My sisters are gone."

"Adopted sisters." He corrected her.

"Yes I know." She said sharply rolling her eyes in annoyance glancing back at him. She hated when people told her that. "That doesn't matter to me, they are the only family I have."

"You are close with them?" He continued the curiosity seeping through his voice.

"With Gamora, Nebula prefers her own company." Isabelle shrugged looking away back to the black skies. She realized then how relaxed she was talking to him, he was able to make her feel at ease. She hoped if he was relaxed then perhaps he would open up to her. "We're you close to you brother?"

"At one point yes." He replied sounding a little distant. "However I was always in his shadow, never his equal."

"Is that not what having brother and sisters is all about." Isabelle said smirking slightly. "Gamora is fathers favored daughter and Nebula is the one always looking for his approval."

"And you?" Loki frowned, she could feel his stare upon her.

"Perhaps I was like you, always in the shadows." Isabelle thought aloud as she answered him. "Trapped here."

"You have never left here?" He said sounding a little baffled.

"No, not since I have arrived." She shook her head. "And before you ask I do not know why." She turned to him answering the question before he could even ask it.

"Perhaps that was not what I was going to ask." He raised an eyebrow and smiled making her jump in her chest. He looked younger and more handsome with a smile on his face. She couldn't believe how some one could change so much with just a change in facial expression. "What are you?"

"Terran I think." Isabelle blushed slightly from how he was looking at her. "I Don't know, I am human but with changes."

"I can see." He stared before gently touching one of her locks of iridescent hair. She recoiled from his touch not really sure how to react from such a action. He however pursued, wrapping her glowing lock around his long finger before he touched her soft cheek studying her face. His hand was warmer than she expected as she was forced to stare into his emerald eyes. She hoped for a second that he was going to make a move, perhaps a kiss. She blinked for a second before realizing how childish she sounded. "How have they modified you?"

"I do not know. Thanos found me this way." Isabelle sighed leaning back from his touch Realizing it wasn't her but her changes he was interested in. The moment in her mind had been completely spoilt. She still answered him but a little disappointment dripped through her voice. "I am stronger, quicker, more agile than any human I know. I heal quickly too. The hair on the other hand I guess was just a consequence of what they did." She looked at him knowing she had given him a lot of information but had only a little in return. "Now your turn? What can you do?"

She watched him curiously while waiting for his answer, he seemed to smile at her, he pulled one hand out she stare as he flourished it seeing a bright light. Her eyes widened as her mouth curved into a large smile as she heard him chuckle which made her blush. However she couldn't pull her eyes away, it was mesmerizing the light and power which flowed through him.

"You have had a sheltered like haven't you." He laughed aloud.

"What makes you say that." She looked at him confused and baffled by what he meant. She looked down at her own hands wondering what it would be like to do what he could.

"You moved away from my simple touch, the questions you have and the way you act." He replied looking at her a smile on his face. "Thanos has managed to keep you out of the universe. Should I trust your father."

"Is this what it's been all about, you talking to me." Isabelle said turning back to look at him. "He will keep his end of the deal as long as you keep yours." She answered his question.

"Thank you for your honesty." Loki stood up and walking away from her.

Isabelle pulled her legs up to her body not bothering to watch him go. She guessed that he would be looking for answers as much as her father was. It was a wise choice too, she would not want to owe some one like Thanos. She had seen what happened to people who had betrayed him. She heard footsteps approach, she kicked herself mentally when she hoped it was Loki returning. She was being a foolish child hoping for some prince to help her into freedom, he was just using her like her father. She looked over her shoulder seeing a guard standing behind her.

"Isabelle Thanos wants your presence."

She nodded slowly getting off the floor, she brushed herself down and tidied her appearance before heading to see her father. She stood waiting to be called in, she felt goose pimples rise all over. It was rare for her to see her father alone without Gamora but she guessed that it was about Loki. At least that was what she hoped it was about. It had only been a day since he had given her this task but she knew he liked to know what was going on around him.

When she heard her name called she walked slowly into his room, hiding her fear. She noticed that there were a few of his men waiting. She just stopped in front of her father waiting to be spoken to first.

"My daughter what have you to report." Thanos asked looking at her.

"Report?" Isabelle frowned not really sure what he meant.

"What have you learnt from seducing our guest." Thanos revised his question she could hear the impatience in his voice making her shrink.

"I have spoken to him, he is just looking to have a crown, rule some where like he thinks he is entitled too. He has no one else, no other allies." Isabelle answered quickly knowing not to test Thanos too much. "He has magic and he is just looking for your aid to get what he wants."

"You did not give yourself to him?" Thanos's eyes narrowed making her recoil and take a small step back from him.

"No he spoke openly to me, I thought that was what you wanted." Isabelle looked up at Thanos not sure what else to say.

"You were to seduce, not form a friendship. That means you were to offer yourself to him. Pleasure him, get him to trust you, think of you as his, not my daughter but his woman and then he would open up tell you all I need to know." Thanos slowly stood up glaring down at her as he took a step from his thrown "That is the way of seduction."

"He spoke openly to me father." Isabelle began to panic hearing the change in her fathers tone. "He told me how he felt about Asgard, his family and how he lived in his brothers shadow." Isabelle retreated cowering as Thanos approached her.

"I have been too lenient, not taught you properly,"

"Please Father." Isabelle begged trembling scared and not knowing what to expect. He had never raised his voice in this way to her.

"Guards take her and remember to teach my daughter a lesson she needs to learn." Thanos ordered turning away from Isabelle.

She felt the harsh grasp of the guards as she screamed in terror, fear flowing through her enter body. She had no idea about what was going to happen to her now.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain, anguish, fear and exhaustion.

That was all she felt as she lay in her own blood, mix with the dirt of the ground. Unable to move, time seemed a lot slower after the hours of torture, fighting and beating she had taken. They had pushed her body further than she ever had, pushing it into exhaustion. She had never known pain like it.

She was weak, her healing ability slowed, not able to keep up with the damage that had been inflicted onto her. Once the fight had been taken out of her the guards had continued to beat her till she was on the edge of death. On the edge of freedom from this hell.

One hand slowly inch by inch made it's way through the filthy floor to her body. Wincing she wrapped it around herself for comfort. She was the only person to look after herself now Gamora had gone. She closed her black and blue bruised eyes passing out aching and alone.

Isabelle wasn't sure how much time had passed when she woke but she was now able to drag herself into a better position off the floor into a sitting up right as best she could. All of the major injuries had healed but we're still painful. Every muscle and bone in her body hurt, she leant back against the cold stone wall. Her mouth was dry, she tried licking her lips but it only made the thirst for water worse and she knew better than to ask for water. She knew she just had to give it time for her body to heals before she could go and get something to drink.

Being alone however gave her time to process what had happened, it was no surprise to her the punishment she received. Gamora had told her enough times that their fathers patience was short, she had been lucky to get away with no harm for so long. She knew why Gamora had such a need to escape this place and Thanos. Knowing what he had done to her race of people and to then pretend to love him, Isabelle didn't know how she managed it.

Closing her eyes, she was just able to rest allowing her body to heal, she knew the pain was only temporary but it was the not knowing that worried her the most. How was Thanos going to treat her now, would she be released from this cell and what would he do to her next.

Her body healed as quickly as it could, she was soon able to stand, to walk only bruises and minor cuts remained. She was pacing the cell, knowing that soon Thanos would come for her, she guessed. The clinking of metal against metal made her look up seeing the cell door open. Readying herself for what was to come and praying it wasn't another beating she stared at the door as it opened.

"Sister." She heard Gamora say making Isabelle relax instantly.

"Oh god." Isabelle cried flinging her arms around her sister. Feeling safe for the first time in what seemed to be days.

"What did he do?" Gamora asked holding onto her tightly. "Why did he lash out?"

"He expected more out of me, he wanted me to have intercourse with the Asgardian." Isabelle explained trying to stop herself from bursting into tears as she gripped hold of Gamora tighter. "Apparently that would get the information he wanted."

Gamora said nothing but continue to hold onto her letting out a long sigh. There was nothing her sister could really say to make this any better, they both knew what Thanos was capable of. There was no reassurance that Gamora could give to make this any better because it would only be a lie. There was no protection from him or a way to make this situation better, Isabelle was stuck with this alone and she knew that. Finally letting go of her she looked at her saying seriously.

"Father wants to see you."

"Now." Isabelle mumbled suddenly feeling nauseous as her stomach tightened in fear.

"Get changed and then go." Gamora placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"How do I act around him now?" Isabelle panicked. The thought of seeing the man who ordered the attack on her terrified her now.

"You act just like before." Gamora replied calmly as they left the cell. "Show no weakness or fear. Be calm and listen to his instructions, you will be fine."

All Isabelle could do was nod, she continued to walk in silence thinking about what she had to do, trying too. She knew now exactly what her father was capable of if he was displeased or angered. Isabelle finally turned to Gamora, who walked along side her frowning.

"Why are you back? I thought you had gone to Ronan?"

"Yes." Gamora nodded blandly. "I am just reporting back to father. I will be heading back to him now."

Isabelle sighed disappointed, she wished she just had some one here to rely on and talk too. Gamora smiled at Isabelle warmly before heading away silently. Isabelle went to her quarters washing the dried blood and dirt off her skin before changing into skin tight strap top and clean trousers. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she ready herself mentally.

She could feel herself get on edge by the idea of seeing her father again. Except he wasn't her father, no one would really treat family like this. No decent person would actually put another person through something like this. She quickly hurried to his chambers knowing that he hated to be kept waiting for too long. She was made to wait a while, she could feel fear creeping through her entire body. She paced trying to keep control of her emotions before she was called in.

She slowly walked into the room, seeing her father standing alone this time. She relaxed ever so slightly, knowing at least there were no guards to take her again. She remained and calm as she could, not giving away how she truly felt.

"Daughter." Thanos said warmly considering how they had left things before.

"Father." She replied keeping her tone neutral.

"I hope a lesson has been learnt," he raised an eyebrow at her but never gave her time to answer. "I still want you to seduce him, I want to know everything about him."

"I will try my best father." Isabelle nodded

"Your trying your best will not save your life Isabelle. Go."

Isabelle felt a sinking feeling in her entire body, she knew that threat from Thanos was his final warning. Being his daughter meant that she was not protected from most severe of punishments. She felt large tears form in her eyes, she quickly went to her room grabbing her hair pulling on it forcibly in frustration. She quickly entered her quarters before she started crying, not knowing what she was to do. She knew that Loki would not trust her now especially considering he knew what Thanos wanted her to do. She remembered her fathers description of seduction, closing her eyes she knew exactly what she needed to do to stay alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle knocked at Loki's door, she heard a call, her heart raced as she closed her eyes mustering every bit of strength she had within her to carry out this task. She gripped the cloak she wore with nerves about seeing him again. She had no idea what to expect from this but she knew she had no choice in the matter any more. Her life depended on her doing this well. She took a deep breath in as she opened the door, stepping into his room to see him hunched over some papers concentrating on something. She stood still on the spot, not saying a word as she wait as his eyes rose from his work. She could see the questioning look appear on his face. She let go of the cloak she was keeping tightly wrapped around himself. She could see the surprised expression on his face as she revealed how little she wore under neath. In fact she wore nothing, exposing herself completely to him.

She waited not making any eye contact with him, staring blankly at the wall waiting for something to happen. Time seem to stand still completely, it was endless the time that seemed to lapse. She had no idea what to expect from him. Finally she heard movement she felt the air move around her, she closed her eyes in anticipation of his first move. She felt some fabric move against her skin then nothing, she slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing before her. She looked down seeing that he had her cloak pulled around her frame. He had completely covered her, she felt disappointed, she wasn't sure if she was displeasing or what. Isabelle just looked at him not understanding.

"I do not know what you are trying to achieve Isabelle but this is not a way to get it." He told her firmly his eyes searching hers for answers.

Her eyes widened as a blush appeared on her cheeks, she had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. She just stared at him as she suddenly stepped away from him grasping the cloak around her body. She looked down not knowing what to do now as the realisation that her father wanted results and if she didn't get the information he wanted, that was it. She knew that she had to do something, she didn't want to just give up so easily. There was only one choice she had, she finally looked up at him as she said.

"My father wanted me to do this." She explained knowing there was no other way for him to understand her situation. She was dead either way.

"So the faint bruises and marks are from him?" Loki frowned staring at her his one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She nodded closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He wants to know if you can be trusted, so to find that out he wanted me to seduce you. When I didn't give him information he wanted he punished me."

"And you came here now?" He continued to question her.

"Because he sent me back to do what I should have with the warning if I fail he'll kill me." She whispered the last words but she could see Loki's surprised expression which meant he heard them.

She watched him pace the room a moment his one hand rubbing his chin while he thought. She could feel her heart hammer painfully in her chest as she waited. He stopped and looked at her.

"Will you help me instead of your father?" He asked his eyes bright with thought.

"What will I get in return?" Isabelle frowned not really happy at the idea of betraying Thanos considering the possible outcome.

"Your life, freedom." He explained his voice serious. "We will give your father what he wants, you can help me gain his trust and he will give me the means of getting a crown and I will free you."

"How can I trust you?" Isabelle eyes narrowed remembering Gamora's warning about trusting him.

"I could say the same to you. We both want the same thing, a life we have always wanted." Loki replied "Follow me and I could give you anything you want."

Isabelle thought for a moment, she knew she had little choice really, her life was on the line. If Thanos got angry, that could be it. Slowly after a few moments of thought she nodded. She knew she needed to get out of this hell and far away from Thanos.

"Good." He smiled for a moment before stepping closer to her again taking hold of her cloak. Isabelle felt a sudden rush of fear not knowing what he had planned now they had formed an alliance. She suddenly felt a change around her, she looked down to see that Loki had changed the cloak she wore into a beautiful green dress with some golden embroidery. It fitted her perfectly hanging on every curve of her body, it was like nothing Isabelle had seen before.

"How did you do that?" She frowned her hands running over the soft material.

"I have my own powers." He smiled at her obvious shock. "Now I am not going to take you to bed, not till you want it as much as I do." He now grinned at her embarrassment. "But you are to stay here, at least it will make others think it has."

Isabelle just stared at him for a moment before nodding. She still couldn't believe how bold his words were. She sat herself down on the floor pulling her knees to her chest. She could see Loki looked at her for a moment before he sighed.

"Take the bed. I have work to do."

"Thank you." She muttered as she climbed into the bed and lay down.

Isabelle watched him for a while as he worked, she could see the concentration on his face. Eventually exhaustion took over and she fell asleep feeling safe in his company


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle woke her eyes slowly opening as she let out a sigh, she took a moment before she realised she wasn't in her room. A panic too over her as sat up before seeing Loki slumped in a chair asleep. She quietly sat up watching him, he looked peaceful and different. Rather than the calculating man on a mission he was almost like a lost boy now. Studying him as he sleep, she realised he was rather attrative, she had never been able to look at him too long incase she was caught staring. Now however she took her time, he looked like other human like people she occasionally saw here. He was Asgardian though, a higher life form, a person with powers. Curiosity took over as she got to her feet looking at the papers he had worked at that were on the table. She saw something interesting she cocked her head looking at the diagram.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice making her jump and turn around.

She saw Loki now sitting up leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped in front of him. Isabelle suddenly felt that it had bee an bad idea to look at his work, she looked down to the floor feeling guilty that she had snooped after he had helped her. She knew now however they were in this together she needed to know as much as she could. She stood up a little straighter and turned back around to face the diagram.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked

There was a deadly silence before she heard him get out of the chair and stand beside her. She glanced over at him as he studied the diagram she had been looking at.

"It's my way to earth." He explained.

"It's your way of getting Thanos's army and help." She interrupted him smiling, she looked up as she continue to say. "This is the tesseract right?"

"What would you know of it?" He asked a frown appearing on his face.

"I know it's one of the infinity stones which holds great power." She shrugged "that's all I have read any way."

"Your right." He muttered moving some papers around showing her other diagrams. "It also can create portals, it will be our way to earth." He then looked at her. "You think using this as a bargaining tool?"

"Yes." Isabelle nodded "if i say you know where it is perhaps he would offer more than just a army."

Loki thought for a moment, Isabelle waited for his response, he slowly nodded. Isabelle turned and left him, heading straight to Thanos's chambers. She didn't need to wait long to see him. She entered the room briskly with purpose, she could see he was concentrating on something else. She waited for him to speak before she said anything.

"What is it Isabelle?" He said still not looking at her.

"I did as you wished." She began with. "And I think there is something you need to know."

"Stop speaking in riddles child." Thanos turned to look at her as she realized she got his attention.

"Loki knows where one of the infinity stones is." She replied quickly knowing not to test his patience.

"Really." Thanos grinned obviously pleased with this snippet of information. "that is of interest. How did you find out?"

"He had papers on his table I looked at as he slept." Isabelle answered honestly.

"Good." Thanos told her before turning away from her. "Keep seeing him and get more information for me."

Isabelle knew that was her time to go. She left quickly smiling, if Loki was true to his word this would be her chance to get away and have a life of her own. She went to her room glancing in the mirror before she took a double take. She saw herself and the dress she wore. It was stunning, her hands ran across the fabric, she looked different and she liked it. Smiling at the gesture Loki had done last night she slowly knelt down not letting the dress touch the dirt floor. She slowly pulled out a box that was under her bed, slowly she opened it. What most people would see as junk was bits she had collected and cherished, most of it from Gamora's travels but one was her own. She pulled it out, it was a plain silver locket. She ran her fingers over it, it was the only thing she had from her past, she was wearing it when Thanos found her. She opened it, the photo that had been there was ruined, stained with blood and disintegrated so she couldn't see the image but inside was some writing. Always together C. She knew where ever she had come from she must have been loved. She always hoped to begin with she came from a loving family that would search for her and eventually they would reunite. That dream had faded over time but perhaps now with Loki's help she could have that. She could find out where she came from and find whoever gave her this locket.

She stood up facing the mirror, she slowly placed the chain that held the locket around her neck fastening it. She looked at herself knowing that she wanted this more than she could ever thought. She smiled leaving her quarters and heading to see Loki. When she arrived at his room she could see him laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling, his hands resting on his abdomen. His eyes were closed but she could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"I have spoken to Thanos." He muttered as she closed the door.

"Oh?" She replied turning to look at him, however he hadn't moved from his resting position. She sat herself down on the chair and waited for some type of reply.

"He has agreed to help me."

"That's good right?" Isabelle wasn't sure by his tone if he was pleased.

"Indeed." Loki smiled his eyes still closed. "Now I need to continue working on the development of the portal on earth."

"How can you do that why your here?" She frowned confused by his plan.

"I have managed to get into one of the humans minds in earth, who happens to be the person dealing with the Tesseract." Loki explained sounding very neutral about the whole thing. "He will do what I need. I just need to place suggestions in his mind."

"You can do that?" Isabelle exclaimed, shocked at how powerful the man before her actually was. "I mean control people."

"I can't control them." Loki answered finally opening his eyes and sitting up to look at her. "I place thoughts, ideas, words into their minds. I can't control every movement or command them to do something. I have to work with them, with their mind to get a outcome I want."

"And you can do that with any one?" Isabelle leant into him fascinated with what he told her.

"No, only with those with weak minds." He chuckled "otherwise I would get what I want all the time and life would be easy."

"Could I tell Thanos this too?" Isabelle asked looking into his green eyes.

"It wouldn't harm him knowing such information." Loki shrugged before standing up and offering his hand to her. Isabelle just looked at the outstretched hand and back to him questioningly. "Come we need food and then I will continue to work."

She nodded taking his hand as she stood up, it was a very odd gesture and something she hadn't experienced before. They walked out of his room hand in hand, she tried to free her hand at one point but his grip tightened. He slowly lent into her and whispered into her ear.

"We need people to believe we have more than a business relationship Isabelle." Isabelle felt a tingle run through her whole body at his words. He must have noticed his reaction as he continued. "You are not use to this type of contact." She just glanced at him her brows dropping into a frown. "Your innocent body gives it away." He grinned staring down at her.

Isabelle just blushed in embarrassment avoiding his gaze as they continued on before he released her hand to get food. Both of them eating in silence together comfortably before they headed back to his chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Days had passed before Thanos called for Isabelle again. She hadn't gone to see him since she told him about the Tesseract. It was more out of fear, she knew the warning Thanos had given her still stood and that scared her. She was treading on thin ground with him, so the less she saw of him the better. In fact she had barely left Loki's side, feeling safer in his company. Knowing that Thanos had people reporting back to him, at least it would look like she was doing what he had asked of her.

She walked before her father seeing him sitting in his throne his back to her. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that Loki would keep his word, she knew she was protected while he was around. She knew keeping to their plan eventually she would be free of this hideous place.

"Isabelle what news have you gotten for me?" He asked not bothering to look at her.

"Loki is working hard on the portal which he would travel, he has managed to get into the mind of one of the men who has it." Isabelle muttered hoping this was the type of information he wanted to hear from her. She took a slow breath in as she continued. "He has a way father of getting to earth, he is only after your help."

"He can control minds?" Thanos turned to look at her, a small smile appeared on the corner of her lips. This was obviously the type of information that he wanted from her.

"No." She shook her head remembering how Loki described it feeling a little more relax now she had his full attention. "He can place suggestions, thoughts into weaker minds."

"Interesting." Thanos rubbed his chin thinking. "That's all."

Isabelle left his room letting out a long breath of relief. Hopefully feeding Thanos little bits of information like this would keep her alive. Hurrying her way back to Loki's quarters to tell him Thanos's response. As she entered his room she could see he was sat in his chair looking at some new designs. Isabelle collapsed on his bed watching him for a moment before she spoke up.

"I told Thanos what we discussed."

"Good." He sighed no looking up at her for a minute before his eyes rose frowning at her. "You have stopped referring to him as your father."

"Because his isn't truly my father is he." She shrugged at his comment. She had always known that she was adopted but Thanos wanted all his adopted children to refer to him as Father. They always did too scared or brainwashed, now though saying his name was the hope that she was going to be free.

Loki just nodded as he looked back down at his work, Isabelle started twiddling the locket she wore. She opened it looking inside again imagining what type of photo use to be in there. Running her finger over the destroyed picture, she wondered who would give her something like this. Perhaps she had father, mother, brother or sister out there waiting for her return.

"What is that?" She heard Loki ask.

He has obviously been watching her, she felt her cheeks burn at being caught off guard. Closing the locket she rolled over onto her side looking at him from the bed. He was staring at her holding a pen in both his hands. She smiled at him, he had relaxed considerably around her, as she had done around him. He looked more like a man rather than a god planning to take over a planet.

"It was all I had when I was found by Thanos." She shrugged answering his question.

He held his hand out, she hesitated a moment before taking it off and handing it to him. Watching him as he examined the silver necklace. He closed his hand around the locket, her eyes stayed on him. A smile appeared on his face as he handed her back the necklace, taking it from his hands she saw something glisten. Her mouth opened as she saw a gleaming emerald in the centre of the once plain locket. Opening it checking that the message to her was still there, once she was happy that the locket was still as it use to be except it's new addition. Her blue eyes were wide, she was completely baffled by this gesture. Only Gamora had given her gifts before, but that was because she was her sister, he had no reason to offer her something like this. She felt her cheeks go red, she stared at the locket in her hands. Slowly her eyes rose to look at him, she could see he was still watching her.

"Why?"

"If you are going to wear jewelry you need something beautiful to match you." He smiled at her looking cocky. "Secondly it will look like a present from myself and it will only keep to our story.

Isabelle felt herself blush at the comment he made, she placed the necklace back on looking at the new beautiful gemstone. She knew Loki had gone back to his work, she occasionally glance over to look at him for a moment. He had been good to her the moment the plan came together, she never expected that from him. He had been kind and understanding, it had taken her by surprise really especially after her sisters warning.

Perhaps he was not the man Gamora had made him out to be. He was kind, considerate and had been nothing but a gentleman to her. Her mind wondered what life could be ahead of her, she was going to be going to her possible home world. Home it seemed a strange word for some where she didn't even know about, she realized that she was actually going to be completely on her own. She felt a moment of fear spread through her, she had never been alone before, she had always had the protection of the sanctuary or her sister. She was going to be alone, no one to help her or protect her if needed. She knew she could do the basics but it was more the idea of isolation, no one to go too.

She looked towards Loki who was concentrating on something. He was planning to take over earth, her sister always told her that allies were important. They were already allies, she was helping him get what he need and in return he was doing the same for her. Maybe he would continue to help her let her stay with him for a while till she found her feet. He had done so much for her already, things which he hadn't needed to do but he did them still.

"So what are your plans?" She asked not looking at him. She knew she needed to know more than he would just get her away from here. She needed to know what he planned to do to aid her escape.

"Plans?" She heard Loki say distantly.

"I mean the plans after here. What will we do?

"We is it?" He sounded amused before becoming serious. "Once we get to earth you can either help me or we can go our separate ways."

Isabelle smiled for a second, pleased that he had given her an option in what she could do. She knew at least she wasn't going to be alone, abandoned by him once he had done what he promised in getting her away from here.

"What will I need to do if I was to stay with you?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him turn in his chair to look at her properly, there was a moment she thought she saw him smile before his expression became serious.

"Serve your king." He drawled sounding very mischievous but looking deadly as he said it. She just narrowed her eyes and shook her head sighing. She knew he wasn't joking, he wanted to be a king after all, that why he planned to take over a planet. She was not sure whether if it would imply to her too.

Time passed in silence before Isabelle sat up on the bed looking at him. She could see that she hadn't really gotten his full attention by movement. He had turned back to look at his work. She stood up going over to the table he sat at leaning her rear end on the edge of it. She watched as his eyes glanced to her behind, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. However it wasn't the type of attention she was after, she crossed her arms as she thought for a moment. She knew she needed to know what he wanted from her if she was to join his efforts in helping him become a king.

"I am being seriously Loki." She said firmly staring down at him.

He looked up at her before he frowned for a moment. His eyes fixed on her, she could feel goose pimples raise on her skin because of his gaze. Her heart began to pound from the silence in the room. There was a sudden intensity between them, something that made her chest feel tight. She took shallow breaths in anticipation, waiting for his response, she watched his green calculating eyes linger on her.

"Can you fight?" He asked still staring at her. "or at least defend yourself?"

"Yes. My sister trained me." She nodded knowing that Gamora had taught her all she knew.

"Mmm" He ran his hand over his chin as he continued to think. "Where did she do this?"

"There are a few rooms unoccupied." Isabelle shrugged not sure why he needed such information.

"Take me to one of them." Loki slowly stood up so he now towered over her, he leant down slight closer to her as he said. "Your going to show me what you know."


	9. Chapter 9

Lights illuminated the empty room, Isabelle walked around it checking it for any unwelcome on lookers. Once she was happy that they were alone, she turned to look at Loki bowing mockingly before asking.

"Would this do your highness?" Loki's lips curled upwards but he said nothing "May I add that it would be unfair for me to fight in a skirt."

Feeling the shift in material, she glanced down seeing that she was in black skin tight trousers and a dark green low cut top revealing more of her clevage than she normally would. She smirked still amazed by his powers before she watched him circle the room. She felt her heart pound in her chest as her eyes followed him. He was stalking her, he was the predator and she was the prey. The hairs on her neck prickled up, it was the anticipation of what was to come. His emerald eyes were fixed completely on her, he actually looked dangerous and intimidating to her for the first time.

No distractions she remembered Gamora saying, there was nothing distracting her from him. She remained in the centre of the room waiting for his first move. Patience was important in a game like this one. When his first move came, it came fast and hard, she managed to block it and return a blow.

It was a dance, a beautiful dual between two people whose attention was only on each other. Isabelle was hurting though, Loki was stronger than she was and he wasn't holding back, she appreciated it though. He wasn't treating her like a fragile person, the way she had always been treated. This was a life lesson that she could fight, she could stand up for herself.

In the moment of triumph in her head her feet were taken out from beneath her she hit the floor with a thud. Groaning out loud, she felt every muscle in her body burn, seconds later she felt a weight pin her down. She looked up too see Loki looking down at her smiling. His body pressed against hers, she suddenly realized they intamicy in there position which made her tremble.

"Impressive." He commented sounding pleased

"So." She panted catching her breath as she stared at him.

What happened next she could not even have predicted. Loki's lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as he persuaded her to open her lips to him. She had never been kissed before but all of a sudden she felt alive and aware of everything. This was something she never expected him to do, not since he turned her down first time. hesidently her tired arms moved upwards wrapping themselves around him. She could feel his hands drag there way up her body leaving a tingling path. Loki finally pulled back, allowing her to breath, she felt like the wind had been forced out of her chest. She stared up at him, assessing what had just changed between them.

"You will stand at my side." Loki answered "you will be mine."

Isabelle didn't really like the mine part, she was trying to be free from being trapped by one person only to be ensnared by another was not part of her plan. But she didn't have a chance to argue with him as his lips found hers again. The sudden protest she had disappeared in that moment as her eyes closed savouring the moment. He was intoxicating, he seemed to make everything okay with her.

She felt his hands wander under her clothing, realizing where this was going she suddenly pushed him away standing up and brushing herself down. She wasn't ready to be taken completely by him. She turned to see Loki who was now just sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"What is wrong Isabelle?" He asked sounding baffled, she could hear the underlying seduction in his voice.

"Why now, why try and seduce me now after I offered myself to you days ago?" Isabelle looked at him.

"I could have had you then but I didn't trust you and I wanted you to give all of yourself to me freely." Loki chuckled sounding completely amused by her question. "not just because you were told too."

Isabelle stood there not really sure what to do now, she had never been in such a position. Cornered not knowing what to do for the best. She wondered if she said no to him now whether he would be so kind and continue to help her. Or perhaps he would discard her and she would be trapped here till her sister could save them.

"I haven't ever been with." Isabelle paused blushing furiously.

"I knew that." He grinned as he moved off the floor and towards her. "It was easy to tell."

"Oh." Isabelle sighed before gasping as Loki pulled her roughy against his body, his one arm wrapped tightly around her petite waist.

Her hands pressed against his firm chest as she slowly looked up at him. He was staring down at her, his green eyes making her tremble from the intensity. Slowly he brushed a stray strand off her faced before leaning down and whispering into her ear.

"Give yourself to me Isabelle, stand beside me as a queen."

She closed her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. Feeling herself melt against his body, closing any gap that was between them. She could hear the protest at the back of her mind but her body wanted this more. She felt his lips run along her exposed neck making her hands grasp hold of him desperately.

"Not here." She begged.

She knew he understood what she meant. Letting go of her he grabbed hold of her hand and marched them out of the room. They hurried their way back to his room, stopping however when they saw two guards posted outside it. The gaurds spotted them immediately moving so they stood before them. Isabelle clung onto Loki's hand not knowing why the gaurds were here.

"Thanos wants to see you immediately." One rasped.

Isabelle felt Loki's anger at their interruption, she however felt disappointment, the moment was ruined. Loki reluctantly let go of Isabelle's hand and went to follow them. The guards stopped after a few paces turning back to Isabelle who still stood outside the room watching them go.

"You too." The guard said making Isabelle's eyes widened fear spreading through her body.

She stepped behind Loki, feeling suddenly very small and scared. They had never been in the same room together with Thanos. Perhaps he knew there plan, perhaps he was going to stop her from leaving.

She followed the familiar steps to Thanos's throne room, Loki slowed his pace so he stood beside her. She glanced at him, she could see the slight apprehension in his gaze too which only worried her further.

They entered the chambers, Isabelle kept her head low and remained silent not knowing what to expect. Thanos hovered in his throne, Isabelle did not like where this could possibly go. Keeping herself small and quiet she stood in her usual place where Thanos commanded his daughters to stand.

"Have you got your way to earth Asgardian?"

"I believe I do." Loki nodded sounding as confident as ever, Isabelle wondered why he didn't seem to fear Thanos like others did. He looked directly at Thanos arrogantly as he continued. "The human i have been using has created what I need for the portal to work using the Tesseract."

"Excellent. You will have my army and this staff to aid you in the control of any extra humans you need to complete your task." Thanos grinned, Isabelle saw the Other hand Loki with a staff that had a blue gemstone in it. She recognised the stone, not remembering from where but knowing it held powers of its own. "Your to leave here to start immediately."

"Of course." Loki smiled back at Thanos.

"Remember our deal." Thanos continued staring at Loki his eyes narrowing as he leant forward menacingly. "My armies and help for the Tesseract. Disappointment me and there will be no where to hide."

Isabelle looked to Loki who was staring at the staff, a smirk appearing on his face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, no one had mentioned what she was to do now.

"What about me father?" Isabelle blurted out drawing Thanos's attention to her.

"He has no need of you now." Thanos said as he turned his back to them.

Isabelle's heart dropped, she looked to Loki who seemed to show no emotion at all. She felt betrayal run through her, she knew she should have listened to her sister and not trust him. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized the gravity of Thanos's words. She was going to be trapped here alone with the monster she had to call Father.


	10. Chapter 10

"Perhaps she could help me." Loki finally muttered making Thanos turn around to look at them again. "She has help me make some wise choices during my planning and she would at least guarantee the safe return of the tesseract to you."

"You want to take my daughter?" Thanos seemed shocked by the idea as he sat back in his throne. His eyes falling upon Isabelle who was watching Loki.

"It is only a thought." Loki shrugged not sounding to convincing.

Isabelle stood there she could feel her whole body tremble, pleading for her father to say yes and Loki to at least seem keen for her to join him. However she said nothing, she was completely lost for words, not knowing her fate was unbearable.

"What would she be to you." Thanos finally asked breaking the silence. "A whore, a solider or something to use against me?"

"I know I could never use Isabelle against you." Loki smiled at him his green eyes glowing. "She would never allow me too, not against her own father." He glanced over at Isabelle cocking his head as he told Thanos what he wanted to hear.

Isabelle felt a lump rise in her throat, she knew it was just nerves but there was something that wasn't sitting right. Perhaps Loki was going to tell Thanos her plans, the fact she wanted to escape from him. She closed her eyes dreading the outcome if Loki was going to hand her over to Thanos to gain more power from him. She knew Thanos would kill her without any hesitation or remorse.

"I will give you my daughter on one condition?" Thanos said after much thought. Isabelle eyes opened wide not knowing where Thanos was going to go with this.

"And what condition would that be?" Loki replied sounding suspicious of Thanos's request, his eyes narrowing as he stared back at the man before him.

"Your to be bonded for life." Thanos smirked.

"Marriage?" Isabelle gasped aloud before clamping her hands over her mouth and retreating knowing that it was not her place to speak. She looked to Loki seeing he had paled as well obviously not expecting such a thing to be asked of him.

"In a way yes." Thanos answered her but watching Loki for a response. "But more, a life for a life, a connection which can never be broken. Both your life's will be entwined with each others for eternity."

Isabelle swallowed, she knew this was not the route she expected to be free of here but trapped in other ways. Her heart hammered in her chest erratically. She was looking from Loki to Thanos waiting to find out what was to become of her life. The seconds which past seemed to feel like hours, she could see that Loki was thinking hard about the decision he had to make.

"Is it that hard of a decision to make Asgardian?" Thanos's voice boomed laughing. "You were the one who wanted to take my daughter and take what is mine."

She knew Loki had wanted her but in this way, to be tied together, where they truly knew so little about each other. She guessed this was not in Loki's plans at all to suddenly be burdened with her like this. This bond would mean that if anything would happen to either of them then the other would also perish. It was something not to be taking lightly at all but she had no choice in the matter.

Her eyes had become fixed on Loki, she watched him as he thought silently. She knew she had put so much trust in him and would it be so bad to be bonded to him. A complete stranger who she had only known for days and earlier that day she was going to willingly give herself to him. It made no sense to her at all these foreign feelings that flowed within her. She could not fully understand them, not yet any how, especially when they had been thrown in such a situation.

"Your testing my patience Asgardian." Thanos growled

Isabelle knew that Loki had only a few more moments, Thanos was not going to wait forever for an answer. She felt herself shrink in fear, fear that she would be once again alone with a man who wished to be a father but was more like a master, one who could destroy her whenever he felt the need too.

"Fine." Loki finally replied looking up angrily at Thanos "I will bond with her."

"I will have the arrangements made to have this completed this evening before you leave." Thanos told them before turning his back his audience.

Loki stormed out of his chambers barely waiting for Isabelle who hurried behind him. She could tell by the way he walked and held himself that he was annoyed. She could only presume it was that he had to do something against his will. Then again he was given a choice which he could have left her here if he really didn't want anything to do with her.

She decided to give him a few minutes to cool down. She headed to her room pulling out a dagger that Gamora had given her. She knew she had to leave something so her sister knew it was her choice to do this and leave. Placing the dagger on her sisters cot along, she knew her sister would understand her message. Slowly she headed back to Loki's room seeing him sitting back at his table. Entering the room she wasn't really sure what to do now, there relationship had completely changed. The once comfortable environment they shared together was now sizzling with emotions.

"Loki." She said quietly as she fiddled with her hands feeling awkward about the situation. "Thank you for this, it means a lot that you kept your promise."

She watched as Loki slowly turned around to look at her, she could see a seriousness in his eyes. He quickly stood up grabbing hold of her small waist before pushing her up against the wall behind her. She was wedged between the cold hard stone wall and his firm warm body. She gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs. She felt him lift her off the floor with ease as he pulled at her legs to make her wrap them around him, so she was now face to face with him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she looked at him. She was stunned by the sudden change in position between them. She slowly ran one of her hands along his cheek waiting for him to recoil from her gentle touch but instead he leant into it.

"Why did you do it?" Isabelle asked knowing she needed to understand his decision. She needed to know what all of this meant.

"I had little choice and I made you a promise." He muttered looking away from her.

"Loki." She frowned. "I need to know, to understand." she delved deeper.

"I knew you would only live a life of pain here. He would end up killing you and I couldn't let that happen." He finally said his green eyes contenting with her blue ones. "We are alike, living in shadows that we want to break free from. I empathized."

"You cared." Isabelle felt her mouth slacken in shock.

"Do not think its is a romantic gesture Isabelle." Loki's eyes hardened as he stared at her. "As I said earlier I want you, I want you to be mine, a queen at my side."

"If that isn't a romantic gesture I don't know what is." Isabelle laughed before she could see that Loki did not find it as amusing. His grip on her tightened almost painfully making her stop and become silent.

"I don't know how to love." He muttered coldly. "Every one I had loved lied to me. I won't let it happen again, its a weakness."

He suddenly let go of her as the gap between them widened, her reflexes prevented her from falling to the floor as she stumbled onto her feet. He had created distance between them now as he sat down on his bed. She could feel the tension in the air rise again, she felt slightly confused by the sudden change in him. She knew she had probably pushed him too far but she could not understand his reasoning, he had to have done what he did for her because he cared about her. Slowly she sat down next to him trying not let a barrier force them apart.

"We don 't really know much about each other." Isabelle sighed looking at her hands which rested on her legs. There was no reply from him just silence. She waited a little while thinking how she could make this right between them. She needed him to know that she at least cared about him perhaps more and she would follow him after all he had done for her. She only knew of one way, a way which he may understand her, she turned to face him as she said. "I'll willingly give myself to you."


	11. Chapter 11

She could see a smile appear on Loki's face before he had even turned to face her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she began to doubt her decision. Was it wise to trust him, a man she barely knew, especially one who had such powers and wanted to take over a entire planet. It seemed crazy to her, but she had no reason not to trust him after all he had done for her, he had guaranteed her freedom after all. He had kept her safe from Thanos's wrath where he could have left her alone to die. Before she could give it another thought she was laid underneath him pressed into the blankets which were on the bed. His lips were pressed against hers as his tongue tried to tempt access into her mouth which she freely allowed. She could feel his hands wander their way up her sides, pulling her top slowly up with them. He paused them as they hit the beginning of her ribcage, his fingers running along the bone of her rib. His mouth started moving down the side of her neck before jumping them to her bare stomach. She sighed as new feeling burned within her, desires she had never felt before. Her hands tangled their way into his black hair gripping hold of him as his lips ran along her prominent hip bone. His hands wrapped around her pulling her up as he firmly yanked the top from her body completely exposing her upper torso.

Isabelle knew ordinarily she would be embarrassed at being exposed in front of some one in this manner but something about the way he touched her. It was the raw expression in his eyes, pure desire and need. She watched his eyes as they took her in. She slowly pulled herself onto her knees so she was face to face with him. Pressing herself against him she wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck, not really sure what to do. Slowly she leant in her lips finding his as she softly kissed him. Her hands shakily moved down to his chest, removing the black heavy jacket he wore before her one hand began undoing his tunic top. The other worked its way back into his hair, tangling itself within it. She felt his hands pulling at her bare skin, pressing her closer against him.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand that was working on his tunic pulling it away away from him, she looked at him wide eyed hoping she hadn't done something wrong. Instead he entwined their fingers together, she smiled at this comforting gesture, watching their hands completely unaware as his lips took hold of one of her nipples making her gasp. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as certain feelings erupted in her belly as she arched her back for more. He wrapped their clasped hands behind her back forcing her to continue to offer her chest to him. His mouth made good work of both her breasts cherishing each one equally as she groaned for him, for more. She felt his free hand glide down her side before moving to the dip in her back and into her trousers. Grasping at her behind making her groan as he moved his attention back to her mouth capturing with his, pulling her against his body again. She could feel his more than obvious erection pressed again her belly, she felt her heart leap in her chest with anticipation. He let go of her hand, pulling at her keeping her as close to him as he could. She grasped hold of his shoulders as she felt her mind spin from all the new feelings she was learning about. His hands tugged her trousers lower before his one hand reached the goal he was aiming before as he slipped a finger within her core. She gasped trying to pull away from his strong grip unable to move far. He removed himself from her bringing his finger up to his lips and sucking on it. Their was a wicked smile on his face as he watched her reaction, Isabelle's heart felt like it was skipping beats as her mouth dropped staring at him. Just from the way he looked at her made her squirm against him. Wasting no opportunity Loki's mouth crashed against her open one in a heated kissed.

Her body melted against him again, his hands glided down her back to her behind again making her moan loudly. Suddenly he hoisted her up against him, her legs instinctively wrapped around him, drawing them closer together. She felt herself grind against the bulge in his trousers, she heard him hiss as he suddenly threw her down on the bed. She watching him as he pulled her trousers the rest of the way off. Heart pounding, hammering away in her chest like it was going to explode, she was now completely naked before him. She felt short of breath as she saw a smile appear on Loki's face and desire burned in those emerald eyes. She only hoped he was going to be gentle and patient with her, Gamora had told her plenty about men and it never portrayed sex well. He slowly inserted his finger into her, making her arch off the bed as a pleasurable tingling sensation spread through her entire body, something she had never experienced before. She closed her eyes trying to savor the sensation that his hands achieved, working on her body. She only noticed his lips trailing kisses down her abdomen as he passed her navel making his way to between her legs. She gasped when he hit his target, rolling her body, Loki placed his hand firmly on her abdomen, holding her down and keeping her still. All Isabelle could do was groan in pleasure as she gripped hold of the beds mattress. It wasn't long before she was panting away, her body completely flushed, feeling something unimaginable building within her. It then hit her hard, it was like her body did not belong to her, as wave after wave of pleasure passed through her. It was unbelievable what she felt. Her body was not her own, she was completely on fire. As she came down from her high, she looked over to her side seeing Loki lying there now completely naked with a grin on his face.

Isabelle blushed going to look away from him but his hand came to her cheek forcing her to face him as he leant in and kissed her gently, she could taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her heavy feeling arms around his neck holding him close to her. She felt him move between her legs, she just allowed it knowing what was to come. She couldn't back out now. He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair off her face saying.

"This will be painful for the first time."

Isabelle stared at him, fear taking over but she slowly nodded showing him it was okay and appreciating his honesty. She held her breath not knowing what to expect from this first time experience she was going to encounter. Slowly he entered her, inch by inch, she cried out burying her head into his chest, her breath caught in her chest as she tightly wrapped her arms around him for comfort. He stilled the moment he was fully sheathed inside of her, his one arm placing itself around her. It felt so foreign, there was a burning sensation as her body stretching around him followed by something pleasurable about it. Her whole body had tensed up, she couldn't focus on anything else, she finally let out a slight groan of discomfort as she shift slightly trying to adjust. She felt his hand move up her back into her head tangling itself within her hair.

He gave her time to adjust as she slowly felt the pain ease away replaced with something more enjoyable. Forcing herself to breath calmly trying to relax within his hold. She finally pulled her head away from his body looking up at him. She could see he had been watching her reaction closely. He smiled at her before kissing her softly, she sighed against his mouth loosing her hold of him. Her hands running across his perfectly sculpted back.

He slowly started moving, her body was still trying to get use to this new sensation of him within her. It wasn't long till she was feeling that moment build up within her again. Her hands began to claw at his back as he started to pound harder into her. Her legs wrapped themselves around him if only to bring her closer to him before her body exploded again, she grasped onto him as he pushed himself fully into her keeping his forehead pressed against hers. They stayed there like that for what seemed to be hours, pressed against each others skins. She was completely out of breath and her mind was lost for words.

He rolled her over making her lay on top of her, she just rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beats. She expected to feel different, she wasn't sure in what way different but this was a milestone in her life. She thought about what was going to happen now, she would leave with Loki, Loki would become king of a planet and then what, would she remain at his side.

She looked up at him seeing his eyes were closed, studying his face for a moment. She wondered if he really meant he couldn't love. The only other person she knew who seemed to show no love was Thanos, the way he had treated Gamora, Nebula and her that wasn't love. How could some one who had saved a life couldn't love.

"What will happen now?" Isabelle asked watching his reaction.

"We need to meet with Thanos again I presume." Loki answered opening his eyes, moving her off of him and sitting up.

"Between us?" Isabelle made the question clearer.

"Nothing will change Isabelle." Loki said as his clothes seemed to magically reappear. "Nothing has changed, dress we need to get this over with so we can leave this place."

Isabelle nodded slowly sitting up pulling a blanket around herself, she felt her heart drop as he said those final words. She should have been more prepared for such an answer, he didn't believe in love at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Isabelle was fully dressed they started to make there way back to Thanos's chambers. Isabelle just followed slightly behind Loki, feeling nervous with what was about to happen. She could feel herself get anxious, she had no idea what to expect with this bond. She looked at the back of Loki's head before her eyes drifted to the blue glowing stone on his scepter, she quietly asked.

"What will this bond actually do?"

She noticed Loki's pace slow, she walked beside him shoulder to shoulder, she watched as he looked down at her before looking ahead again. He seemed to be on edge, something worrying him.

"I do not know the full answer to your question Isabelle, this was something I hadn't planned for." Loki muttered looking pensive. "All I know is that some of the more powerful attributes will pass across to the weaker person. Also if one of us dies a unnatural death so will the other."

"And how long does it take for a Asgardian to die naturally?"

"A while." Loki smirked arrogantly "You have nothing to worry about there, you will have passed long before then."

"Thanks." Isabelle whispered under her breath. She knew Loki had heard it though as he chuckled.

They continued to walk in silence as Isabelle took this information in that Loki had given her. He was risking a lot to do this for her. Letting out a long sigh she thought about the next part of their journey, realizing if his plan was to take over a planet there would be some risks.

"Isn't it dangerous to do such a bound before what you plan?" Isabelle turned back to look at him again.

"No, the meager might of earth is nothing to be feared." He laughed at her question. "You have nothing to fear from them."

"But." Isabelle began.

Loki stopped mid stride turning to her, she watch him turn around to look at her, his eyes narrowing making her shrink under his gaze. He grabbed hold of both her arms making her wince slightly from his strength as stooped down looking at her, face to face.

"Are you beginning to doubt your decision Isabelle." He cocked his head as he watched her intently. "Do you wish to stay here? I am happy not to go ahead with this bond."

"I don't have a choice." Isabelle answered shaking her head looking back at him. "I need to be free from here."

"Do as I say, as I command and you will be fine."Loki reassured her letting go of her arms. "Now you must dress more appropriate before we go to earth."

He stepped back from her, giving her a once over before a smile appeared on his face, she could feel the material change. She looked down to see that she was dressed in black trousers and a tight green long tunic top with a golden belt sitting under her bust, similar materials and colors to the clothes he wore. She ran her hands over the material, wondering what was going to happen next. She was scared, she knew that but she understood that this needed to be done to be free. She looked back to Loki to see that he now seemed to approve of the new attire. Grabbing her hand he started marching her towards Thanos's chambers

Isabelle imagined that being bonded or similarly getting married to be a romantic moment between two people who were deeply in love with each other. To be joyous and excited about what the future had to hold together. Both their families would surround them as the deed was done and celebrate throughout the night. This bond however did not match any of her dreams. Instead it was two people who needed each other to get away from their pasts to have something they both wanted. There were no fancy decorations, family or celebrations. It was a very simple ritual actually, it didn't last long and she felt no different once it was completed. Which reassured her in some way and worried her as she didn't know what had changed between them. She watched Loki as he turned to look at Thanos who just stared at the pair of them.

"If you fail I will take both your lives do you understand."

Loki nodded before taking hold of Isabelle around the waist pulling her against him. She knew that Thanos's threat was not to be taken lightly but she had a better chance of living the further away she was from him. She looked at Loki who still had hold of her as he said quietly his eyes bright and excited.

"Don't let go of me." He then handed her some small silver daggers. "Use these if any one tries to attack us."

She nodded as she felt herself tense up with anticipation of what was to come. Part of her was eager get away from Thanos, while on the other hand she was scared about what she may need to do to help Loki become king. She watched as Loki opened the a portal of bright blue and white light just big enough for the two of them to step through. Instead the portal seemed to engulf the pair of them, blue and white flames licking at their bodies. Isabelle closed her eyes gripping hold to Loki as fear swept over her.

Loki suddenly shielded her with his body as their bodies seemed to be jolted. The breath knocked out of her lungs by the force of it. She gripped hold of Loki's arm remembering what he had told her and partly as panic took over. The flames started to dissipate as she looked up from under Loki's crouched body. Her hands running down his arm waiting for him to move, she glanced over to see Loki's face. She let out a sighed as she saw he was ok, a smile appearing on his face. She then looked pass Loki to see that they were no longer in the sanctuary, her heart leaped with excitement that she was free. Closing her eyes, joy sweeping over her and tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

She felt Loki release her as he stood up in front of her. Wiping her face, she moved slightly feeling completely disorientated by the journey, it took her a moment or two to see that they were not alone. Taking a deep breath in as she assessed the situation unfolding in front of her. Slowly she rose to her feet glancing around Loki to see a few people standing staring at them a couple of them looked like they were armed. Isabelle just looked around, trying to work out what the situation was and seeing how outnumbered they were. She stayed closely behind Loki, considering this was his plan, she didn't want to make a wrong move. She noticed four men approaching surrounding them, they looked to be armed with some type of weapon she had never seen before. She knew she was out of her depth, hoping Loki knew what he was doing she waited for a sign.

Her eyes moved to Loki who stood there staring back at the people in the room, not flinching or showing any sign of surrender. There was a look in his eye which she had seen before, he was calculating there next move. A large smile appeared on his face as something had obviously come to his attention.

_Arm yourself little one_

Isabelle almost gasped hearing his voice inside her head, taking her completely by surprise, she just stared at him wide eyed as he continued to smile. Not showing any sign that he had spoken to her or was shocked by this new power that he had shown her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir put down the spear." Isabelle heard one of the men in the room shout.

Isabelle noticed Loki's attention go down to the spear which glowed brightly as he held it in his hand before he glared back at their audience. Isabelle's heart pounded as she waited in anticipation, completely unsure how this was going to go. Then it happened all to quickly, Loki fired a blast from the spear, Isabelle couched down as shots were fired at them. She felt something graze her cheek but the pain was there for only a moment. Her hand flying up to her cheek where the pain originated from, she looked at her hand to see no sign of injury, no blood, nothing. She had healed instantly.

She had no time to process that thought as a man grabbed her from behind, she spun around using her full strength, pushing him away, sending him flying across the room and smacking into the wall with full force knocking him unconscious. She then heard a click her attention turning away from her attacker and to another man who now had his weapon pointed at her face. She stilled for a moment looking at the man, as quickly as she could she grabbed the weapon pulling it with force out of the mans hands. She threw it to one side out of reach, hearing more shots she turned to see Loki attacking more men, as the man beside her lunged at her. She had no time to prepare for the attack, she felt is arm wrap around her neck squeezing it as he forced her to the floor. She went to grab his arm but his positioning behind her made it difficult to gain leverage. She had been distracted she thought as she felt the man put more pressure on her neck cutting off her airway. She felt the daggers Loki had given her against her hand, she grabbed one as she then buried into the mans side. She felt him tense from behind her before he collapsed immediately. Rolling the body off of her she sat up staring at the motionless body for a moment. Knowing instantly that she had killed him, a sickening feeling came to her. It was the first time she had ever taken some ones life. It was in self defense but still it was a life. She put a hand to her mouth as she felt her stomach clench in disgust, this was not her, she was not a killer. She looked to her hand to see red blood upon it, quickly wiping the blood off of it, hoping it would remove the horrid feeling within her. She realized she had not heard a single gun shot since her attack. Slowly she turned around seeing Loki was pressing his spear against a mans chest, the light from the stone running into the mans chest. He then seemed to stop what he was doing and stand to attention, like a solider, Loki's solider. She stood there shocked at what power Loki held before looking around further. Horrified by the numbers bodies that lay on the floor within the room, she knew Loki had taken the majority of lives but it was just the number of them.

She stood on the spot stunned by the scene around her. She could feel her chest tighten as she knew these life's were not going to be the only ones which would be taken. Isabelle ran her hand through her hair, not really sure what she had gotten herself into. She had never thought it would be like this, yes Loki wanted to rule a planet but to kill for it, she had been naive.

_Come here Isabelle_.

She stiffened from hearing his voice in her head again, as if he had sensed her doubt. She turned her head to look at him as he confronted the man who had spoken to them first of all, before all of this had happened.

Isabelle slowly made her way over to Loki's side not really knowing why he wanted her so near. she kept her head down, knowing that she needed to remain loyal to Loki, he had helped her so far. As she got closer she began to hear the conversation Loki was having with the man.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki announced.

"free from what?" The man questioned sounding very suspicious of what he was being told.

"freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your hearts you will know peace." Loki answered.

Isabelle's head shot up hearing those words from his lips, her mouth opened as she stared at him. She watched as he placed the scepter against another mans chest turning him into another follower. Isabelle looked at the expression on his face, she could tell he meant every single word. He was enjoying every second of this chaos, death and destruction. His eyes were bright green and the smile on his face. She felt stunned, a shiver ran up her spine as the man who stood before her now was not the same man she knew back on the sanctuary. This Loki was more determined, deadly and dangerous, it was almost like he was turning into another Thanos. Perhaps if he did mean those words, if he did she was going trapped by him, another persons prize possession to keep to himself.

_Isabelle_

She heard her name said again, she just looked at him seeing he was now staring at her. She closed her eyes for a moment taking a breath in and calm her racing heart, knowing she had trusted him so far and she needed to continue doing so. A gunshot made her snap out of her thoughts seeing Loki walking over to her and taking her arm. She was marched briskly by him followed by three other men, one holding a metal case. They walked through the building at speed before Loki pushed her into the back of a vehicle with him. She fell onto her rear looking up at him, he had never been rough with her like this. She could see he was not impressed which made her worried.

"Do as I tell you." He hissed angrily, at her his eyes cold, gunshots sounded around them making both of them duck down. "Its only for the best." he added a little calmer than before.

She felt herself shrink into the corner of the vehicle, fear sweeping over her entire body. This was not how she thought it would be, to be commanded by some one else. They were suddenly moving and fast, she looked from behind Loki too see that they were being chased by similar vehicles. However Loki seemed to be blocking her view, shielding her from further fire.

Moments later they were out in the open, the air smelt different, Loki moved into a standing position. Thats when she saw the sky for the first time, it was dark like it was at the Sanctuary but there were different stars in it. It was beautiful. She was taking it all in when a noise distracted her. Slowly kneeling up she looked over to what Loki was looking at and saw a flying ship in the sky heading at them. The vehicle they were in swerved but the ship followed. Loki fired a blast from his staff, hitting the ship, it fell out of the sky landing behind them. Isabelle gasped from the explosion looking over its shoulder seeing it burn on the ground.

Loki's arm wrapped around her small waist pulling her closer to him and drawing her attention away from behind them.

"Are you hurt?" Loki asked as they sped away from the crash site. He sounded more like the man she cared for, concerned for her. He had relaxed slightly, dropping his guard around her.

Isabelle could only shake her head as she slowly sank down, so she was sitting in the back of their mode of transport. She pulled her knees against her chest her mind racing from the recent events. She looked back up at the black sky seeing the now more prominent diamond like stars shining brightly. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in, the air seemed fresher and cool.

This was the best thing to do, she reminded herself, to be here, her possible home. She looked back at Loki who seemed to be keeping an eye on things. Perhaps she would not be trapped by him, he had given her choices so far. He had freed her from one place, he wanted to be a king, which meant he had to rule. So yes that was taking the freedom people knew at the moment but it was not keeping them under lock and chain. Isabelle managed to calm the doubts in her mind. Loki finally crouched down, she took an opportunity to be close to him, to reassure herself about him. As she slowly huddled against him, she felt him place his arm and longer heavy jacket around her keeping her warm. Making her feel safe again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep must have taken her as she was soon being stirred from her spot in the back of the truck. Loki gently lifted her out carrying her against him with ease as they followed one of the men Loki had recruited. She just cuddled herself closer to his firm, warm body as she slowly opened one of her eyes to look up at him. He was more like the man she cared for back on the sanctuary, the gentle and considerate one but there was something different about him. A determination that she had not seen there before which scared her slightly.

"Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes feeling a little dazed.

"Some where safe." Loki answered cryptically as they moved through what seemed to be an maze of corridors. He took her into a empty room laying her down on part of a risen stone floor. She sat up looking around as a light was brought in by one of Loki's men, it was very much like the Sanctuary rooms, dark and plain. She felt disappointed that nothing had changed in their living quarters. She had been expecting something a little different but she guessed that would come in time. She turned to look at Loki, noticing for the first time how tired he looked in light. His skin had paled and large bags had formed under his eyes, he was exhausted from something that had happened. Loki turned to look at her, he was on edge again, that armor returning making him cold and distant.

"Rest here and I will return to you in a hour. Do not go anywhere." He told her firmly as he went to leave not giving her a second glance.

"You need to rest." She protested from the look of him it was the truth and she didn't really want to be on her own. Especially not in this strange place.

"I have work to be done first." He explained turning back to her, he saw the fear in her eyes from being in this new environment and his voice turned kinder, more reassuring. "I will not be long and I will have some food brought to us."

She watched him leave her alone in the the cold empty room. She just sighed not really knowing what to do with herself. She could not go back to sleep now, she found herself to alert and listening out for anything that she could hear. Her mind drifted to passed events, she knew Loki had a plan, a plan to make this work for him to become a king. She just needed to follow him and perhaps things would work out for the best. A shiver ran through her as the image of the man she didn't even know laying dead on the floor, a dagger in his side, the dagger she placed in him. A tear ran down her cheek from even thinking about it, she could feel herself fall apart. She remembered Gamora telling her how she was too weak in the heart to ever become like her, a master assassin. Perhaps her words were true, perhaps she was too weak. Pushing herself off the floor she started to pace the room. Just one life was tearing her apart, what would any more do to her. She shuddered at the thought of killing any one else, she knew she wouldn't be able too. What would Loki do to her if he found out that she was thinking this way, would he discard her because of this weakness. Shaking her head she pushed the negative thoughts to one side hoping that she wouldn't be put in such a position. As promised it wasn't long before Loki returned and he looked utterly spent. She just stood in the centre of the room staring at him till he said.

"What's been bothering you Isabelle?"

Her eyes widened a her mouth opened but no words came out. She felt the fear creep in, the fear she had when she stood in front of Thanos. She had never felt scared speaking her mind to him but now things had changed. She shifted on her feet feeling a little awkward and put on the spot.

"Just say it." Loki muttered sitting down on the floor wearily but not looking at her directly. She took a deep breath in knowing she needed to trust him more for this relationship, what ever it was between them to work out.

"Its what you said when we arrived, that freedom is a lie." Isabelle looked down not knowing what his response would be. Minutes passed before her eyes slowly rose to see Loki smiling looking right at her. "What is so amusing?" She continued confused by his expression.

"It is a lie." He nodded as he leant back smiling. "None of us are free till we except that we are tied to something ."

"Even you?" She was now really confused.

Loki just nodded again, Isabelle was completely baffled, she stood where she was as she thought about what Loki had told her. She didn't really understand where he came from, freedom to her was being able to make her own decisions, to be able to control her own life. She felt Loki's hand slowly slip around her waist pulling her against his hard body. She looked up seeing him standing before her looking down at her. She had missed him getting up or going to her as she thought. She just stared up at him, the way he looked at her now made her feel all warm, there was a fire in his green eyes which made her blush.

"Don't think about it too much." Loki sighed brushing the hair off her face gently tucking it behind her ear. His hand then running across her face. "You are free from Thanos isn't that what you wanted?" She nodded in reply still looking up at him mesmerized, watching him lean towards her face. "Then you have nothing to worry about." He smiled before capturing her lips against his.

She had no time to think as he started kissing her pressing her body against his stronger one. Melting against his body, that was what she felt like was doing. They seemed to mould together perfectly, it felt like a energy was pulling her to him. She felt him move them back, taking the lead, guiding her to where he wanted. Within a few steps she was pressed back against the stone wall. Her hands seemed to instinctively run up his chest and link behind the back of his head. His hands meanwhile had slipped under the tunic top she wore running along her bare skin, leaving a burning trail behind them. Isabelle ran her fingers into his hair sighing happily against his mouth. Loki's hands had moved outside her clothing running further up her body grabbing both her arms and pinning them against the wall about her head. She just stared at him completely helpless unable to move from his strength, not knowing if she had done something wrong. She then heard the now familiar voice in her head.

_Give yourself to me Isabelle._

_Yes._

She replied her heart skipping as she thought it, she found his touch became more heated after that single word. Releasing her hands from his strong grip, she managed to place them against his chest gripping hold of the collar of his jacket. He stripped her quickly of her clothes, not going slow or being as gentle as before. There was no going slow this time, he quickly lifted her up against the wall pressing himself against her, his hands pinching into her thighs. The cold smooth rock against her skin made her shiver, Loki's clothes seemed to disappear suddenly making her hands pressed against his firm chest. This didn't really surprise her with his magic but the contrast now between his warm body and the cold wall made her groan.

Loki swiftly entered her, giving her no time to adjust to his presence, moving with need and passion. She cried out grasping hold of his shoulders tightly, as the warm clenching feeling within her started to build. The friction between him and her back on the wall was to much, his new roughness and need for her was a turn on in its self. All Isabelle could do was gasp from the constant assault that Loki gave. Her gasps soon changed into moans as she was on the brink of that exquisite feeling. One final thrust from Loki had her undone, she gripped onto Loki tighter as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

They stayed like that for only moments this time before Loki stepped back allowing Isabelle to lower her legs. He managed to dress himself within seconds all from using his powers as she followed placing each item of clothing back on. This time there seemed to be no comfort or kindness after wards. Isabelle watched as he sat himself down leaning against the wall his eyes closed. He had distanced himself completely from her, which left her feeling confused and used. Her heart seemed to shrink, she remember her sister telling her about how men could use woman to tend to their needs and perhaps that was all Loki was doing. Suddenly feeling very stupid and feeling so naive to have giving herself to some one who could be doing this to her. She had to do all she could to stop herself from crying, she knew there was no backing out of this relationship now. She was well and truly trapped at the moment. Glancing over at Loki one last time she knew better than to try and get anything else out of him tonight. Slowly she just moved to the opposite corner of the room, curling herself into a ball before going into a disturbed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Isabelle woke in the dimly lit room, her body ached against the cold hard floor where she lay. She let out a sigh as she slowly sat up arching her back to stretch her muscles. Glancing over to the corner where Loki rested she wasn't surprised to see it now empty. Her eyes diverted to a tray beside her with some objects on it that looked like it may be edible. Thier was a painful rumble from her stomach which only proved how hungry she was. Hesitantly picking up a round red object she sniffed it, it smelt sweet and fresh. She ran her hand along the smooth edge before she took a bite. Her mouth was filled with a sweet crunchy but juicy food. Her stomach clenched in the anticipation of more. Completely devouring the first item she went for the next item a slice of something with a hard edge and airy centre, this was softer and chewy but at the same time mouth watering. Feeling full from just those two items she decided to leave the rest not wanting to make herself ill. Picking up the glass, she looked at the clear liquid within, hoping it was water she took a mouthful pleased that it was, she finished off the glass. Standing up and stretching properly. Noticing that the door was open she moved closer, where she continued to ease her tense muscles and get a better look. There seemed to be no one to stop her from leaving, she remembered that she wasn't a prisoner as such. Loki just wanted to keep her close, protected. Loki had however told her to stay here before, a smile came to her lips but that was then and this is now she thought. Feeling bold she needed to know exactly where they were and what was going on. She wasn't planning to be trapped in this room forever, this was her freedom now, she needed to take the opportunity she had.

Making her way out of the room into a dark corridor, stopping she closed her eyes listening for noise. It only took seconds for her ears to pick up something, she started her way towards it, confident in her decision that was the best place to start. The noise grew louder as she found herself entering a hive of activity. Her mouth dropped as she saw the number of people moving around the room. It shocked her that Loki had managed to build a small army but still a army in such a short period of time. She couldn't see Loki any where though, guessing he wouldn't be too far away. She moved about looking at all the weapons that seemed to be gathered before she noticed a room isolated but within the centre of this room. She frowned looking at it curiously, she walked over looking within seeing the glowing cube of the tesseract just sitting there, she just stared at it frowning. It wasn't that spectacular considering all it could do. She cocked her head to one side thinking of what Thanos could achieve if he was to get his hands on such a object. She knew that was something that she could not allow, she couldn't let him destroy everything as they knew it.

Then again did Loki truly deserve to be in possession of such an item, Isabelle took a deep breath in as she thought. He had killed so many people already and what would he do when he ended up ruling earth? How many more people needed to die and what would he have her do to achieve his goal? These were all questions which seemed to bother her greatly. She had no idea what the future would bring the both of them. She had noticed the change in the man she had begun to care for. A change she didn't really like, he had turned into a man who only seemed to want to look at things as accomplishments and belongings. His emotions had turned frozen, any feelings he once had gone. What would happen to her once he had ultimate control. Isabelle suddenly felt completely out of her depth as she thought about it. In a state of deep thought, she never heard any of the footsteps approaching her. Only a hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise, spinning around to hit some one to have her attack blocked.

"Now now Isabelle." Loki looked at her dangerously still holding onto her arm tightly. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see if I could be any help." She said quickly in panic as it was the first thing which came to mind. She had noticed how his grip was not gentle, painful even and not looking like he would loosen it till he was happy.

"I see." He smirked finally releasing her arm. "There is something you can do?"

"Anything." Isabelle muttered rubbing her arm where he had held her continuing to watch him as he began to move away from her. She kept her eye on him as he went over to a box getting something out of it before returning to her.

"Wear this." He handed her the item. Isabelle took it questioningly but as she touched the light smooth material she knew what it was. Holding it up against herself she saw it was a beautiful dark green dress. "We are going out tonight."

He then walked away from her again, Isabelle just stood there a moment before going back to the room she had been kept in. Stripping out of the clothing she wore she pulled on the dress which fitted her snugly. She looked at it, she had never seen any material like it, it was smooth, glossy and so gentle against her skin. It was an beautiful feeling. She pulled the straps onto her shoulders, she felt slightly bare with her back completely exposed but the rest of it was perfect. It was floor length where the material flared out allowing her to move freely, only cutting in around her hips, showing the curves of her body. Smiling feeling special in such a garment she ran her fingers through her hair leaving it loose falling around her shoulders and over her breast. The contrast was perfect with her light hair and the dark dress.

She headed out of the room feeling suddenly special, going to find Loki to see if it would do for where ever they were going together. She found him talking to one of the men who was at the facility where they arrived, he wasn't much taller than her and he had a serious face. She watched as Loki seemed to be giving him instructions, not knowing whether she should interrupt. How ever Loki's eyes seemed to find her as he smiled broadly at her.

"Now you look like a Queen." Loki drawled sounding pleased.

Isabelle just smiled back not really sure how to reply, as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. Loki took her hand pulling her beside him as he looked back at the man.

"Isabelle this is Agent Barton, after tonight you are to wait for him to collect you do you understand?"

"What about you?" Isabelle frowned liking how that sounded at all, why did they need to be separated.

"I have something I must do first but I have told Agent Barton how you are to be protected and kept safe until my return. So you will wait for him?" Loki looked down at her his eyes narrowing slightly. Isabelle knew immediately from the tone this was not him given her any options, this was a order.

"Of course." Isabelle nodded still not quite understanding why he wanted her to do this.

"Lets go then." Loki ordered keeping hold of her hand before they followed Barton out of the compound.


	16. Chapter 16

After they had been dropped off into darkness, surrounded by towering buildings. Loki started walking like he knew where he was going. He had changed his attire into something less dramatic, he looked like a mere man but still just as dominating and in control. She followed him down the dark alley towards the light. Before they reached the entrance into the new world He took her hand walking them through quiet area before they reached a street full of people. Isabelle tensed up slightly not sure what Loki had planned hoping it wasn't another killing spree.

"It is okay Isabelle, nothing is going to happen to us." Loki reassured her sensing her fear and presuming it was over the strangeness of this place.

She glanced up at him nodding giving him a small smile as he guided her through the crowd of people, all normal looking people. None of them giving Isabelle or Loki a second glance, they seemed to blend into the crowd. A bigger smile appeared on her face a she suddenly felt excited to be surrounded by this activity. She watched as vehicles passed them, lights flashing on the street, the noise of the constant chatter of people it was all so beautiful. She never imagined a place like this, she felt suddenly energized around all of this. All these people seemed to take for granted what they were surrounded by, which made her think that this was normal everyday life for them. She wondered what else this place could hold as she continued to look around her trying to take everything in. Loki pulled her into a building and up some stairs. Isabelle was breath taken by the stunning interior of the building and there was a continuous beautiful noise that made Isabelle's mouth open.

"Whats that noise?" She asked quietly checking that they were alone the excitement creeping into her voice.

"That my dear is music." Loki looked down at her amused by how she was. "This is a party."

"Party?" Isabelle frowned never hearing the word before.

"A gathering of people normally to celebrate something." Loki replied patiently to her questions. "I have a job to do here though."

Isabelle just nodded still taking in all the colours of peoples clothing, hair and the sparkling gems they wore. Her hand creeped down to her locket, pulling it out from under her dress. The green stone in that sparkled similarly, she smiled keeping it outside her dress on show. Loki placed his arm around hers guiding her around the room, she just stared at all the beauty around them. A man came up to them with a tray of strange looking glasses, Loki took two handing one to her. She stared at it not really sure what it was before taking it. She looked at others in the room seeing they had the same glasses in there hands.

"Just try it." She heard Loki suggested.

She looked at the golden liquid within the glass, there were tiny little bubbles moving within it. Isabelle smiled as she took a small sip savoring the taste and those bubbles, it was delicious. She looked at Loki who suddenly seemed to be very serious as he pulled the sceptre out from under his coat, she noticed how he changed it to look less menacing. Isabelle's heart dropped as she knew that Loki was here to do something for his mission. She looked around the room to see if any one else had notice but they all seemed too involved in party. She hesitantly followed his movements around the room, not knowing what to expect. The came to a balcony where Loki looked down, Isabelle saw a crowd of people gathered, Loki's smile turned into a grin. His eyes were fixed on something, she just looked around to see what he could be interested in.

"Stay here." Loki commanded her.

She nodded not wanting to get involved with what he had to do, not after what she did last time. A shiver ran through her body as she thought about killing that man again, it seemed to haunt her now. She watched as Loki gracefully moved down the stair case, quickly knocking a man who tried to stop him to the ground as he grabbed another man by the throat. Pulling him over to a statue before easily flipping him onto it, the crowd of people parting in panic. Isabelle gasped and dropped the glass she held as she saw Loki stab some device into the mans eye. Her hand flying to her mouth as the glee in Loki's face appeared while the mans body twitched violently underneath his hold.

Screaming of the audience within the room filled, it rang within her ears as she quickly hurried her way down the staircase. She got to the bottom of the stairs of the now empty room to see the man still laying there still, the device still in his eye. She went over to him, hesitating for a moment before touching his chest not feeling a thing. Isabelle knew their was nothing she could do for him now. She stood alone within the room, no one had stayed around after what Loki had done, why would they. She remembered what Loki had told her, to wait to be collected but perhaps this was a way out now. A means of getting away from this madness which he was causing.

She wrapped her arms around herself, she looked around the room it had seemed so warm before this but now there was a chill in the air. Seeing the destruction that Loki had caused in such as short period of time. She wasn't sure she wanted to be about when he became king. She knew once he had his throne non of this was going to get better, she would be a idiot if she thought otherwise . As he had told her, he didn't love her, there was only a small bit of hope within her that he could. But that grew smaller and smaller by the way he had treated her and what she saw him do.

Making her choice she headed for the door seeing a crowd of people on there knees and Loki standing before them threatening a older man. Isabelle started towards him knowing she needed to stop him from killing any more innocent lives. Suddenly a man stood before Loki in a blue and red suit making his way towards him. Her eyes were drawn upwards to a humming noise of a ship in the air, she was right there was one hovering just above them. Isabelle stopped herself from going any further as she saw the two men engage fighting.

It was interesting to watch as this stranger seemed to be matching Loki's abilities. Loki's strength wasn't over powering the stranger in fact he seemed to hit as hard as Loki did. She then saw Loki deliver a blow sending the man to the floor, Loki moved over to him with his scepter at the ready. Isabelle knew she needed to help the man who had saved so many lives already. She ran over grabbing the scepter in Loki's hand, he looked at her dangerous, his eyes narrowed.

"Stop this and come back with me. We don't have to do this Loki please." She begged him trying to get him to see sense. "No more killing innocent people."

"Your humanity makes you weak after all." Loki drawled shaking his head and glaring down at her.

Isabelle just stared at him as her grip tightened on the scepter, Loki tried to pull it away from her grasp. When that failed she watched as his one hand moved, back handing her across the face hard. It was like it happened in slow motion as she was flung to side after the impact of his hand. She hit the cold floor with a thud before her head collided with a step. Everything seemed to go blurred as she tried to move, her hand going to the pain in her head before she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Silence, that was what she woke up too, complete silence, it was peaceful. Her eyes slowly opened blinded by the painfully white light surrounding her. After some time to adjust to the bright glare, she tried sitting up but something held her back. Looking down she saw herself strapped to a table, panic then took over her. Her eyes widening in fear as she struggled, not knowing where she was or what was going to happen to her. The restraints holding her down didn't give way even with her strength, giving up on breaking out she tried to control her breathing and collect her mind. Thinking back all she could remember was Loki striking her and nothing else.

The look on Loki's face when she had defied him, she knew he meant to hurt her. They had been good before hand too, he was showing her the world they were on. Before he decided to become a dictator ruling by fear. She looked down again seeing she was out of the beautiful dress that she had been wearing and was now in some loose grey material. Also there was no sign of her locket either, she knew this wasn't Loki. It wasn't his MO at all, which left her clueless to who else could or would do this to her. She remembered the man in the uniform fighting Loki and the ship that accompanied him. Perhaps this was their doing, but if it was where was Loki. Time seemed to pass slowly as she kept thinking the worse, over and over.

Finally the door opened and a man walked in, he was dressed plain and was looking at a file he held in his hands before looking up at her. He seemed stern, she couldn't even read what he as thinking from his expression. She waited patiently, knowing that she was in no position to ask or do anything yet.

"Good your awake." He stated as he moved around the room only glancing at her for a second before going back to his file.

"Where am I?" Isabelle asked a tremble in her voice as she turned her head watching him, she didn't expect an answer but she knew she needed to say something.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." The man shook his head as he pulled out a seat placing it beside the table she was restrained on and taking a seat beside her.

"What does then?" Isabelle wondered out loud looking up at the ceiling trying to mask her fear.

"Your name is Isabelle isn't it?" He questioned her. She paused for a moment wondering how he knew her name. She wondered if Loki did actually have a hand in this after all. In any case there was no point lying to them she thought.

"Yes, how do you know that?" She muttered wanting answers of her own turning back to face him. A frown on her face as she tried to determine what was going on.

"We have been looking for you for a long time." The man smiled at her, it seemed a genuine warm smile which baffled her. "What were you doing with the man we know as Loki?"

"I" She paused not really sure how to explain there relationship, there weren't really words to describe it. "Its complicated there will be things you would never understand."

"Try me." The man said firmly. She knew he wanted this answer by his tone and he wouldn't stop till he had it.

"He saved me." Isabelle replied slowly thinking how to word it correctly. She wasn't sure who this man was and what this was all about but she knew talking wasn't going to change this situation. Slowly letting out a sigh she knew she needed to start at the beginning. "I was held captive by a man called Thanos. He took me in as a daughter after he found me discarded, wounded, lost without any memory. Except Thanos didn't treat his daughters like daughters, we were more like possessions, slaves, prisoners. Only there to do his bidding, make him proud. I failed him once, the only time really and he had me beaten close to death, Loki found this out and knew that the next time Thanos would have me killed, so he helped me to get here. I had no one else to turn too."

"What were you doing in Germany?" The man continued his eyes narrowing as took in the information she gave him.

"What?" Isabelle frowned not knowing what he was talking about now.

"Where you were last with Loki."The man rephrased.

"He just took me there. It was beautiful the first time I had been any where like it."Isabelle smiled for a moment then remembered where she was she paused recollecting her memories. "I never expected it to turn out like it did. He told me to stay where I was before he attacked some one, killing him and then he started on the crowd of people outside. I knew I needed to stop him, stop him from taking more lives. A man attacked Loki, saving those people and then Loki was going to kill him and I had to stop him." Isabelle started to feel her breath get short with a slight panic she felt remembering Loki the way he looked at her with disgust and anger before striking her.

"Good." The man stood up leaving her.

Isabelle felt confused by the treatment of this man, he said that they had been looking for her for a long time. None of it made any sense to her, to not tell her anything just ask her questions. It wasn't long after the man returned again, she just looked at him as he sat down again in the same chair. He seemed to wait for a minute, she wasn't sure what he was waiting for but remained silent and waited with him. She knew so little of what was going on at the moment, that worried her more than anything. She was constantly kept in the dark and she didn't like it at all.

"If I were release you from this bed you wouldn't do anything stupid now will you?" The man asked her his tone serious. "There are armed guards outside this room I may add. They will use what force is necessary to stop you."

"No I promise I won't do anything." Isabelle answered just wanting to be free from her restraints.

He brought out device tapping it which automatically made the restraints spring open. She slowly sat up stretching her aching back before relaxing into a comfortable sitting position. She rubbed her wrists where the restraints had rubbed, she looked down for a second to see no sign of damage before looking to the man frowning at him. He hadn't moved from his sitting position, finally he spoke up.

"I'm Agent Coulson and I am guessing you have a lot of questions for me."

"Only one." Isabelle looked down a moment trying to not get her hopes up before looking back to him. "How do you know me?"

The man smiled warmly at her while Isabelle waited holding her breath not really sure what answer to expect from him. It seemed longer than it actually was before he spoke.

"I knew you when you were sixteen, a young woman leaving school wanting to join us on missions."

"Missions?" Isabelle frowned staring at him a little confused by what he was saying.

"You are currently being held by the organization you attacked days ago. An organization you once wanted to be a part of."

"So I am home, this planet is my home?" Isabelle felt herself freeze not expecting it to happen like his at all. It felt like a brick wall full of raw emotions. She didn't know what to do or say, it was indescribable.

"Your home." He nodded still smiling.

Isabelle smiled trembling knowing that she was at least close to finding her real family now, she felt tears form in her eyes. She was overwhelmed by so may feelings and thoughts, she just looked to the man Coulson before saying.

"Whats going to happen to me now?"

"I don't know we haven't thought that far ahead." Coulson explained looking at her becoming serious again. "You took a mans life, imitably defending yourself. You weren't to know who he was, or we were. But a life is still a life, you were also in alliance with Loki."

"I know it looks that way but you must understand I had no choice." Isabelle interrupted him knowing where he was going. "He was my only chance to freedom, to get away from Thanos and a certain death. There is something you need to know." She paused knowing this was something dangerous to tell some one she had just met but they seemed to be working to stop Loki, which in turn would stop him killing any one else. "I am bonded with him, as in Loki."

"Married." Coulson frowned looking a little horrified.

"Not really no." Isabelle shook her head trying to quickly think of a way to explain it. "I mistook it for that, but really it means our lives are tied. If anything should happen to either of us, if one of us were to die an unnatural death so would the other. Loki doesn't love, its not an romantic arrangement at all."

Coulson looked at her slightly surprised by what she had just said. She sat there awkwardly knowing that this information could be used against her, so they could win against Loki.

"I really had no choice." Isabelle continued breaking the silence knowing she needed to explain why. "It was the only way that Thanos would agree to release me, Loki promised me freedom but that was a lie. I see that now but as long as I am tied with him, he will want to keep me close and safe, to guarantee nothing would happen to him."

There was a large shudder which shook the entire room making Isabelle grab the edge of the table to steady herself. She looked around wondering what had happened as loud alarms started. Coulson stood up looking at her one last time before leaving her alone in the room with no idea what the hell was going on.


	18. Chapter 18

_Isabelle, Isabelle_

She heard the voice that made her looked around checking that she was alone before realizing it was then in her head. It was the first time she had heard his voice since he struck her, having no idea where he want no and not knowing how far these abilities they shared stretched. She could only speculate where he was right now, she hadn't even thought about what had happened to him since she had woken.

_Where are you?_

She thought looking to the door seeing a small glass window. She slipped off the bed walking to the door testing it, but already knowing the answer. She leant against the locked door looking at the people hurrying pass looking flustered, lights were flashing and she could hear explosions in the distance. The guards that Coulson had spoken about were no where in sight, she just sighed wondering what the hell was happening. She leant against the door waiting for some response from Loki.

_On this ship with you. Be ready for me when I come and get you._

Isabelle froze for a moment not expecting him to come and get her after she had betrayed him. Her heart hammered in her chest, not knowing what treatment to expect from him now. Remembering the way he had glared at her when she had told him to stop, a shudder passed through her knowing he held grudges on those who questioned him. She looked down a moment thinking as she thought about what to say back to him, feeling lost for words. She waited a moment contemplating what to say before asking.

_Whats happening, is this you?_

_It isn't me doing this exactly, its men under my command coming to get us._

Isabelle sighed feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach, she should have known better than to think she was free from him just like that. She knew this bond meant she was tied to him now, chained even. He would not let her go in fear something would happen to her. This perhaps worked in her favor though, it would hopefully mean he would no do anything to harm her as punishment. She knew however if she choose him it would mean becoming an enemy of people she once knew. Loki would not release her to join them, she knew that but she just wanted to to make her own decision about what she wanted. She reluctantly obeyed Loki standing by the door and waited, when a armed man appeared holding the scepter in his hand. She just cocked her head, she wasn't just going to go with any one. The door clicked open, she looked at the man for a moment, he was dressed in a black uniform, short haired no one she recognized until she looked at his eyes.

_Loki_

_Mov_e

She heard those stern words knowing now wasn't the time to ask questions or disobey him. She followed him around some corridors, passing numerous people. Non of them stopping them but then again he looked like the other uniformed men and no longer like a threat. So he could shift as well, Isabelle thought, this was something new to her.

They entered a room where she saw Coulson standing pointing a weapon at another Loki, a duplicate, her mouth opened but before she could say or do anything Loki's scepter was buried in his back. She watched horrified as the Loki who stood before them disappeared. Turning she saw Loki transform back to himself, smiling broadly.

Her heart was racing she saw Coulson fall to the floor blood coming through his clothing. She felt a panic rise within her, she couldn't let another person die, especially some one who knew her past. She collapsed by his side and using her hands applied pressure on the wound before turning back to Loki screaming at him.

"What have you done?"

"They will all fall Isabelle." Loki drawled staring at her before moving over to a control.

Isabelle looked around trying to find something to help Coulson. She only then noticed another man with similar armor to Loki within a clear cell pounding at the transparent wall. She heard Loki taunt him and call him brother, so another Asgardian was on earth. Isabelle shook her head as she diverted her eyes back to Coulson saying.

"Don't leave me now."

"I don't have much time left." Coulson rasped wincing in pain.

"What can I do to help?" Isabelle panicked

"Stay." Coulson grabbed hold of her hands with his. "Stay, help them against him, we were your friends Isabelle."

"Like family." Isabelle sighed feeling a tear run down her cheek.

Coulson nodded she felt a rush of air around her, she looked behind to see the cell with Loki's brother in had disappeared. Loki approached her and Coulson, he put a hand on her arm pulling her away. She yanked her arm away from him, standing up and turning to stare at him.

"Come with me Isabelle." Loki growled his hand out towards her.

"No." Isabelle shook her head staring back at him. "No I am not doing this any more Loki, I am not being a part of it, this destruction."

"You don't have a choice." He smirked looking at her arrogantly. "Like you could stop me. You are mine and your coming with me."

"No." Isabelle repeated standing strong. "I am not."

Loki's eyes narrowed, she knew she had to stop this now, he could easily over power her and force her to go with him. She didn't want to be a prisoner to some one like that again. She kept her gaze on him as she picked up the weapon Coulson had in his hands before Loki had injured him. She stood back up pointing it at him, she had a good feel about this weapon.

"What are you going to do Isabelle, join these humans?" Loki mocked

"They're my family, my kind." Isabelle answered

"So you plan on using a weapon against me and you." Loki continued to drawl.

Isabelle knew he was right, if this did kill him, make him die an unnatural death it would kill her too. She paused a moment watching him as she thought. She knew she couldn't let Loki carry on now, not to her home. She pulled the trigger closing her eyes as the blast hit Loki. Waiting a moment she opened one eye to see a hole in the wall before her but no sign of Loki. She knew she hit him but perhaps it wasn't enough to stop him. She dropped the weapon before kneeling back down to Coulson.

"I am sorry, so sorry." She took hold of his cold hands.

"You did good Iz" He smiled weakly at her.

She heard hurried footsteps heading towards them she looked up to see the man who spoke to Loki when they arrived. It was the first time she noticed that he only had one eye. He pointed a weapon at her before saying.

"Step away from him."

"Sir stop, she helped us." Coulson spluttered trying to move but failing. "She is on our side."

Slowly he put the weapon down crouching down beside Coulson looking at his injury. She stayed where she was watching the pair of them. She didn't dare move incase the stranger decided to use the weapon on her.

"Stay awake, eyes on me." The stranger said

"No, I'm clocking out here." Coulson answered as a little blood ran down his lip

"Not an option." The stranger replied.

"No its okay sir. They needed help" Coulson took Isabelle's hand "And something." He paused for a moment struggling for air "Something to." He tried again still short of breath before his body slowly relaxed as his life slipped away.

Isabelle just stared at his lifeless body, tears running down her face as she placed his hand back on his chest. She forgot the fact she was in other company, when she looked up she noticed the man staring at her while other guards entered the room

"Take her back to the cell." He said firmly before looking back down to Coulson.

"Yes Director." One guard replied

The guards grabbed her pulling her off the floor, she didn't bother in struggling there was no point. She then had a thought which made her stop turning against the guards to look back at the man.

"One question please." Isabelle begged staring at the man Coulson had called Sir watching him get to his feet. He approached her before giving a nod. "I had a locket, a necklace, it was taken, inside was a message always together C. Was it Coulson who gave it to me?"

* * *

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed so far, loving hearing from you. Let me know what you think so far. Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Isabelle sat in the corner of the cell, she rested her head back against the wall, closing her eyes to think. She had heard nothing from Loki since his departure, part of her was pleased that he had left her alone. Another part though was worried what he was going to do now. He had a plan, he wanted a throne and nothing or no one was going to stop him. She knew they would come to ask questions about him, in honesty though she was not going to be able to give them anything they wanted. She actually knew so very little about him. Perhaps that was why Loki had kept her in the dark since they had arrived on earth, to protect himself. Maybe he knew all along that she had family here, that if she found out she would turn on him. All only theory's though, no one really knew What he thought but himself.

She let out a long sigh, this was not how she imagined being free from Thanos would turn out. She was stupid in following Loki so blindly, however it had gotten her here away from the Sanctuary. She pulled her knees up to her chest resting her head on her knees for comfort, she felt so numb. After all the different emotions she had had in such a short period of time, it had been too much. She was terrified what the future held for her now, worrying about what Loki was going to do. She hated that part of her was relieved that it wasn't Coulson who had given her the locket while feeling grief that a man who had been kind to her and seemed to want to help her had died. She was shocked when she had been told who had given her the locket and that she had a brother which gave her hope of having a true family. It was all just too much.

She couldn't believe that while in Loki's hold she had met her own brother. The man they had also called Barton. She was stupid to have not noticed the similarities between them, they were now obvious to see. The door to her cell opened as she saw the man they called Director and sir entered the room looking down at her. He seemed to hold some sort of authority here, she guessed he was in charge.

"Get up." He said using an commanding tone.

Isabelle did as she was told too, not wanting to anger the person who held her fate in his hands, she stood in front of him. Patiently standing waiting to find out what he had planned for her.

"I looked at the recordings we had from what happened before Agent Coulson's death, as well as footage of what happened between you, him and Loki." He explained not giving any hint of emotion away. "You tried to protect Coulson against Loki I appreciate that."

"Thank you." Isabelle sighed hoping that they perhaps trusted her a little more now.

"I also read through Coulson's initial report on you, I understand why you did what you did joining Loki." He continued still sounding very serious as he moved slowly around the room. "You were once one of us Isabelle. I understand you have no memory of that but we do look after our own. It doesn't excuse that you have had a hand in what Loki has done."

"I know." Isabelle nodded looking up at the man not moving from the spot where she stood, just following him with her eyes. "But I think I may be a way to stop him, Loki. I am able to match his strength, I can fight him."

He paused for a moment looking at her with his one eye, it narrowing for a moment while he thought. She remained still waiting for his response but didn't give her one, just turning and walking out of the room the door shutting behind him. She shook her head knowing that it was a long shot them trusting her after all she had done. She started to pace the room, she had never been good at being isolated. She hated being alone and especially now when there was so much she wanted to do, see and say.

The door opened again and this time she recognized the face of one of the people entering. She watched as the Clint Barton entered the room, this time his eyes matched hers compared to the illuminate blue that they were while under Loki's control. A redheaded woman followed him in but keeping her distance from them at the same time.

"Izzy." He said looking at her coming within stepping distance of her. "Its you."

She just looked at him a little unsure what to really say or do, she had no time to prepare herself at all. She looked down away from his gaze feeling a little awkward before she noticed he held the locket, her locket in his hand. She just smiled slightly, this was not how she dreamt on meeting her family but she was getting what she wanted. Getting some courage out of that thought, she looked back to him and nodded.

"God, I thought you were," He stopped himself, she could see he was doubting what he saw before him. "Its been over eight years I gave up on seeing you again."

"And I finding you." Isabelle whispered a small smile appearing on her face.

There was then a awkward silence, neither of them moving. He just stared at her before turning to look at the woman his hands rubbing at his face.

"I can't do this Natasha." He said before walking out.

Isabelle was left standing in the room, not sure if she had done something wrong. She wanted to go after him but she knew that wasn't a option she had at the moment as a prisoner. The redheaded woman watched him go before turning her attention back to Isabelle. She let out a sigh as she stepped forward saying.

"He's struggling at the moment, after all that's happened. I'm Natasha, we knew each other before." She paused for a moment staring at Isabelle. "Before what ever happened to you happened I guess."

"We were friends?" Isabelle frowned not really understanding what the woman meant.

"Yeah, though I use to see you and Clint more like family." She smiled back at her, it was a warm smile which gave Isabelle a little hope. "I always guessed you were taken because of me and Clint being around you so much."

"Do you know what happened to me?" Isabelle asked staring at her.

"No, we did come to rescue you. But where you were being held, it had been destroyed, we had presumed you with it." She replied shaking her head moving slowly around the room her arms crossed. "Guess we were too late, I am sorry."

Isabelle just nodded taking in this new information she had be given. There was another silence, Isabelle never imagined this was how she would meet people who knew her. She always thought that it would be full of warmth, love and happiness. Though after all that had happened she could understand why perhaps that wasn't the current situation. She however remained where she stood, knowing that she was still a prisoner, even though she use to be one of them apparently. She didn't want to give them any further reasons not to trust her.

"We need your help." Natasha finally broke the silence bringing Isabelle's attention back onto her. Isabelle frowned at the woman cocking her head, unsure what would be asked of her. "We need to know what Loki has planned?"

"You think he would have told me that." Isabelle laughed shaking her head, they obviously thought there was more between her and Loki. She looked down for a moment as she replied. "Loki only trusted himself with such information. He never gave me any information, I was just a prized possession."

"So you can do nothing to help us?" Natasha sighed sounding defeated.

"I never said that." Isabelle smiled looking up and back at her. "I have fought with him before, I know his moves, I can match his strength, I can stop him."

"That sounds rather optimistic." Natasha's one eyebrow rose.

"I have been trained for this." Isabelle nodded looking away from the woman, thinking about what Gamora had taught her. "We are evenly matched against each other. Let me help you stop him."

Isabelle knew it was a lot to ask, to be freed from this cell, trusted and given the means to stop Loki but she guessed they were out of options now. Slowly she turned back to face Natasha looking at her face to face. She could tell that Natasha was weighing the pros and cons of what had been asked.

"You step out of line Isabelle I will have to kill you." Natasha told her sternly, Isabelle knew this was not an empty threat.

"Let me prove myself to you." Isabelle answered seriously staring back at the red head.

Natasha paused for a moment looking back at Isabelle before she slowlynodded heading to the door and opening it. Isabelle followed her as she saw two guards crumpled on the floor. Isabelle glanced up to Natasha who just smiled before leading the way out. Isabelle stepped over the guards looking at them, they were still alive and she realized that she wasn't meant to be out of her cell, it was a prison break. She had a lot to prove still to make it more permanent she guessed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Natasha what is she doing here?" She heard her brothers voice as they entered a ship. By the tone he used he wasn't to impressed.

Isabelle noticed he was in a pilot seat, he glanced at her catching her eye before turning away again. Isabelle looked down feeling a little hurt that he still had no more to say to her. Her hands ran over her stomach, the skin tight suit was a little different to anything she had worn before. Natasha made her change saying that she would attract less attention in it than in prison wear, she had also allowed her to have some daggers. Isabelle declined a gun, it wasn't what she was use to using and she doubted she really needed it against Loki. He had already shown them that guns were useless against him.

"She is here to help, I have her word she'll behave." Natasha replied moving through the ship with ease sitting down beside Clint. Isabelle noticed how they worked together, they were close, it was obvious. She just smiled it was nice knowing that they had each other at least.

"Did Fury authorize this?" Another voice said entering the ship making Isabelle jump as she saw the tall man dressed in blue and red. The one she had saved from Loki's scepter. Only now she noticed how tall and well big he was. He made her look so small, she just stepped to one side out of his way.

"No more than what we have planned capt." Natasha answered not looking behind her.

"Stark thinks he knows where Loki and the Tesseract will be." The man said heading to the front of the ship. "Head to Stark Tower."

She watched as the door of the ship closed and they took off. Isabelle took a seat on the floor looking at her feet and keeping her mouth shut. She didn't need to give these people any more reasons not to trust her. Her previous actions and being with Loki was enough to make them nervous about her.

She tried to calm the surge of adrenaline that made her heart pump erratically. She needed to be calm and focused if she was going to help them. She remembered what Gamora had told her that there had to be an element of surprise when it came to defeating an opponent more powerful than yourself. She knew she had only one chance of doing this against Loki.

"I guess I should thank you." She heard a voice say bringing her back to reality. She looked up seeing that the voice belonged to the red and blue uniformed man. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Isabelle." She replied her eyes meeting his. He didn't seem that bothered by her presence, there was no worried expression on show. "And there's no need."

"No you didn't need to do what you did, you risked your life for some one you didn't know." He continued to say.

"And you did it for all those people, without any thanks." Isabelle shrugged. "I just needed to prevent Loki from doing any more damage."

Steve just nodded leaving her alone to think in peace. The journey wasn't too long, as they got into the city, Isabelle stood up to look at the grand buildings whizzing by, her eyes were drawn to the other flying objects, she realized that Loki had managed to get Thanos's army of Chitauri here. This was going to be harder now, they weren't going to be fighting one individual. Her heart pounded they came to a building where she could see two individuals fighting, she noticed Loki first before seeing his opponent was the man Loki had dropped out of the ship earlier. So his brother had survived the fall. Her mouth then dropped open as she saw Loki fire a blast from his staff straight at them. The ship shook violently causing Isabelle to fall back from where she stood. Expecting the impact of the floor as the ship lost control instead she felt a strong arm around her. She was pulled against Steve who held them in place everything falling around them as they lost control of the air craft. The ship crashed into the ground with a shudder, the moment they were stationary steve relaxed his hold. She glanced at him smiling and nodding in thanks, he returned the smile as Natasha and Clint passed them. The four of them headed into the street, Isabelle just looked up at the tower where Loki was.

"Are you going to help us or what?" She heard Natasha call from some distance away.

"I have to do something." Isabelle looked at the red headed woman.

"You promised you would help." Natasha's eyes narrowed

"And I will, I have the best chance of getting Loki to surrender." Isabelle stared back at the woman. "Are you going to help me do that."

Natasha let out a long sigh shaking her head before nodding, she got the men to follow suit rather easily. They headed towards the tower, Isabelle knew this was not going to be easy after all Loki had intelligence. He knew they would come fro him and he would make sure he could not be stopped.

"We have to trust her Tony." Steve was saying. "We have little reason not too after what she has done."

Isabelle looked from him to Natasha and her brother. Clint was still avoiding eye contact, Natasha just smiled at her confusion.

"We have a man in the sky." Natasha told her understanding her confused expression. "Its just a communication device."

Nodding Isabelle followed them around a corner, as predicted there were Chitauri warriors prepared for them. Stopping all of them looked at her, she had seen them many times, never worried but now. This was a completely different matter, she didn't have Thanos's protection at the moment. Slowly she stepped forward looking at them trying to become some one with authority. Knowing that they only followed Loki for now, till Thanos was bored of this plan of his at least.

"Move aside." She commanded. There was silence, she took a deep breath in and tried to sound more firm. "Are you defying me, Daughter of Thanos."

That seemed to get to them, they looked among one another. Trying to stay strong she stood waiting for their response. She knew that they were only working for Loki at the moment, they still belonged to Thanos over all and she was still classed as Thanos's daughter. A few minutes passed and nothing had happened, they still stood firm.

"Guessing you have no powers after all." Natasha muttered from behind her not sounding too impressed.

"I guess not." Isabelle replied not bothering to look behind her. "But I only said I could help defeat Loki. I was hoping the infantry wasn't around yet. They obviously only answer to Loki at the moment and I lost that alliance when I defied him."

"If we distract them you could go ahead." Steve said trying to find a positive out of the situation that stood in their way. "And stop Loki."

"Is that wise." She head her brother grumble. "She was with him after all."

"Not my choice." Isabelle hissed as they advanced towards the army. "I did choose to help you in the end."

She managed to kill a few of the Chitauri before breaking through the ranks, she looked at the other three who were in still in combat completely surround. Isabelle let out a sigh of frustration as she headed back into the attack to help them. Natasha caught her eye before she shouted.

"Go we will catch up."

Isabelle nodded managing to slip within the building, not getting cornered by anyone trying to stop her. She started her ascent of the building, sprinting up the staircase. She got to the top flight seeing a guard posted outside the door which confirmed she was in the right place. The fight between them were short, Isabelle had gotten the upper hand early before killing it with its own weapon. She opened the door way going into stealth mode, she didn't want any surprises. She listened out hearing nothing, she crept through the different rooms before coming into the man room. She saw Loki trying to push himself off the floor, he had been recently attacked by the look of it.

"My darling Isabelle." Loki smiled getting off the slowly floor not looking at her.

"I'm not yours." Isabelle shook her head with disgust. "I was just another slave to you and you would have never given me the freedom I wanted. Everything you said to me was a lie wasn't it?"

"Help me and you will find out." Loki grinned at her. A smile which would have had her trembling before hand but now she understood him better. She could only see the destruction he was causing.

Isabelle just shook her head, it was the first time she had been able to see it clearly. How Loki had given her hope, made her feel safe and wanted, it was all a act, a ploy to get what he wanted. She stared at him for a moment, knowing that she wasn't the naive little scared girl he had first met. He had changed her for the better, she did have that to thank him for. He had taught her to grow a back bone, stand up for what she believed in and be her own person.

"No Loki." She shook her head pulling out her dagger gripping the handle tightly.

"You join them, you join that pathetic team." Loki spat his anger levels rising.

"My family, did you know that?" Isabelle asked him frowning watching his reaction, she noticed how the corner of his lip twitched up wards. "Did you know Agent Barton was my brother?"

There was a silence that fell between them, she guessed he was trying to distract her from the question. She watch as Loki brush off his dusty clothing standing up to his full height. A smile appeared on his face as his green eyes met hers. She just tried to stay firm knowing she needed to know the answer to her question.

"Yes." He nodded sounding very arrogant. "Of course I did, as I entered his mind I saw you there. A young innocent" She flinched at the word knowing what he meant by that. "girl, loved by all. Then the hurt and pain he suffered when you disappeared."

"Why didn't you tell me." Isabelle shouted feeling outraged that he kept such important from her. "That was all I wanted, a family and you kept it from me all this time."

"Because if I had told you, you would not have let me continue with my plan, you would want to protect this weak planet. Save all these worthless people." Loki hissed moving closer to her. "But like you could stop me, I can over power you Isabelle. I have seen inside your soul and you don't have it in you to stop me."

"Maybe that was true before we were bonded. I may have fallen in love with you, the idea of what you could give me and that has only brought me suffering. Maybe that is why everyone who loved you has also disappointed you." Isabelle sighed as she looked down at the dagger. "Because you made them. I need to stop you from hurting any one else Loki, stop you from doing it to yourself."

"Isabelle." Loki growled taking another step closer to her. She knew she had touched upon a dangerous subject with him but it was only the truth.

"Stop." She placed the dagger against her abdomen. The tip of the blade pushing into the material covering her skin. She knew she had to commit to her plan, this was the only power she held over him.

"Your playing a dangerous game now." Loki's eyes narrowed realizing what she was thinking about doing.

She could feel herself tremble, fear setting in. It was not a game to her, this was real, this was life. Gripping the handle of the dagger tighter, her hands turning white she watched Loki who seemed to be assessing the situation.

"Stop this now Isabelle." Loki said using a very authoritative tone. "We will leave together, Another planet can be taken."

"No." Isabelle shook her head smiling. "Thats a lie and I know it. There is too much here, the tesseract and all you started. Thanos won't give you another opportunity you know that, I know certainly know it. This was your one chance and you wouldn't give it up for me." She watched Loki's expression drop, he seemed to realize where she was going. He lunged towards her. It all happened so quickly, Isabelle plunged the dagger into her abdomen, the pain was beyond describable. She gasped her head going back as tears fell around her cheeks. Her body was collapsing and she had no control to stop it. She however didn't hit the floor, she fell into a warm body which lowered them both to the ground.

She looked up to see Loki growing paler by the second. He just stared down at her keeping her close to his body.

"What have you done Isabelle." He whispered his voice sounding defeated, a tone which she had never heard from him.

"I had to stop you, your anger and hate had grown beyond even your control." She sighed closing her tiring eyes. "This is finally freedom."

She found herself unable to open them again, her body drifting the pain dwindling being taken over by a heaviness. Perhaps this was going to be her freedom in a after life some where. She felt herself smile at the thought welcoming death for the first time.


	21. Chapter 21

Beep, beep, beep

Isabelle felt like there was something being lifted off her body. The tightness in her chest loosening making it easier to breath. The constant pain was dwindling down to something softer, gentle and warm.

Beep, beep, beep

Feeling herself frowning at the unfamiliar noise disturbing her slumber. She tested her abilities to move, she still felt a heaviness but her hands were able to grasp the materials surrounding her.

Beep, beep, beep

Shifting she opened one eye, turning her head seeing she was connected to some type of machinery. She pushed herself up pulling the cables off of her, she heard the machines alarms starting to go off loudly. Glancing around the room she was lying in such a comfortable and clean bed, the rest of the room was just as clean. There was a bunch of beautiful pink plants at the end of the bed on a table, she just stared at for a moment. Continuing the scan the room around her she saw a person slumped in a chair, it was Clint, her brother, still fast asleep even though the noise of the machine. Smiling she looked at him, he was covered in cuts, blood and dirt she presumed it was from the fighting he had done. Suddenly a plump woman dressing in blue entered the room, she looked at her sternly, Isabelle swung her legs off the side of the bed she was in waiting for something bad to happen.

"What do you think your doing Miss Barton." The larger woman scolded her before giving her a warm smile.

Isabelle didn't really know how to reply, she was a little confused and dazed. She had one never been called Miss Barton before, she just sat there her mouth slightly open as the woman fussed around her. The woman pushed her down, tucking her back into the bed, something that no one had done before at least that she knew of. Isabelle lay wrapped up in bed baffled with what was going on around her. This was not part of her plan, she certainly did not expect to wake up and she had never been treated like this ever. She was meant to be dead, that was what the plan was but if she was here now that meant that Loki would also be around some where.

"You had us all worried for a moment." A voice said bringing her out of her own thoughts.

Isabelle looked over to the door seeing the man dressed in black with the eye patch named Fury standing in the doorway. He stepped into the room, watching the woman work not saying anything else till she left them alone. Isabelle just looked around her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"What happened?"

"We got to you before you had actually sacrificed yourself. Very noble and stupid of you." He drawled his expression not changing.

"And Loki?" Isabelle continued her eyes not leaving him.

"He is still alive, if that is what you meant." Fury moved to the end of her bed and picked up some notes looking at them. "You forgot to mention the link between the pair of you."

"I wanted an element of surprise." Isabelle sighed looking down at her hands which were clasped on her lap. She then looked back to her brother, his light breathing indicating he was still asleep.

"Well it worked." Fury continued his eye following her gaze. "He hasn't left your side since we found you bleeding out, once removing the dagger the blood flow stopped, when you arrived to this hospital there was no wound and now your awake. All in 2 days. How did you managed that?"

"I don't know, Thanos, the person who took me in found me with these abilities. I don't know how I got them." Isabelle answered looking back at Fury shrugging. "I don't have any memories of before then, I don't remember this world, my life before not even my family." She glanced over to Clint who was still sleeping. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"I still don't know, you helped us defeat a major threat to this world. If we were a public organisation you would be a hero. Thor Loki's brother thinks you should go back to their home world live your life there because of your link with Loki. But your human, so I don't think that is a wise choice." Fury replied sounding honest with his answer. "After all you have done and considering your one of us I don't feel like I can lock you away for any crimes that you have committed in the past." He paused suddenly becoming stern. "However we will track you, keeping an very close eye on you and one toe out of line I will have to rethink my options."

"Thank you." Isabelle smiled nodding understanding exactly what he meant.

"Don't make me regret my decision." Fury added as he left the room.

Isabelle smiled broaden as she realised she was now free, to make her own choices. She heard some movement looking back to her brother to see him sitting up a smile appearing on his face.

"How much did you hear?" Isabelle frowned

"Enough." He slowly got out of the chair he was in stretching. "What you did was completely reckless you know."

"I had little choice, I needed to prove myself."

"Was it because of how I was to you." He looked a little worried. "I mean it was a lot for me to take in, I was a complete bastard to you."

"No." She lied knowing part of her was trying to show him what side she was on. "I understood how confused you must have been after everything." She watched him come closer to her. "I did it because I knew it would work."

A few minutes passed by neither of them saying anything, she looked back to the plants admiring there beauty.

"There roses." She heard Clint say as he sat on the side of your bed. "They use to be your favourite. Look I understand if all of this is a lot to take in. Natasha told me how you have lost all your memories but I would like to get to know you again if you would let me."

"No I would really like that." Isabelle turned to look at him beaming, feeling excited at the prospect of getting to know her brother better.


	22. Chapter 22

Isabelle must have fallen asleep at some point because she woke to a load of shouting. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"There is no way your taking her." She heard what sounded like her brothers raised voice.

"My father will want evidence of this bond, if not I cannot guarantee he will not kill Loki for his crimes." Another voice replied angrily, she guessed from his phrasing it was Thor. "If my father does kill Loki your sister will perish too."

"She has been through too much already because of your brother, I don't want him any where near her again." Clint continued hardly containing his anger. "Can't your father just take your word, you have seen it for yourself."

Isabelle sighed guessing she needed to be a part of this, fed up of people speaking for her, this had to be her choice. She slipped out of the bed and moved around the room into the hallway where the two men stood staring at each other. She noticed Natasha was leaning against the wall looking highly amused with what was going on.

"I want to make sure that Isabelle is kept safe just like you do friend." Thor said calmly this time. "I will promise to protect her myself."

"I have just found her, I am not handing her over to anyone to take to another planet. Not again." Clint snapped.

"Whats going on." Isabelle cut in looking at the pair of them her arms crossed.

She saw the two men look at her suddenly becoming quiet, neither one of them answering her question. She waited a minute before turning to look at Natasha who smiled at her standing up straight saying.

"Thor seems to think it would be a good idea to go back to his home world, his father will apparently need to see this bond you have with Loki first hand. Otherwise his dad could kill Loki which would mean you too. Clint on the other hand has seemed to have remembered all about being a protective big brother and think its a really bad idea." Natasha filled her in breaking the now silent corridor.

"So." Isabelle thought trying to take in this new information. "I need to go to Asgard with you?" She looked to Thor who just nodded. "And with your brother to secure my life."

"Yes." Thor replied looking down at her. "And I promise you, you will not be forced to see Loki any more than you need too. I will make sure you are kept safe and returned here as soon as possible."

Isabelle just nodded taking in what Thor had told her, there wasn't really a choice, if she wanted to live now she needed to do this. So much had changed, she was willing to die only days ago but that was to protect her family. Now she had a opportunity to get to know them. This was taking a chance, perhaps she wouldn't die but was it really something she wanted to take a gamble on.

"I don't think he is being unreasonable Clint." Isabelle looked to her brother who seemed to be glaring at Thor. "He is only trying his best to protect us."

"Iz I don't want to loose you again." Clint said sounding worried.

"Your not loosing me." Isabelle smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug. "You know where I am going and that I will come back. Thor has given us his word. We can trust him."

Clint just held onto her tightly, she guessed this was harder for him than it was her. She knew she would come back in time. While he was still only just adjusting to the fact that she was alive after being missing for so long.

Thor didn't give her much time to prepare herself, the doctors cleared her of any injuries amazed in how quickly she had healed. Natasha had brought her some clothes to wear, it was something similar to what she usually wore. Some black trousers, boots, a strap top and a jacket. All very plain.

The journey to where her travel to Asgard would begin was short, she rode in a back of a car with Clint and Natasha, non of them really up to chatting. Isabelle felt herself become nervous at the thought of seeing Loki again and going to Asgard. She had only heard rumours about the planet of the gods, she guessed she knew that was a lie now. Loki had told her how he was in fact mortal but still they were legends.

"You sure you want to do this?" She heard Clint ask her.

She took a moment to think about that question, did she want to be near Loki? No. Did she want to live now she was free? Yes. Did she really have a choice in all of this? No.

"I better had." Isabelle finally answered solemnly

They slowed and stopped, she slowly climbed out of the car seeing that Thor and Loki were already there. Along with the others that were part of the team that had been formed because of Loki's attack, she guessed they just wanted to make sure Loki actually left. Her eyes drifted back to Loki, she stared at him, he still looked drained, he was chained and had something across his mouth. She waited a moment for him to say something, talk in her head but nothing. He could barely look at her, sighing she knew it would be easier on her if he didn't speak to her ever again. All ties she had with him had gone the moment he went all controlling and murderous on her, she wasn't interested in any excuses he may have for that behaviour.

"Come on Iz we don't have a lot of time." She heard Natasha say as she followed them closer to the group.

She felt herself begin to tremble with anticipation of what was going to happen. They walked over to beside Thor, Clint and him seemed to exchange a few quiet words before Clint came back to her.

"I am going to miss you." He muttered in a hush tone.

"I'll be back before you know it." Isabelle tried to sound more confident than she felt.

"Sure." He nodded now trying to act a little more positive than she knew he felt.

She gave him one final hug gripping hold of him tightly before letting go and moving beside Thor looking at him.

"You will be fine Isabelle." Thor told her as he place one of his strong arms around her. She watched as he offered Loki a box with handles to hold. She saw the glow of the tesseract and knew what Thor was doing. The moment Loki took hold of his side, Thor turned the handle he held before there was a rush of air.

Isabelle felt the pull, like a suction that moved them. It was different than before they seemed to be transported at speed through the air. It completely knocked the air out of Isabelle's lungs. She gripped on to Thor tightly as she looked around seeing bright colours pass them by.

It was only a couple of moments before they jolted, it took Isabelle a second to find her feet but Thor kept hold of her stopping her from falling to her arse. She pulled away from Thor looking around a majestic golden room, she was stunned. It was not as she expected, it was more than she ever imagined.

"Welcome to Asgard Isabelle." Thor smiled as guards entered the room. Isabelle froze for a moment before she realised the guards were there for Loki which made her relax ever so slightly.

She just stood by and watched as he was chained up more before being marched away from them. She could see more colour fade from his face and for the first time he looked scared and slightly helpless. Isabelle felt a moment of guilt that she had put him in this position but she tried her hardest to push that thought out of her head.


	23. Chapter 23

Thor took her to a large room, there was everything she needed within it. A large bed, table, chairs even a side room with a bathroom. She stood in the centre of it not really sure what she should be doing right now. Thor had disappeared to check on the arrangements for his brother, leaving her all alone.

Isabelle just looked around the room to afraid to touch anything, she slowly headed towards the large open window. She looked out at the landscape before her, it was beautiful full of rich colours and grand building. The air was fresh, as she felt the breeze brush past her and the sky was stunning. It was still full of stars and galaxies even though it was the day.

There was a gentle cough which startled her as she spun around to see the owner of it. A beautiful woman stood in front of her, she wore a glorious dress and her hair was a dark warm red and gold.

"I am sorry if I scared you child." She said her voice soft and kind which made Isabelle relax ever so slightly. "I'm Frigga, Thor's and Loki's mother, queen of Asgard. I wanted to meet you the moment Thor said you were here."

Isabelle's mouth dropped as she did a clumsy type of bow not really sure how she should address such a person. She was surprised the fact that the Queen of Asgard was even here before her and wanting to see her.

"There is no need for such formalities." The Queen said stepping closer to her. "My you are different from any other human I have seen. I can understand my son is interest in you."

Isabelle looked up frowning not really sure how to respond to such a statement. She just stood there her mouth still slightly open unable to form any words.

"Thor has told me a little of what has happened to you but if you may I need to hear your side of the story in detail if you may?" The Queen asked her as she sat herself down in one of the chairs in the room indicating for Isabelle to sit opposite her.

Isabelle hesitantly placed herself down in the chair looking to the woman in front of her. She guessed this was what Thor needed her to do for her to protect her own life and stop them from killing Loki as a punishment for his crimes.

"I do not know where to start." Isabelle muttered nervously.

"At the beginning will do, where you can first remember from. Do not worry in how long it will take to explain, I need to hear everything if I can be able to help you." The Queen explained.

Nodding Isabelle started from her first memories upon the Sanctuary and in the care of Thanos. The Queen nodded in appropriate places and seemed to show a compassion where needed. Isabelle told her everything, leaving out parts that she was to embarrassed to tell including how intimate she was with Loki

"So my son saved you?" The Queen said at the end "Even with all he did, he wanted to keep you safe."

"Yes." Isabelle replied thinking for a moment, the way she said it made her betrayal look even worse. "He may be a liar, a murderer and after a crown but he did what he could to get me away from a certain death."

"Then why turn on some one who saved you?" Frigga frowned looking at her with a confused expression.

"Because he was wrong, a anger was consuming him and I knew I was the only one who could stop him. The bond was the only thing I had to use against him."

"Thank you. That was all I needed" The Queen stood up smiling at her. "Now before you meet Odin I will get one of the ladies to dress you more appropriately. I will want to see you before you leave though child."

Isabelle just stood watching as the Queen left the chambers, her heart hammered in her chest. She felt cold, she had been though so much death and despair. She wished she was back with her brother the only bit of happiness that she had recently.

As the Queen had told her women arrived to dress her to be presented before the King of Asgard. She was put into a beautiful lilac dress with a silver breast place which showed off her petite waist and lavish jewellery. Once she was ready she stood looking at herself in the mirror. They had plaited her hair so it was less wild. It seemed to shine brighter than what she remembered. There was a knock at the door which one of the women opened for her as Thor stepped into the room looking at Isabelle.

"You look beautiful Isabelle." He commented smiling at her.

"Thank you." Isabelle blushed looking away feeling so childish to be embarrassed by such a simple compliment.

"Come I will take you to my father." He told her.

Isabelle followed Thor down the numerous corridors and paths, she took in the environment around her. She looked at Thor looking at the man before she asked.

"So do you have some one here?"

"Pardon." Thor frowned looking down at her seeming utterly confused.

"A wife or someone." Isabelle smiled feeling a blush come to her cheeks again realizing how inappropriate the question was.

"No not here but on Earth." He sighed seeming saddened by this.

"Why is she not here?" Isabelle stared at him a frown appearing on her brows. She was curious what stopped him from having anything he wanted. He was son of probably one of the most powerful men in the universe. Even Thanos had spoken about Odin and Thanos didn't waist his time thinking about just any one.

"For many reasons, my father does not see it as a good match, I have responsibilities, she is mortal." He started to form a list

"I know your mortal too." Isabelle cut in. "Loki told me." She added quickly looking away.

"Yes but where we age over thousands of years, you only age over decades." Thor glanced down at her. "I wish I could spend every moment with her but I have duties."

"But if you love her then surely you shouldn't waste any time you have together." Isabelle argued but smiling at the same time. She felt a little more at ease with him now he had opened up told her something perhaps others did not know.

Thor just laughed and nodded, Isabelle could see that he loved the woman from earth dearly, it was clear to see. She just smiled feeling a hint of envy, wanting some one to love her like that.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was taking a break but I got itchy fingers to get back to Isabelles Story. Thanks for all the reviews and messages with your thoughts and suggestions. I have posted three chapters to get you started again, let me know what you think. Ta. x**


	24. Chapter 24

Odin was quite an intimidating man, Isabelle felt herself begin to feel like she was standing before Thanos again. He sat in a large grand golden throne, dressed in armour similar to Thor, he had obviously lost an eye at some point as a gold patched covered the socket. Non of which helped her feel at ease around him. She gave a briefer version of her story to Thor's father, she felt his gaze upon her. She could hear her herself stammer her way through the tale. When she finished she glanced to Thor who smiled weakly at her. She remained quiet as Thor gave his account, including how when she tried to sacrifice herself which in turn made Loki weak. He continued on after where she had passed out and Loki had become weaker than Thor had ever seen. Only on her recover did Loki grow strong again.

"So you willingly bonded with my son." Odin asked after a moments thought making Isabelle look up at him. She could see how he was studying her, it made her nervous. "A bond which if either of you die an unnatural death the other shall perish too."

"Yes but I was naive and I needed a way to escape from Thanos. Thanos was the one who suggested it and it was the only way he would guarantee my release. I know it was something hat Loki didn't plan on." Isabelle answered him slowly knowing that she needed to be honest

"Nativity is dangerous." Odin muttered leaning back to think. "Did you love him."

"I thought I did." Isabelle muttered looking away.

"And now?" Odin continued to question.

"I don't know, he changed from the man I met on The Sanctuary. He was kind to me that never really changed I suppose. It was more the anger, hate and greed which consumed him on earth which made me see what he was really after." Isabelle answered him slowly taking her time to think about truth. "He lied to me, making me believe lies over the truth. He was willing for me to loose the one thing i dreamt of, finding my family, even using my own brother. He wanted only to control everything. I escaped from one man who did that I didn't want that to happen to any one else."

She could see a small smile appear on his face at that comment. He stared at her for a couple moments before saying.

"For one so young you learn quickly from your mistakes. No harm will come to Loki because of your bond, you have my word."

"Thank you." Isabelle let out a sigh of relief.

"Now leave me to talk to my son about your return to your planet." Odin said firmly.

Isabelle did a small bow more out of habit with dealing with men like him. She hurried her way out of the room to only find Frigga waiting for her at the door way.

"We do not have long walk with me." The older woman smiled at Isabelle.

She nodded in reply but was not sure what the Queen had planned for her. It was only when they were walking down a quiet empty corridor the Queen spoke again.

"I have spoken to my son, he confirmed your story with a few added extras."

"Oh." Isabelle winced not really sure what to expect now.

"He seemed to be very taken with you." She continued

"Oh." Isabelle repeated still worrying about her first comment. She hoped Loki hadn't told his own mother about there sexual relationship. She wouldn't know what to tell her or how to explain why she had left it out.

"He said about your memory lost, he was able to find them in your mind." Isabelle's jaw dropped she knew she shouldn't have trusted Loki at all, Gamora was right he was dangerous. "He was able to access them while you slept. He asked if I would return them to you."

"Oh." Isabelle now turned to look at her, she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't surprised that Loki knew more about her than she did and he never told her. After all he did it only added to his list of misdoings. She stopped walking and just stared at the queen. "You mean I would know everything?"

"Perhaps. If you wish for me to try?" The queen smiled at her.

Isabelle stared at the woman before her for a moment. Her heart was hammering in her chest, this was something she had dreamed of before she had met Loki and found her brother. She knew that if her memories were returned to her then she would find out how she was changed and what happened to her just before she became a possession of Thanos.

"I have nothing more to loose." Isabelle finally sighed her voice trembling.

"Come with me." The Queen replied sounding very calm about it all.

Isabelle followed her through the numerous corridors till they entered a room bathed with light. She looked around in awe, the room was the most beautiful room she had been in. The light shone through, lighting the entire room making it glow. The was a small bed in the centre of the room which the queen stood beside. Isabelle slowly made her way towards it, sitting down before laying on her back.

"I need you to relax, clear your mind of any thoughts." The queen explained.

"What's going to happen?" Isabelle asked frowning up at the queen beginning to feel her stomach knot itself with worry.

"I do not know, it's different for each person." The queen said thoughtfully. "Your memories could return instantly, not at all or gradually. It depends on the damage that was caused for you to loose them all."

Isabelle nodded closing her eyes, she felt the queens hands on her head. Her touch was gentle, Isabelle felt a heaviness engulf her for a moment it was calm and peaceful till it felt like she was drowning. The pressure continued and she was completely unable to stop it, she was being complete consumed by it. It was all too much as she felt herself pass out unable to control what was happening to her.

_There was only darkness, a shiver ran through her body, she was laying on a cold wet floor. The pain coursing through her body was just bare able but she had no energy to move. There was a click and the creek of the door opening, a bright light shone through the opened door. Her heart rate spiked as fear kicked in, she tried her best to move but her efforts were useless. Two men entered the room grabbing hold of her arms agony swept through her to cry out in pain._

Isabelle bolted upright her she could only hear the erratic thuds of her own heart. She glanced around the room quickly seeing she was in the room given to her by Thor completely alone.

Touching her forehead she felt the sweat pouring out of her, realising that was no a random dream. That was a memory returning to her, it had worked what ever the queen had done to her and perhaps it wasn't the right choice to make.

* * *

**Thanks for the respone so far, keep the reviews coming next chapter will be up soon. Ta x**


	25. Chapter 25

After a long soak in a bath and cleaning herself up, she felt a little more human again. She dressed in the clothes Natasha had given her, she didn't want to fit in here she just wanted to go home learn to live whatever was a normal life on Earth.

She pushed the thoughts about her dream to one side, she guessed it was what ever happened to her before she was found by Thanos. She felt a shiver run down her spine, the fear creeping in knowing that what had happened to her was bad. She knew how bad it must have been with the state she was in when Thanos had come upon her.

Remembering how Gamora had cared for her day and night continuously for her first few days on The Sanctuary. She had been in a bad way on her arrival, weak, lifeless, close to death. Her healing abilities meant she was always going to be physically fine but only after a while, it took a lot of time to fully recover. The way she felt in her dream, she was weak and in so much pain, it matched exactly how she felt from the first memories she had.

She sat on the edge of the window in her room, just staring blankly out across the vast landscape of Asgard. She didn't want to go an explore, not wanting to leave unaccompanied. This wasn't a place where she belonged, she knew people would stare at her and she would attract attention. That was something she wasn't interested in. There was a knock on the door which made her jump out of her own thoughts. The door opened as the Queen walked in looking to the unmade bed before finding Isabelle still seated.

"Your awake." The queen smiled at her warmly. "You have been out for a good day now."

"It worked." Isabelle muttered thinking she should at least inform her that what ever she did to her the right outcome was achieved.

"I guessed, you were screaming and thrashing in your sleep. I presumed it was not a good memory." The queen explained to her looking a little concerned. "I had to get Thor to carry you back here."

"Oh." Isabelle sighed feeling slightly embarrassed by her unconscious actions. "Sorry."

"I told Loki about your choice, he was worried this would happen, that you would remember what happen to you first. He seemed very concerned about your well being, I don't think he believes it was the right choice for you to make." The queen reported.

"Why?" Isabelle frowned a little shocked by this revelation.

"He would not tell me." The queen replied shaking her head moving further into the room. "Perhaps he would tell you in person though, he spent more time with you and managed to access your memories directly. I am sure if you were to ask him he may explain what he saw."

"Go and see him?" Isabelle stared at her startled by what the queen had said.

"Only if you wish to do so." The queen reassured her as she sat down beside her. Her hands going to Isabelle's shining hair. Her fingers working quickly braiding her hair.

Isabelle eyes fixed onto the queen, she wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't want to see Loki, she knew she didn't have it in her to fight him. Though now he knew about her past, what was to come. Maybe it was a good idea to at least speak to him briefly about what he had seen. Then again it could be a test, see if she was really speaking the truth earlier, that she wasn't working with him. It could also be a ploy by Loki to get her to come to him, let him worm his way back in, give her false promises again. The queen gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear bring Isabelle out of her thoughts before saying.

"It was only a thought."

"I want to go home." Isabelle looked to her knowing it was the truth. "I want to see my brother."

"As you wish." The queen nodded smiling, however Isabelle could see the disappointment behind it. "I will get Thor to make the arrangements."

Isabelle stayed where she was as she watched the queen leave the room. Isabelle pulled her knees up against her chest hugging herself. She knew she had made the right decision, she didn't need any more complications.

Within the hour Thor came for her, there walk together was brief neither of the saying a thing to each other for a while till Thor spoke up.

"I just apologise for my mother, she still loves Loki even with what he's done. She only was doing what she thought was the best for both of you."

"I know." Isabelle sighed looking to the blonde man. "She has only been kind to me, I just need to be with Clint, I have spent too long being away from him."

"I understand." Thor smiled down at her.

They continued to walk in silence, Isabelle couldn't push Loki out of her thoughts. She knew she needed to know what was going to happen to him now they were going to let him live.

"What will happen to him now?" Isabelle asked nervously not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. "I mean Loki."

"He is going to spend the rest of of his life in our cells." Thor told her his voice going into a neutral tone. "He will not freed under any circumstances. My fathers wishes. You will never see him again Isabelle." Thor turned to her smiling slightly to reassure her.

"Okay." Isabelle nodded not sure if she should be happy with this news. She felt so confused with all that had happened.

There journey back to earth was short, Thor handed her back to SHEILD who were waiting for them. Isabelle finally felt free from the tie she had with Loki, not needing to worry about him any longer. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Thor disappeared as quickly as they arrived after a short farewell, Isabelle let out a long sigh before smiling. This was it now, this was her own life, what ever she made of it.


	26. Chapter 26

As much as Isabelle had thought she was free, there was a lot of meetings with SHIELD, the man in charge Fury had a lot of rules to tell her. To her disappointed Clint and Natasha were away, so she was on her own most of the time. It gave her time to adjust though, to feel at ease in this environment. She had no more dreams which gave her any real ideas about her past. Only little snippets not enough for her to put anything together. Some of them were almost day to day things, little things like using a mobile phone a item she learnt about after her dream and eating certain foods.

The base that she was staying in was busy enough with people but they all had there own duties and things to be doing. Which meant that Isabelle spent most of her time in her own company or with Director Fury. She didn't mind too much, she had been use to being alone with Thanos but this was different. She was new here, there was no one to show her the ropes here at the moment.

"When will I be allowed to leave?" Isabelle asked Fury

She watched Fury move around his table glancing at her with his one eye. She remained seated back comfortably in the chairs provided. She had become more relaxed in his presence, learning that he was not trying to catch her out or betray her.

"Once I can find some one to look after you." Fury replied bluntly.

"I do not need looking after." Isabelle scoffed "I have survived outside this world on another planet."

"Exactly." Fury said cooly. "You have lived outside this world, you have no memories of earth and I need more from you to believe I can trust you."

"Fine." Isabelle rolled her eyes knowing she had lost that one.

"Now if that was all, you can go." Fury told her.

Isabelle stood up nodding at him before she left. She made her way down to the gym, it was the one place she went often to pass the time. At first people had been curious, if anything wanting to see what Isabelle knew as a outsider. Isabelle tried to keeping her distance till she was taunted by a group of men. She had been challenged and she knew she could win, after explaining that to them and they didn't back down she did what any person would. The fight didn't last long, Rumlow her opponent was good but Isabelle was stronger and faster. It ended when she managed by accident to dislocate his shoulder. Since then no one challenged her or even spoke to her.

She was taking her frustrations out on punch bag, she was fed up of being caged and isolated. She was taking it out on the defenceless bag she could see the seams beginning to split.

"I think that bag has had enough." A voice said.

Isabelle span around looking for the owner of the voice surprised by who it was. She looked up at the blue eyes, blonde haired man standing before her. She just took a moment staring at him before she recognised the face.

"Steve isn't it?" Isabelle panted trying to catch her breath. She watched him nod as he unzipped his jacket and taking it off so he was just in a t-shirt and trousers. She held her breath for a moment admiring the view, the suit he had worn to battle had hid a lot. He was packing some pretty large muscles, that with his height made him larger than the normal man.

"So how are you finding your way around?" He asked looking at her smiling.

"Okay I guess." Isabelle shrugged looking away from him for the first time.

"That doesn't sound too convincing." Steve muttered placing his jacket in a corner as he crossed his arms across that broad chest.

"I suppose it could be going better." Isabelle mumbled looking to the floor knowing it was true, she knew people were judging her from certain actions.

"I remember how that feels." Steve chuckled slightly which confused Isabelle, he obviously noticed this as he continued. "I am actually 94 years old. I was frozen in time for 70 years, I had the same treatment once I was defrosted so your not alone."

"You were frozen and you survived?" Isabelle frowned curiosity taking over.

"I am different, I was enhanced a like you have been I suppose." Steve answered her question after a moments thought. "I had to put a ship down to stop it from destroying everything and I was frozen in the process. I have only been awake for just over a year and I am still only processing what's happened and changed in those 70 years. Don't let it get to you, you will be out in the world in no time and it will be intimidating to begin with."

"I guess." Isabelle nodded smiling back at him knowing he was only telling the truth. He seemed genuine enough. "It's just." She stopped herself feeling stupid by what she was thinking of saying. She knew it was only that she was on her own at the moment and it was just stupid how she felt.

"What?" Steve looked at her worried.

"It's lonely." She blushed feeling ridiculous now she said it. "Since that incident no one apart from you and Fury have spoken to me."

"You mean with Rumlow." Steve said a small smirk appearing on his face. "It takes time for people to get use to something different. Perhaps you went the wrong way in showing people what you can do but from what I hear Rumlow was just as guilty challenging you."

"How do you do it?" Isabelle sighed feeling less embarrassed.

"I was known about before they found me, I guess that made it easier." Steve thought about it aloud. "I sure when Barton is back you will get sorted.

"Yeah I guess." She nodded. "Thanks." She smiled at him appreciating the advice.

He just nodded she made her way to leave before turning back at the man watching him change the punch bag she was using for a fresh one. She smiled appreciating the conversation she had with him. She sighed heading back to her room and collapsing on her bunk. Exhaustion taking over, unable to clean herself up before sleep took over.


	27. Chapter 27

_"Give her more" a voice said_

_"More may kill her sir." Another replied_

_"She has survived this much already, if she dies we know our mistake." The first continued._

_Isabelle felt a cool liquid flow into her arm, she just managed to open her eyes to see that she was connected to tubes a fluorescent blue substance being pumped into her. Her adrenaline spiked as her heart began to race, she felt herself panic as she looked around. Only clad in some small shorts and a crop top she could see the different colours which covered her skin. She felt warm tears run down her face as she looked up. Bright lights shone directly onto her blinding her from identifying any of the owners of the voice. She felt herself shiver from being cold, her breathing was slow and she felt so tired. As she just managed to rest her eyes, falling into a light sleep. She then tensed up a burning sensation slowly licking at her body. Moving its way like a wild fire across her body. She screamed as the pain intensified pulling on the restraints which held her in place. Crying and sobbing for them to stop what they were doing but no one listened. As the pain dwindled the sensation lingered for only a few more moments till it had gone. She felt herself slump forward, the restraints pulling against her bare skin._

_"Again." A voice drawled._

_"Yes sir." A voice answered._

_"Please." Isabelle begged_

_"This time for longer." The first voice said making Isabelle weep and struggle again_.

Isabelle woke stunned a pain on he side made her open her eyes to see that she was on the floor, the bed she had been in above her. Pushing herself off the floor she rubbed the side she landed on. This had been the first bit of memory that meant something she had since Asgard. She sat on the edge of her bed trying to make sense of it all. She had been given something a drug by people on this planet. It didn't make sense at all. Even Fury with all his information didn't know what had happened to her. She had been taken, Clint spent months looking for her and when they did find where she was being kept. They arrived to find it burnt to the ground, no survivors or evidence.

She let out a long sigh, slowly heading to the shower. She turned the water on letting it run for a minute to get warm as she stripped down. She stepped under the water looking at her naked skin, there wasn't a mark on her. Not even where she had stabbed herself, her skin was in perfect condition. The fear she felt in her dream returned as she realised that she was never really going to understand what happened to her for a long while. If she was going to have a random dream every so often it would take years till she possibly found out the truth. Perhaps if she had spoken to Loki she would have found out what she needed.

Leaning back against the wall she began to cry, her tears mixing with the shower water. She slowly sunk down to the floor sobbing. The water had turned stone cold before she had recovered from the recent revelations and removed herself from the shower. Pulling on some clothing she looked at herself in the mirror. She stood out here, her iridescent hair was completely out of place. She let out a sigh pulling the unnatural coloured hair up into a ponytail.

Laying back on her bed she continued where she had left reading through the files Fury had given on her and her brother. She continued to read at her own pace till her phone she had been given rang.

"Hello." Isabelle answered.

"Fury wants you in his office now." A voice said before hanging up.

Isabelle just sighed throwing her legs off the bed and getting to her feet. She made her way up to Furys office knowing that it must be important for him to get some one to call her. She waited her turn not being let in till he was ready, when she entered the room she saw Fury standing with Steve both of them looking serious. Something wasn't right she thought as she paused stopping herself from going any further into the room.

"What's going on?" Isabelle stared confused at the pair of them. She wasn't expecting any one else to be at this meeting let alone Steve.

"There has been a complication." Fury began sitting down at his table. "Your brother has been delayed, a mission hasn't gone according to plan."

"Is he okay?" Isabelle panicked going to Fury's table staring face to face with him worried something had seriously gone wrong and Clint had been hurt in some way. She stared from Fury to Steve watching their reactions. Neither of them giving a single thing away.

"He is fine." Fury continued calmly not seeming to realise the worry he had just put Isabelle through. "however he won't be returning for some time."

"Oh." Isabelle sighed looking down as relief and disappointment set in. She took a moment to regain her composure before looking back to the two men frowning. "This wasn't just about Clint was it?"

"After speaking to him and Captain Rogers, we have agreed to release you from this base." Fury explained Isabelle's eyes shot up again as she stared at him, her mouth dropped open in surprise waiting for more information. This was not what she had expected either. "Your to stay with Captain Rogers at his apartment, we agreed with his experience he is the next best suited person to help you adapt. You will wear a tag at all time for us to track your where abouts and if you do anything stupid you will return here. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes." Isabelle nodded a board smile appearing on her face.

"Captain she is all yours." Fury turned to the blonde man. "Good Luck Rogers."


	28. Chapter 28

Her room at Steve's was smaller than the one on the base but they had a nice communal area called a living room, a kitchen and they had to share a bathroom. All in all Isabelle could live with it.

Days had passed, she already felt at home with Steve, he was a gentleman there had been only one incident where she hadn't locked the bathroom door while showering early in the morning. Which only resulted in neither of them talking about it and Steve blushing every time he looked at her. Though it didn't take him long to get over it.

Otherwise day to day life was pretty much a routine, a run in the morning, breakfast, morning coffee, lunch, afternoon catching up with the world while Steve worked dinner and a quiet evening. It was a little repetitive but better than spending it alone.

She was slowly getting to know Steve too, he was different in his ways. She guessed from what she had read it was how to behave in the 1940's. He would always be polite, open doors and embarrassed if she showed a little to much flesh. Like the time she popped to the bathroom in her underwear and of course the shower incident. He kept himself to himself, not really liking to open up or talk about the past. She could only think that it was too painful to talk bout it yet. They had similar interests in learning about things in the world, catching up on suggested movies and generally advancing in modern society.

Isabelle lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, she had still had no word about Clint, her thoughts then drifted to Gamora. Hoping that she was still alright and wasn't worrying about where she was. She knew the Likelihood of seeing her again was slim, this world wasn't really a empire that could offer other worlds anything yet. Her eyes drifted shut as she wondered if Gamora had managed to free herself from Thanos before she fell to sleep.

"_Wake up." A voice shouted_

_Isabelle slowly moved her body pushing herself up only to be kicked in the stomach making her collapse and groan. Her whole body ached in pain._

_"Get up." The voice snarled_

_Isabelle repeated the process this time stumbling to her feet. She looked up at the man in uniform, there was nothing to tell where he was from._

_"I can't do what you want." She pleaded swaying on her feet._

_"You will fight again." He told her_

_"I can't." She sobbed placing her hand on the wall to sport herself. "I am done."_

_"Not till I am done with you." He smirked grabbing her neck and pulling her out of the room. She had no fight left in her. It had been the same for days now, she had given up, she couldn't take any more._

_She was thrown into another room, she looked up to see a familiar person. The person she had been put into the room with all the other times. She didn't know his name, who he was, who he worked for, nothing. A mask covered his entire face, he wore only black. The only thing different about him was that he had a metal arm._

_He stood ready in the room as she hit the floor, she slowly pulled herself onto her knees and looked at him._

_"Please." She begged "no more."_

_He however made no movement, he just stood as still as can be. Isabelle felt her stomach tighten knowing it was useless to plead for anything. She had done the same now each time, it made no difference. The day she didn't fight back he came at her harder than before it was worse, the beating she went through. At least when she fought she could block a few blows, avoid a few more bruises._

_"Begin."_

_Isabelle looked at the black masked man coming towards her, she wondered if this was what she was going to become a faceless person harming others. She had little time to think about any more. He came hard and fast, each move perfectly calculated. Isabelle had a hard time keeping up, it wasn't long till she was pinned agains the wall. His weight completely immobilising her. She had no energy to struggle against him she just stared at the mask hoping he would see sense, praying for some hope._

_A clang against the concrete floor caught both of their attention. Isabelle's eyes widened in horror as she saw the glistening of metal. A knife had been given to them but just the one. Isabelle just gasped as his weight was lifted off of her. The man headed towards the knife, Isabelle knew if he got to it first that she was dead. Without a doubt the man before her was capable of murder._

_With the little reserve of energy she had left she bolted towards the knife only to be struck down by the mans metal arm. Her head collided with the concrete blurring her vision. She was still able to see the outline of him picking up the knife. She rolled onto her side knowing what was to come she slowly picked herself off the floor._

_"Was all of this done to me so you could watch me die." She said hoping some one would listen to her._

_The masked man turned to her, she saw his attacking stance appear. She stood her ground knowing she didn't want to go out crying or pleading for her life. That's when he came for her again, she was able to dodge a few of the first moves. Exhaustion finally kicked in he slice her arm pretty well. Grabbing at it she was knocked to the floor landing flat on her back. She looked up at the man who towered above her, with the last bit of energy she had she kicked out. Connecting one solid blow to his leg. He fell to the floor but not for long enough, he rolled on top of her straddling her hips, his legs restraining her as he pinned her to the floor. She felt the tip of the knife pierce her neck. She closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. She welcomed death deciding not to fear it any longer. Time seemed to pass slowly, eventually she opened one eye to see the man still on top of her but not moving. A door opened she looked to her side seeing one of the men in charge watching them._

_"Your ready for training." He said_

"Isabelle." another voice said. "Isabelle wake up."

She tried to roll over realising it was another memory but she couldn't. She felt a weight upon her and something pinning her down to the mattress. A panic hit her hard as she struggled against the weight which wouldn't shift. It wasn't just a memory someone else was there. She used all her strength knocking whoever it was off guard as she rolled the pair of them off the bed. Her arm pressed against the persons throat as she looked down. She gasped as she saw Steve beneath her, she suddenly realised what she had done.

"Oh god." She scrambled off him pushing herself into the corner of the room. Her eyes wide as she stared at a shirtless Steve who slowly sat up.

"Care to explain what that was?" Steve asked rubbing at his throat not sounding too impressed.

Isabelle ran her hands through her damp hair, this had been the worst memory so far but it explained a lot. More than any of the previous memories. Who ever had changed her did it for a reason, what ever that reason was it wasn't going to be good. Isabelle closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves while her whole body shook uncontrollably.

"Isabelle." Steve spoke up a little softer. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes seeing him kneeling before her, he looked on edge but that wasn't surprising after what just happened. She stared at him as large tears appeared in her eyes, slowly she shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't ok, she was confused and scared about her part now.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you going to report this to SHIELD ." Isabelle glanced up at Steve from her mug of tea.

"I should." Steve muttered sitting opposite her in his pj bottoms and a t-shirt. "Why do this to yourself, why get some one you barely know to do this to you."

"I just wanted my memories back." Isabelle shrugged looking back down at her tea. "I wanted to understand what happened to me. You don't know what it's like not knowing what happened to you, why it happened or who did it. You choose to be Captain America, it was all your choice, you have all your memories."

"So what you have seen so far?" Steve frowned leaning back.

"Snippets really." Isabelle sighed a shiver passing through her as she thought about it. "I was experimented on they were injecting me with some blue liquid. They tortured me, every time I go there I am in constant pain and then tonight's dream. I don't know who they are or what they want from me but I think it is only going to get worse."

She watched Steve's response, he sat for a few moments still. He had obviously listened to all she had told him and was thinking about what to say. She was only glad he wasn't dismissing it all from her actions against him. She waited patiently knowing there was no need to rush him.

"I think it would be a good idea to report this Isabelle." His eyes meeting hers. She felt her heart rate quicken as he continued. "Perhaps with the right help and in a controlled environment they could help you get the answers you need."

"How?" Isabelle questioned him not really knowing how any one else could help her.

"Your asking the wrong person." Steve sighed slowly shaking his head. "I know SHIELD have a lot of technology and people who would be able to help better than I can."

"What if they lock me away." Isabelle said her voice barely audible, she was terrified about making the wrong move.

"I don't think they will but they will have to go through me first." Steve smiled warmly at her which at least reassured her. "We will go together in the morning."

Isabelle nodded knowing he was right perhaps some one else could help her. Slowly Steve got up leaving her alone. She didn't fancy going back to sleep and remembering something else. Instead she sat up rethinking the recent memory over and over to try and make sense of it.

She didn't know who the man with the metal arm was. Looking through medical pages on the Internet she found no type of design of prosthetics which match it. The only thing slightly similar was the Iron man outfit which Tony Stark used and she saw when Loki was attacking Earth.

Perhaps SHIELD knew something about it but would they tell her. She knew that was highly unlikely, she was only a nuisance they put up with so far. She put her head in her arms as she tried to think about other possibilities. Nothing came to her, non of it made sense it was all a mess.

Isabelle stirred her head resting on the laptop when Steve entered the living room. She rubbed her eyes as she took a moment to remember what happened. Steve just glanced at her for a moment before asking.

"Coffee."

"Please." Isabelle yawned, she must have gone to sleep at some point as she looked to the laptop which was still on. She glanced at the photo of the iron man suit before looking back to Steve frowning. "Steve can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He replied not bothering to look at her as he continued to make the coffee.

"I understand that you may not be allowed to answer but." Isabelle paused taking a deep breath in. "You know how I mentioned a masked man I had to fight in the memory last night. I forgot that he had a arm entirely made from metal, it was like a normal arm and hand but made up of a shiny metal. I was just wondering if you came across a person like that."

"I can't say I have." He replied after a moment thought as he brought the coffee for her over to the table. "I have never heard of such a person."

Isabelle nodded knowing that he was telling her what honestly knew. She leant back in her chair thinking about the man for another moment. Perhaps he died in whatever destroyed the place where she was held. She finished her coffee in silence not noticing how Steve was keeping a very close eye on her.

After showering and dressing Steve took her back to SHIELD on the back of his motorbike. Isabelle smiled as the air rushed passed her. This was what true freedom felt like, it was like flying. She however kept her arms firmly wrapped around Steve for security, she had begun to trust him. She didn't know why it came so easily but she did, it was just something about him.

Steve explained to Fury what happened exactly, she could see Fury glancing at her suspiciously as she shifted feeling nervous about the whole matter. Fury looked at her for a moment before calling some one up.

"You should have told us that you were getting flash backs." Fury then said his eye narrowing at her.

"I wasn't sure what to do for the best." Isabelle told him before asking, "what are your plans for me?"

"To help, I want to know exactly what has been done to you as much as you do. If some one is trying to recreate what happened to the Captain I need to know."

"Is that what you think they were doing?" Isabelle frowned thinking about that last comment. It made sense though, she knew Steve was changed, he was faster and stronger than any man around.

"It's the most likely scenario." Fury muttered looking through some paper work. Isabelle glanced at Steve who she could see looked slightly worried about the situation. "Capt you gave blood after your procedure didn't you."

"Yes." Steve answered "A friend who created the serum died. They hoped to get the formula for the serum from it."'

"Well some of that blood went missing during the transition of the SSR to SHIELD." Fury explained handing Steve a computer pad. Isabelle watched Steve look at the report, his expression becoming serious as his face paled slightly. "No one ever really thought anything on it as scientists were then trying to work out the formula but it was decided that it couldn't be recreated from using just your bloods. The research was discontinued and your blood destroyed but not the missing bags."

"You believe they were taken?" Steve glanced up at Fury.

"I do now." Fury turned to Isabelle.

Isabelle felt herself tense up, she knew this was bad if the man in charge of the biggest secret organisation in the world was worried. She glanced to Steve for some reassurance but even he looked concerned. It was only a couple minutes which seemed like forever when a man entered the room. Fury just glanced up at at him for a brief moment before looking at something else.

"Agent Sitwell." Steve acknowledged him.

The man seemed a little well emotionless as he stood in the room joining the three of them. Isabelle could feel his eyes on her but ignored it trying to focus on what the hell was happening,

"Agent I need you to take Miss Barton to the doctors. I have let them know she is on her way to them." Fury said in authoritative tone.

"What are you planning to do with me." Isabelle spoke up not liking the idea of being kept in the dark.

"We have some technology which could help allow us some more information. Normally it's used on agents will full memory something to pick up minor details. Perhaps now your memories have been unlocked we could get them to come back to you faster." Fury explained staring at her before letting out a sigh. "This isn't going to be pleasant for you, it will be intense. We will have to knock you out if we can." Isabelle noticed how he glanced to the Steve. "We will have access to your mind Isabelle. We will see what you do."

"How long will you keep me for this." Isabelle asked she didn't want to be trapped here alone again.

"As long as your coping and if it's still alright with the Captain you will be able to stay with him." Fury turned to Steve who nodded in agreement.

Isabelle followed the agent out of Fury's office, she knew this was the only choice she had. Steve walked beside her, she didn't know why he was coming with but she appreciated the company at least.

"What did Fury mean by if they can knock me out." She looked up at Steve who smiled slightly.

"If your like me, then anything they administer to you or you take in is metabolised quicker than the normal human. The drugs they use to send you to sleep works shorted than usual, nothing to worry about, trust me they have had to do it a few times on me so they are well trained." Steve tried reassuring her but Isabelle wasn't sure if it was of any help.

They arrived at the lab, she noticed the large notices with authorised access only. Agent Sitwell held the door open for her, taking a deep breath in she headed towards it however stopping once she noticed Steve hadn't advanced.

"Aren't you coming with?" She frowned,

"No." He shook his head "I have some work to do but I will see you later."

Isabelle strangely felt disappointed with his reply, nodding she went to continue through the door not looking back at Steve.


	30. Chapter 30

She had been forced to change into a hospital robe much to her disgust, a nurse guided her to a bed where she lay down before starting to connect her to wires. Looking around the room it was far too clinical for her liking. What bothered her the most was the large machine at her head, she guessed this was what brought her memories back. She looked then to the doctor and Agent Sitwell who seemed to be in a deep conversation. She couldn't make out what either of them were saying but by there body language alone she could see it was urgent and of concern.

She could feel her heart rate elevate, she couldn't help herself but be nervous about what they were going to do with her. They were going to poke and prod her mind into seeing lost memories while they watched. What if they saw more than lost memories, what if they looked back into her past. They could see what Thanos had done to her and her sisters, her and Loki together. Isabelle sat up pulling on the cabling attached to her.

"Miss you need to relax." One nurse said firmly trying to push her back down onto the bed but failing.

"I can't do this." Isabelle stared wide eyed at them as she began to panic her heart rate and breathing spiking.

"We are under orders now Miss." The nursed replied nervously. "lie down and relax please."

Isabelle just sat up for a few moments looking around the room. If she tried to escape now, it would only make people suspicious, like she had something to hide. However if they found out about her actual previous relationship with Loki. She knew she was stuck in a corner with no way out. She slowly closed her eyes letting out a reluctant sigh she lay down.

She could feel her anxiety levels rise but the moment they started injecting her with the drugs she felt her mind lighten and drift before peacefully falling asleep.

_A flash of blinding white light _

_She she was strapped onto a bed laying down, she looked about the room. Unable to see far due to the light beaming down on her. She heard metal tapping against metal. She tried looking to see the source of the noise but unable to find it. She held her breath feeling that sinking sensation of fear appear. _

_Suddenly a person appeared dressed all in white a doctors mask and hat covering any clear facial features. Isabelle looked down to his hand seeing he was holding a scalpel blade. _

_"No." She shook her head realising what the blade was intended for. "Please don't." She whispered. _

_She noticed how the person looked at her for a moment almost observing how scared Isabelle was before replying. _

_"It's for the greater good." _

_Isabelle watched the knife slowly move towards her skin, she saw the it pierce her porcelain flesh. The pain came fast as she saw the blood dribble out around the blade. _

_Flash _

_She was laying in the cell, shivering. It was so cold, she was only in a loose top and trousers. The floor was damp and cold but she didn't have the energy to move. She felt the tears roll down he face. She was scared, hungry, sore and tired. She hated herself for being in such despair but she knew no one was coming for her. _

_Flash_

_She was in a large room surrounded by other girls. Laughter filled the room. She was sat on a mat her legs in front of her as she stretched her body. Another girl plonked herself down next to her beginning to stretch off as well. Rebecca a long time school friend, she was pretty, dark hair, skin tone and brown eyes. _

_"Do you see her, she apparently lost her virginity in that cheap motel." Rebecca muttered in a hush tone, Isabelle could hear the bitchy tone in her voice. _

_"Who too?" Isabelle frowned glancing at the girl recognising her Charlotte or Lottie whatever she was called. _

_"Don't know." Rebecca shrugged "A football player she is telling people. Doesn't excuse just sleeping with some one for the sake of it." _

_"Mmm." Isabelle sighed looking away and moving positions to stretch different muscles. _

_"That doesn't sound like you." Rebecca moved in front of her to look at her properly. "Are you thinking of doing it with Danny." _

_"No." Isabelle gasped realising how loud she was. She glanced around the room checking if anyone was within ear shot. "He's putting pressure on." _

_"And what's the problem?" Rebecca asked _

_"I'm not ready." Isabelle replied feeling a little childish. "I just don't know. I want to wait for the right person and I am not sure it's Danny." _

_"Your brother would be pleased with that." Rebecca smirked. _

_"Don't remind me." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Right what are we doing vaulting, beam or bars." _

_Flash_

_Isabelle struggled as the man dragged her out of the dark room, she was so scared. She had no idea what was going on. She was pushed into a empty room with other people all looking like her terrified. She looked around the room better there was no windows and only the one door. The one thing which catch her eye was the mirrored glass against the one wall beside the door. She knew people were behind there watching them, that was viewing reflective glass. _

_Only minutes had passed before a large man entered the room. Isabelle immediately spotted the rifle in his hands and strapped to his chest. Isabelle knew there was no way of getting that out of his hands without problems. Clint and Natasha had taught her that. Isabelle watched as he grabbed a older man pulling him to the front forcing him to stand before the mirrored glass. A few moments passed before a voice echoed around the room. _

_"Specimen is not a match." A computerise said _

_As quick as Isabelle could follow she saw the rifles barrel rise to the mans head. Isabelle jumped as the rifle fired the body crumpled to the floor. A sickening sensation passed through her as she stayed silent. Others screamed, some vomited but Isabelle stood there watching the man who had just murdered a unarmed man looked around the room before grabbing a small skinny boy. He was obviously the youngest in the room. Isabelle could hear him crying, she looked away but it was no use she could still hear his sobs. _

_"Specimen not a match." _

_Without thinking Isabelle stepped forward in front of the poor boy. She didn't know what she was planning to do. But she looked at the man with the gun. _

_"You planning to kill all of us." She looked from him to the mirrored wall trying to sound a lot braver than she felt. "Let him go or go through me."_

_"Specimen is a match." The computerised voice said. _

_Isabelle turned baffled looking at the mirror, before she could react the man grabbed her dragging her out of the room. She watched as other armed men piled into the room. The gunshots fired, Isabelle screamed struggling as she realised her effort to help others had failed. _

_Flash_

_ Isabelle stumbled off the floor remembering being pumped through of drugs. Her body felt no different apart from drained. She looked around her cell seeing it was barely big enough for her. No bed, toilet or sink. Only a bowl on the floor in the corner which she guessed they presumed her to use for her to release herself. She slowly slumped back down on the floor resting her legs. She ran her hands through her loose hair noticing for the first time that it was different, not the usual mousy brown. It glowed and was a white colour with hints of gold and silver. She stared at this transformation wondering what else they had done to her. _

_She knew this was not going to be good, she closed her eyes feeling tears form in her eyes. Clint nor Natasha were never going to find her here. These people meant business, this seemed to be a operation which had being going on for years. Resting her head in her hands she sobbed knowing that there was little hope_.

Isabelle woke laying on the bed her head felt all fuzzy. She looked up seeing nothing she slowly turned her head seeing Steve sat beside her bed reading something out of a folder. She yawned still feeling tired as she pushed her groggy body up.

"What time is it?" Isabelle asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"6pm." Steve replied putting the folder down. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She muttered before looking at him and smiling. "and hungry."

"I am sure we can do something about that." Steve laughed for a moment before becoming serious. "But really how are you?"

"I a little confused, trying to put the pieces together." Isabelle sighed looking away from him noticing a brown bottle beside her bed on the table. She saw her name on it and to be taken before sleep. Guessing they were to help her sleep and not have any nightmares she looked away back to Steve. "Did it work then, did they see what I saw."

"Yeah." Steve nodded looking a little Solemn about it and guilty.

"Did you see it?" Isabelle frowned

"Yes." He mumbled not looking at her. "I am sorry Isabelle."

"Please don't." Isabelle shook her head "You didn't do any of this to me. So can we go now?" She glanced around the room, it looked to similar, to clinical to feel safe here. She just let out a sigh as her mind drifted to the new awoken memories she had.

"I'll go and check with the doctor see if we can get you home." Steve smiled weakly at her before heading out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Isabelle lay in bed her hands twisted the bottle around in her fingers. The doctor had told her to take them before sleep, she felt unsure if she should. All her memories had come to her in her sleep. These would potentially stop any further dreams. She frowned watching the small pills turn and tumble in the bottle. She didn't know what to do. She knew she was expected to take these. She closed her eyes and sighed out loud. After the day she had she needed a good nights sleep. She felt exhausted, completely worn from what they had done to her.

Sighing again she opened the bottle and popped one of the tiny tablets into her mouth. She took a sip of water from her bedside table before pushing her head down into the pillows. She stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take hold. It only took a couple minutes before her eyelids felt heavy and her mind drowsy, she sighed as she was pulled into a blank dreamless night.

Light shone brightly through her window, banging stirred her. She opened her eyes before covering them with her hand. She pulled herself out of bed heading to the door which was still making a awful noise. She pulled the door open to see a fully dressed Steve standing at the door.

"What." She snapped before regretting her sharpness "sorry." She apologized.

"It's late afternoon." Steve muttered looking down at her. "I was just heading to the gym I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

Isabelle sighed knowing she needed to do something. Her head felt so clouded and heavy, it was uncomfortable. She nodded glancing up at him, he just smiled and left her. Closing the door she rested for a moment. This was not a natural feeling, surely. Taking her time she slowly dressed in some tight bottoms and a long loose top before heading out of her room to find a patiently waiting Steve.

The journey to the gym was short, it was only around the corner from there apartment. It was completely empty, she walked around the room looking at all the equipment.

"Who owns this place?" Isabelle looked to Steve who was taking his jacket off.

"SHIELD bought it when I turned up." Steve explained

"So who else uses it?" Isabelle continued to question him.

"Other agents but most of the time it's empty. I thought perhaps after what happened with Rumlow you would prefer using this gym." Steve answered as he picked up a punch bag hanging it on a hook.

"Would you train with me?" Isabelle said quietly feeling a little embarrassed to ask.

Steve's head shot up, she stared at him seeing the shocked expression on his face. She felt herself blush by the way Steve starred at her.

"I can't." Steve shook his head. "It wouldn't be right."

"Please." Isabelle sighed staring at him stepping closer. "I haven't trained properly for, I've actually forgotten its been that long. My sister would always train me, make sure I could protect myself. Guess she didn't do the best job."

"You have a sister?" Steve frowned looking a little confused. "It wasn't in your file."

"No it was in my life before here." Isabelle smiled weakly thinking about Gamora. There was so much they didn't know about her still. "I actually have two sisters. Nebula well she wasn't really much of anything to me but Gamora was a well she looked after me. Thanos the man who kept us all he kept us as adopted daughters but treated us all like slaves. It was only me and Gamora, she was my only family for a while. She trained me to fight, let's just say she was very good." Isabelle sighed feeling a sudden longing to see her. "Fighting helped me to focus, Gamora always insisted I had no distractions. Distractions killed you. Please Steve I just need to clear my mind."

She could see how Steve felt conflicted the situation she had put him in but she needed to do something. At least with Steve they were more evenly matched so neither of them in theory should get hurt. She watched as Steve closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and nodding.

They went into the boxing ring Isabelle felt the surge of adrenaline flow through her blood vessels coaxing her muscles into action. Waiting for Steve to make the first move but nothing, she could feel the frustration build within her. She decided to throw a punch which was well blocked by the blonde before her. She could see Steve's startled expression, not expecting a blow so strong from a woman.

"See." Isabelle muttered feeling slightly pleased with herself.

There was a slight curl upwards on Steve's lips, which she took as him understanding. Isabelle stood ready for his first attack. This time he didn't seem to hold back and Isabelle appreciated that. They moved around the floor using all they space they had. It wasn't long into their fight when Isabelle felt the familiar and rewarding burn which her muscled had desired. Steve was good, he was quick, seem to anticipate her every move and he was definitely strong. Stronger then her any way, she knew she would be covered in bruises if only for a short period of time. There was something beautiful about the way he moved and concentrated in this little battle of theirs. He was a good looking man, muscles in all the right places, stunning blues eyes and he was kind. That was what Isabelle liked the most, in all their time together he had only been kind to her. However she didn't feel that need for him, he was too good of friend to lose over something like that.

In her moment of thought Steve had gotten the upper hand grabbing her attacking arm and whipping her around forcing her arm around her back. His other arm grabbing her defending arm pulling it against her chest. She was pressed against his body her upper body completely out of action. She lifted her legs swinging them trying to get free but Steve was already a step again as he felt backwards holding her in place as she landed on top of him, his legs wrapping around her pinning her completely against him.

"You giving up?" Steve panted again her neck causing her to shiver from his warm breath on her skin.

"Okay." Isabelle nodded

Steve released her allowing her to roll away, she lay on the floor next to him gathering her breath. That had been a good fight. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of aching muscles and a battered body. There was something satisfying about it, it made her feel alive and awake.

"You ok?" She heard Steve ask.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked up seeing Steve was out of the ring standing there looking only a tad sweaty. She just smiled at him nodding trying to live in the moment. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she watched as he went to his gym bag.

"Thank you." She finally said aloud. "I needed that."

"You seemed to miss a trick at the end." Steve replied glancing over his shoulder obviously concerned.

"Distraction." Isabelle muttered pulling herself onto her feet and leaving the ring. "It will kill you."

* * *

_Sorry it has been so long guys I was really having a mental block with this story. Fingers crossed I go the right direction with it now. Let me know what you think. _


	32. Chapter 32

Once home Isabelle had a shower, a cold one. She knew she couldn't think that way about Steve. It's wasn't the best timing, actually it was a completely crap timing. There was too much going on and well after Loki. She wasn't sure if Love was for her. She had been bewitched by Loki, it had been wonderful to begin with and then it went to shit. There was also the matter that she was bonded with Loki. She ran her hands threw her wet hair letting the water run over her body.

She had been distracted by the thought of him, God who wouldn't be attracted to a man who looked that good, was well mannered and kind. She had to remember it was Steve, Steve her friend, some one she could rely on. If anything Steve who was more like a brother she dreamed of than her own. She let out a groan of frustration that she even let herself become distracted for even a moment.

A knock at the door startled her, she just stared at the wooden barrier her eyes wide for a moment. She waited a moment her eyes drifting to the lock which she cursed as she noticed she hadn't used it again.

"Isabelle it's me." She wasn't that surprised that it was Steve, it would have been a shock if it was some one else. "Fury called they want you back for more tests."

Isabelle felt a heaviness envelope her as she knew exactly what that meant. She didn't say anything for a moment as she thought about what that exactly meant. Sighing feeling all her muscles tighten in worry as she replied trying to sound calm and relaxed.

"Fine I will be out in a minute."

Steve didn't say any more to her, she rinsed off any soap on her body before stepping out of the shower. Darting into her room, within minutes returning to the communal area fully dressed.

Steve didn't come with her this time, instead a car with a driver who either didn't know how to talk or wasn't allowed to talk to her. Isabelle doubted now whether this has been such a good idea now. Was this really going to be her life, summoned when wanted and tested on. It wasn't the type of freedom she had ever hoped for herself. Perhaps there would be no answers after they picked through every memory. Perhaps this would only cause her pain and suffering to go through.

Silently she did all she was asked to do without any fuss or arguments. It was the exact same procedure as before, she lay on the bed not knowing what to expect to see.

_The same flash of the painful white light took her into a flat, similar set up as Steve's and she immediately recognised it as home. _

_"Your not going out with that jerk." She heard her brothers voice shout as there was a pop of a beer bottle opening. _

_"Seriously Clint I don't need your permission your not my dad." Isabelle replied her anger skimming under her skin. _

_"And your not a child any more." Clint shouted as he entered the room. "So stop acting like one. I checked into that jerk, he is a absolute moron failing all his tests, he has been locked up for drink driving and did you know he had a STI." She could hear the slight pleasure in Clint's voice as he told her these things. He would know she didn't know a lot about Dan certainly a lot of that information. _

_"What your spying on him now too." Isabelle exclaimed looking at her brother horrified at what he had done as well as some of the information he had given her. _

_"Have your slept with him Iz, please say you used protection." Clint stared at her his face very serious. "If you have its fine, we will go to a clinic tomorrow get you checked over." _

_"God." Isabelle winced. "How dare you. If I have slept with Danny its non of your business. Your completely over reacting like you always do." She threw her hands in the air trying to expel some of her anger. "Where the hell do you get off abusing your privileges that your work has looking into my boyfriend. Its my life not yours." _

_"He got his STI while dating you sis." Clint took a swig of his beer leaning against the door. "He went to a cheap motel and met up with a girl in your school. Her name is Charlotte." _

_Isabelle felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over her as she stared at her brother. She couldn't believe what he had just told her, something in her head told her it made sense though. Danny had been desperate to have sex with her and she kept telling him she wasn't ready. He never gave up or really respected her wishes though, always trying to push her boundaries. Why not go to some one else who was happy to give in to his demands. _

_"Your a arsehole." Isabelle finally managed to say pushing past her brother and leaving the flat. _

_Flash _

_She was laying in the cell covered in her own blood. Every time a muscle even twitched she felt agony sear through her. She was weak, tired and scared. Perhaps this was it, if sleep took hold of her now she would die. _

_Smoke started filling the room, she could smell it getting stronger. A moment of panic set in as she wondered if this was it. Perhaps they had enough of her, maybe they had finished what ever experiment this was and now they were destroying any evidence. Including her. She lay where she was unable to move away from the smell. Her lungs began to protest as she coughed and spluttered. She was choking and going to suffocate at this rate. She heard a banging at the door but she could do nothing about it. The door crashed opened, Isabelle could see the bright orange and yellow flames that seemed to be everywhere however there was a black shadow standing before them. In front of her. The shadow said nothing lifting her off the floor with ease as she cried out in pain. The person held her close to their body, she had no energy to fight. She felt a blanket wrapped around her covering her from the flames that licked around them. Feeling the heat of the fire Isabelle wondered what the hell was going on. The person holding her kept her close, moving her out of the danger. Page felt the fresh air on her skin, it was so sweet and natural. That was when she realised she was outside, back in the world. _

_She looked to her saviour, not truly recognising him. His dark hair covering his face, he looked down at her brushing a strand of hair off her face before saying. _

_"I'm sorry Isabelle." _

_Flash _

_She stood in the room furnished with gym gear. She looked around to see armed men at the door blocking her escape. She looked back ahead of her a man who was also armed stood before her in front of a glass reflective panel. She knew more people were watching her. _

_"Lift it." The man ordered her. _

_Isabelle looked to the floor. Seeing the weight laid out on the floor for her, at a glance she could work out there was easily 150kg there. She couldn't help but laugh, it was ridiculous, she was small and light built like a gymnast. There was no possible way for her to lift that weight. _

_"Your kidding." Isabelle stared back at the man. _

_Within seconds she had a butt of a riffle smack her hard in the face. She stumbled back rubbing her aching cheek bone looking at the man who had struck her. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to lift it. Slowly she approached the bar keeping an eye on the man making sure this was not some type of sick joke. Holding the bar in her hand she stared at it knowing she was not going to move it but at the same time had to look like she had put some effort into it. She pulled and took her amazement the bar and weights came with her. She stared at the weights wide eyes her mouth open in surprise. This was a wind up. She let go of the bar as it crashed back to the floor chipping concrete confirming they were real weights. _

_"Oh god." Isabelle stared at her hands in disbelief. _

_"Again." The man said watching her. _

_"What have you done to me!" Isabelle muttered looking up to him. _

_"Again." He threatened pointing the rifle at her this time. _

_Flash. _

_She paced the empty room unsure why she had been brought to a empty room and left alone. She felt nervous, surely they had something planned for her which she didn't like the idea of at all. She rubbed her hands as she continued to worried about what was going to happen to her. Scared of the multiple outcomes she had come up with. _

_The door opened. Isabelle stopped mid step as a skinny man was pushed into the room. She looked at him assessing the moment, he didn't look like he was part of this organisation who had experimented on her. She noticed how he was shaking, there was bruises around his wrists which looked similar to restraints they had made her wear once. She knew he was a prisoner too, she sighed looking away for a moment. _

_The door closed again leaving the pair of them alone. Neither of them saying a word to one another. A speaker then suddenly blared making the pair of them jump. _

_"You are to kill him Isabelle." The voice said. _

_Isabelle couldn't help but smile, it had to be something so sinister. Why not have a nice brew with him or just have a lovely chat. No it had to involve some blood shed, she just sighed shaking her head looking to the now terrified man before her. _

_"I am not a murderer." Isabelle said aloud knowing they were listening to her as well as watching. _

_"Kill him or we will kill the both of you." The voice told her. _

_"Fine." Isabelle looked to the floor knowing she was going to die at some point by their hand. "Kill us both, I am not hurting any one." _

_The door opened and four armed masked guards entered the room. Isabelle turned to face them crossing her arms waiting for some type of response. One guard approached her holding a pistol in his hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly assessing the moment till she grabbed the pistol arm yanking it hard as well as twisting it. She heard a crack as the man cried out she guessed she had broken some bone of his. The other guards raised there guns pointing it at her as she released him allowing him to drop to the floor. One of the end guards turned pointing it at the unarmed male prisoner firing. Isabelle screamed as she came to the realisation that this was their plan all along. They would never kill her, it had all been a test and now another man had died. _

_She collapsed by the injured guard staring at he blood coming from the dead prisoner. This hell would not end. _

_Flash _

_She was walking the streets still fuming with Clint saying what he did and upset that a relationship she thought was going some where was a joke. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold air against her skin. She knew Clint was only trying to protect her, she only had Clint. It had always just been them, he had looked after her from a young age, been a father and a mother she never had. She touched the necklace Clint had given her knowing he did what he did because he only cared about his little sister. _

_Sighing she knew she needed to go back and apologise to him for being a brat. She stopped on the quiet pavement looking at where she was. She had been so annoyed with him she had lost track where she had walked. _

_A screech of a van brought her out of her thoughts, she watched the black vehicle head towards her at speed. Her brain only processing it was unmarked as it stopped in front of her. Two men in balaclavas jumping out and striking her across the back of the head. She stumbled as they bundled her in the back of the van before she passed out. _


	33. Chapter 33

When Isabelle woke, she was alone, she had no plans of spending any more time in bed than needed. She got up finding her clothes with ease and dressing quickly before she left the SHEILD building as fast as she could.

She knew she had broken protocol but she needed time alone, she had learned a lot in the pass two sessions and it confirmed that she didn't want to know any more. Feeling the cool night air pass her by. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She needed to get out of the cold but she wasn't ready to head back to Steve's and get lectured about living her own life.

She found a bar, stepping inside, it was her first time in a establishment like it and she felt out of her depth. She stepped up to the bar sitting herself on a stool. She looked around everyone else seemed comfortable in the environment they were in. Hearing a cough she looked to the man standing in front of her cleaning a glass.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Oh." She frowned looking around. "What would you suggest is good? I am not from here."

"New in town." He smiled. "That's fine. What are you looking for, what type of day have you had."

Isabelle paused not really sure where this bloke was going with these questions. She looked at him feeling a little guarded as she replied.

"Not the best." She shrugged off handily.

"Problems of the heart?" He grinned raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose." Isabelle nodded thinking it was close enough to losing your memories and being tortured.

He got out a bottle of golden liquid and poured her a glass. She looked at it before tasting it, it was warm and delicious. She looked at the man who served her smiling.

"It's a good scotch. I find it works any way."

She just nodded, she stared at the numerous bottles that stood behind the bar, all different colours and shapes. She sipped at her drink and thought about the further memories that had been unlocked. A buzzing from her pocket brought her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her phone looking at the name seeing it was Steve. She cancelled it not wanting to really talk to him, turning her phone off".

"Boyfriend?" The bar man asked as he returned to stand opposite her.

"No." Isabelle shook her head "Just a Mate."

"Good as the man over there." He pointed looking at a man in corner in a well dressed suit. "Has bought you this." He brought out a tall glass with that sparkling liquid. She remembered having with Loki at the party. She stared at it for a moment. "Is that ok?" The man frowned.

"Yes just memories of my ex." Isabelle continued with the story. "Would you thank him."

"Of course. I'm Matt." He introduced himself holding his hand out.

"Isabelle." She replied taking his hand and shaking it.

Drinks seemed to continue flowing, Isabelle was kind of enjoying the attention too. She chatted to complete strangers. She drank all she was given till she was falling off her stool. Her head was spinning, she couldn't even see straight. But the pain of the memories were gone.

She went to stand up but stumbled Matt was suddenly there taking hold of her his arms wrapping around her petite frame holding her in place. She looked at him giggling.

"I think I need to get home."

"Let me give you a hand." He smiled back at her. "come on let's find a cab."

"Don't I have a bill?" Isabelle stammered trying to stand on her own.

"It's been covered," Matt answered "you have had more drinks bought for you than you could drink. You are definitely a hit with the men."

"What?" Isabelle stared at him confused.

"Your a stunning woman." Matt looked at her amused "you know that right."

Isabelle felt herself blush, Matt said no more to her, he managed to call them a cab. He helped her get in and sat beside her. The ride itself was short but Isabelle suddenly felt uncomfortable as she noticed Matts hand rest itself on her leg. She stared at it her heart pounding not really sure what to do. No one since Loki had given her such attention and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. They arrived outside the apartments where Steve's flat was. She climbed out of the cab stopping herself from falling turning to say good night to Matt before realising he was out of the cab too.

She stared at him not really sure what to do in this situation. Not thinking to much about it she continued. She headed to the door opening it tripping over a step. Matt once again caught her laughing.

"I think you had too much booze."

"I will be fine from here." Isabelle turned in his arms pushing him away slightly. "I am sure Steve who I live with be up waiting."

"The boyfriend?" Matt frowned

"No, he isn't around any more." Isabelle shook her head "Steve is just a mate looking out for me."

"Good." Matt smiled still keeping hold of her. "I would feel better if I at least took you to the door."

Isabelle thought for a moment it was a reasonable request. He helped her up the numerous steps. She paused outside Steve's door her head clearing slightly she turned around to thank Matt for his assistance. She suddenly found herself pushed against the wall his lips against hers. She panicked pushing him back momentarily stuttering.

"What the hell."

"It's what you wanted right." Matt smirked leaning back in to kiss her again.

"Get off me." Isabelle raised her voice. "No" She hissed through gritted teeth as he tried again.

She felt herself tense up, she didn't want to use all her strength against him knowing it would more than likely hurt him. She knew she was meant to keep a low profile. As she contemplated what to do she heard another voice say.

"The lady said no."

Matt pulled away to look at a very annoyed Steve standing in front of them arms crossed . Isabelle stared at him, for the first time he looked large, intimidating and a little scary. She just stared at him her back still against the wall.

"Private party here." Matt muttered glaring at Steve.

"Look she said no, now call it a night and go home." Steve eyes narrowed as stood there looking even fiercer. "Or do I need to explain another way."

"You coming." Matt turned to look at Isabelle

She shrunk a little under his gaze, shaking her head instead of reply. She watched as Matt walked off obviously pissed off that he didn't get the outcome he planned. She quickly slipped into the apartment trying to avoid Steve.

"Where are you going?" She heard Steve say anger still in his voice.

She turned on the spot looking at him, she felt the floor move beneath her knowing it was the drink affecting her. She just stared at him unable to reply. She watched as Steve came closer looking at her before he moved her to the table sitting her down. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. He went into the kitchen, she heard clanging and the smell of coffee hit her nostrils.

Moments later Steve returned with toast, coffee and water setting them down on the table in front of her. He then sat opposite her watching her as she tucked into the food and drink.

"Thank you." Isabelle finally said.

"Well it wasn't what I expected tonight to go." Steve leant back in his chair staring at her. Isabelle frowned questioning his comment. "After my change I can't get drunk but you obviously can. I was thinking you had run away not gone to a bar."

"I needed to clear my head to get away." Isabelle sighed sipping at the water. "The memories they were well to much." She paused for a moment knowing Steve will get to see the images SHEILD had from today. "I saw the beginning of it all and the end. I don't want to know any more."

"We can stop the treatment." Steve muttered thinking. "It won't stop you from remembering though."

"I know." Isabelle yawned.

"You need rest." Steve stood up. "I will need to tell Fury your not coping but perhaps with longer breaks between sessions maybe that would help."

Isabelle nodded standing to her feet feeling a little more it, she glanced at Steve smiling in thanks. She headed towards her room stumbling as she went. Steve grabbed hold of her pulling her tight against his chest. Isabelle gasped at the hardness of it as her hand spread against it. She looked up her heart pounding as her eyes met his bright blue ones. She felt her heart rise in her chest. He was so painfully close, she raised her head her lips hesitantly meeting his. She knew the boldness was down to the drink but it felt good. She could tell he was surprised by this sudden move by her. She felt his hands freeze, she wasn't sure if he wanted this or was just too polite to say no to her.

Pulling back blushing she stepped away moving to her room quickly. Her heart thudded hard in her chest as she shut the door behind her. She didn't dare look behind her at what Steve was doing. She ran her hands through her hair as a sinking feeling began in her stomach. What the hell did she just do.


	34. Chapter 34

Isabelle lay in bed the following morning, her head pounding and still feeling like a complete idiot after last nights actions. She had no idea how she was going to face Steve now. He had been so good to her, letting her live with him and helping her get her head around this world. Rolling over in bed she buried her head in the pillow groaning. Things had to go from bad to worse within a day!

She looked over to the half drawn curtains to see what time roughly it was. Light had just began to shine through the buildings into her room, it was still early. She knew Steve would be up now. He was always up early in the morning, going for a run. She hadn't heard the door shutting but Steve wasn't one to miss out on his morning run routine. She moved slowly out of bed. Her head protested in the change of position but her bladder demanded a release in pressure more. She opened the door to her room making her way to the bathroom. There was no sign of Steve which she was thankful for.

She showered and tried to get her body to wake up a little more, hoping the warm water would help. She kept her eyes closed thinking about the night befores actions. She was a complete idiot. Wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out of the shower before looking in the misty mirror. She looked ill for the first time, she knew physically it would not be long till her body was in perfect condition. It had only been 6 hours since she finished drinking, 5 hours since kissing Steve and she was already feeling a lot better physically.

Slowly opening the door she glanced around the living area seeing it was still as it was earlier, empty. She stepped out heading to the kitchen grabbing the Orange Juice from the fridge and pouring a glass. Her first sip was so refreshing, just what she needed. She leant against the counter wondering how long this arrangement with Steve would now last. Hopefully Clint would be home from wherever then perhaps she could live with him. She couldn't see any problem with that, considering he was her brother. The only issue was she hadn't heard from him since her return. She needed to rely on Steve to have some form of normal life instead of being coped up within SHEILD.

After dressing in a long T-shirt and leggings she started on breakfast, she hadn't eaten a solid meal in a while and her stomach was beginning to demand nourishment. She started cooking for herself, only doing the basics frying up some eggs, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms. Popping some toast in the toaster she sat up on the counter staring at her meal cook. Her mind drifted to Loki, she had barely thought about him since her return to Earth. She wondered if him telling his mother about her memories was perhaps a new form of torture he could use on her for betraying him. It had been a stupid idea to think he was trying to do good after all the wrong. He may have even fooled his own mother in thinking he was doing it for the right reasons. Then again maybe she was being to harsh, she wanted to know her past, she was as much to blame.

Eating alone she glanced to the cloak for the first time. It was already 11 o'clock, frowning it was strange that Steve had been out for so long. He had never left her alone without a note or a phone call. She sighed picking up a coffee and sipping it as she thought he was probably trying to process what had gone on himself. He wasn't really with the time,ms till adjusting to the modern world, holding onto his 1940's etiquette but that made him who he was. Isabelle flicked open the laptop and turned it on. Once loaded she opened the Internet browsing page and typed in 1940s and dating trying to understand how Steve possibly felt.

After reading a few pages Isabelle realised how Steve must be battling with his own issues about the kiss. Woman back in the day did not throw themselves at men, kissing before dating was a little taboo and well living with a woman who wasn't your wife, mother or sister was not heard of. She guessed Steve was a little more than embarrassed like her.

She closed the laptop leaning back trying to devise a plan to speak to Steve, if they were going to live together they needed to sort this out. At least find a way to start over after her stupidity.

It was late in the afternoon when Steve returned to the apartment, Isabelle was laying on the sofa dozing when she heard the click of the key in the door. She say up looking over the back of the couch, she saw the door open and Steve walk empty handed. She guessed he definitely needed time to think after all. She noticed how he looked up spotting her. She stared at him him as he shut the door turning to face her, heart pounding she stood up all the planned talk she had going completely out of her head. She was completely speechless, she had no idea what she was going to say. Both of them stood there in complete silence.

"Hi." Isabelle finally managed to say quietly.

"Hey." Steve replied moving further into the room sheepishly.

Isabelle frowned not really sure how she was going to approach the subject with him now he had returned. All her good intentions of sorting it had gone, she suddenly felt shy and embarrassed around him.

"Look we need to talk." Steve blurted out quickly making her raise her gaze to meet his eyes. "About last night." He said a little slower and calmer.

"Do we?" Isabelle blushed feeling her cheeks burn. She noticed how Steve had kept his distance around her. "Can we just forget about it."

"Is that what you want?" Steve frowned looking at her seriously finally approaching her.

"I don't know." Isabelle shrugged answering honestly knowing Steve would appreciate the truth more than a lie. "I just want us to go back like we were together. Not like this."

"I don't think it works just pretending it didn't happen." Steve stepped a little closer running his hand through his blonde hair flustered about the situation.

"Where did you go today?" Isabelle asked trying to avoid the situation completely feeling out of her depth talking about it. She stepped further away from Steve heading into the kitchen tidying away the food prep from earlier.

"Too see a old friend." Steve replied, Isabelle looked up he had never really mentioned any friends outside of SHEILD. She raised a eyebrow feeling a little curious about this new revelation. "From a previous life." Steve continued seeing her gaze. "Her name is Peggy, we worked together in the 1940's."

"Oh." Isabelle sighed as she continued wiping down the surfaces not sure what to say. "I thought you were avoiding me." She glanced up blushing again while mentally kicking herself for bringing up the embarrassing subject again.

"I was." Steve smiled starting to give her a hand with the cleaning making the proximity to her rather close. "I needed advice."

"Oh." Was all Isabelle was able to reply again trying not to think to much about what he was saying but focusing on cleaning.

"About what had happened." Steve muttered "Between us." This made Isabelle's head shoot up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "We were close once, I mean she knows how I don't understand women." Steve blabbered obviously getting flustered.

"Steve you don't need to explain." Isabelle mumbled moving away feeling her stomach starting tighten from the awkwardness. "It was a mistake on my part. It won't happen again."

The silence was worse, Isabelle couldn't make herself even look at him. She left him in the kitchen alone going to her room to get some space. She couldn't bare another moment of embarrassment. Collapsing down on her bed she groaned into the pillow before curling up into a ball hugging the pillow for comfort wishing she had Gamora to talk too.


	35. Chapter 35

By mid afternoon Isabelle had made up her mind, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea but it was the only thing she could think of. Pulling her packed back pack over her shoulder she knew the SHIELD driver would be here in under 20 minutes. Opening the door of her room she saw Steve reading through some notes on the sofa. Watching as his gaze met hers, his eyes examining the situation.

"Where are you going to go Isabelle?" He asked she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I spoke to SHIELD not about what happened." She quickly muttered before taking a deep breath. "I well after thinking about this pulling memories thing. Maybe me waking up isn't a good idea. It's doing more damage than good at the moment."

"So what are they planning?" Steve frowned getting to his feet.

"Keeping me unconscious till they at least have answers." Isabelle shrugged not really sure how it will work. "It's not working for me at the moment Steve, I feel lost, alone and confused."

"Your not alone Isabelle." Steve interrupted her.

"I am while doing this. No one understands what it's like to have your mind pulled part and then only put partially back together" Isabelle replied sighing "This will speed up the process and may be better for me. When I will wake I will have answers."

There was a moments silence, Isabelle headed for the door knowing before long the car would be waiting outside for her. Steve met her at the door, lifting the back pack off her shoulder and holding it in his hand.

"Your not doing this because of?" He paused, Isabelle noticed how the tips of his ears started to go red.

"Maybe but not entirely." Isabelle smiled at him blushing. "It will be better for us, I mean look at us we can barely talk about it."

Steve nodded as he followed her down the stairs and out of the building. She saw the unmarked car already waiting patiently for her. Steve took her bag to the car placing it in the back seat before looking at her seriously. He shut the door, the driver didn't even bat an eyelid, they were alone for a moment, the last moment for a while.

"Are you sure you want this Isabelle?"

"Yes." She nodded firmly even though she was still debating if this was a good idea or not.

"I will keep an eye on you if that's ok?" Steve asked her looking a little awkward. "Make sure your safe."

A smile appeared on her lips even with the awkwardness between them he could still be as sweet as hell. She felt her heart swell for him, she couldn't help but stare at the blonde hair man before her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Isabelle grinned before leaning up and kissing Steve on the cheek.

Kicking herself for doing something so meaningful after the last kissing incident Isabelle quickly got into the car. Not looking back at Steve as her heart pounded, the car sped away into the city traffic as it headed for SHIELD.

Once she arrived at the base it wasn't long till she was back in a hospital gown, wired up to all the cables waiting. She knew the doctor had explained everything but she was scared, too worried to take in the needed information. Laying back she watched the lights on the ceiling praying to some one, anyone to listen, to give her courage and hope that this was a good idea.

She felt the familiar sensation of the drugs being injected into her veins, her mind was still racing. She felt the heaviness consume her, her eyes closing.

"Isabelle."

Her mind went silent for a brief moment, she knew that voice all to well, Loki. She was unable to say anything as the process of anaesthetising her was to far gone which meant she couldn't tell them he was talking to her. Darkness took over before she could think about it any more, she was no longer in control.

* * *

_Sorry it's a short chapter, it's really just to link what's to come. Let me know what you think, really appreciate your comments. Ta. X_


	36. Chapter 36

Cold, that's all she felt when she woke, she felt numb and her head hurt. Her body trembling from the shock it was going through, sighing she opened her eyes to see water. She way lying on a cold, wet, hard floor of some kind. She had a moment to come to the realization that this was not a hospital ward of SHIELDS.

Roughly she was grabbed under the arms, a pag placed over her head, she tried to struggle but found her legs and arms were cuffed. She looked around blindly for a moment trying to fight but it was no use. She slowed her breathing knowing she needed to compose herself at least for what ever was to come. She was thrown into a room brightly lit as the bag was yanked off her head. She rolled on the floor for a second before pushing herself to her feet. Spinning around she saw only one exit, she was otherwise surrounded by concrete.

She didn't need to ask what the hell was going on it was plain to see, she was captured, she didn't know how or when but this was not good.

Two masked men entered the room, they at least seemed intelligent enough to cover their faces. She stood still assessing the situation before her.

"They want her bloodied ok not dead." One man said

Isabelle took a breath in knowing what was to come, she was not going to let them mess her about. Not like last time any way. She had enough evasive training from Gamora to know how to put up a good enough fight.

They both went for her one getting a blow in as she deflected the others attack. She had to move quickly knowing that once one had finished the other would start. She was soon feeling the pain from the punches and kicks she had received so far. Luckily for her the two men were getting tired but so was she, god knows how long it had been since she had any nutrition. She wasn't left with many options she was going to get this to work for her advantage at least.

One sloppy mistake by one of the men led to him getting a broken neck from her using the cuffs and her strength against him, the other was soon knocked unconscious. Panting Isabelle collapsed to the floor the pain surging through her body. Her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to recover her energy, this was not going to be the end of it.

_She stood in the corner watching him as he entered the room. She watched the guard shut the door hearing the lock click. Her eyes turned back to him, he looked like a predator, she knew she was his prey. She watched him, his cold blue eyes fixed on her. She could feel herself tremble as she just stood there. He moved slowly at first stepping towards her, his paced quickened before he crashed against her his lips suddenly on her. He moved the pair of them back with ease against the wall._

_The kiss was full of emotion, her heart pounded as his cold metal hand grabbed the back of her neck pushing her closer to him if that was even possible. Her hands grabbed hold of his shoulders holding onto him for dear life, pouring how she felt for him through the kiss. _

Isabelles eyes opened as the shock of what she just learnt about herself was just coming to light. Rolling onto her aching back she just processed this new information. It made no sense why she would turn to a man who had beaten the shit out of her. Pulling herself up to sit she moved her arms seeing the cuffs had been removed as well as the ones on her ankles.

She couldn't believe it, she sat in the corner of her cell, her body bruised and battered from the fight. Her mind was racing, that memory couldn't be true. No she would not fall for some one like him, no one would after what he had done. She glanced around the room seeing the one man had gone they left the dead one though. Obviously a nice reminder of what just had happened. A pang of guilt passed through her, as she stared at the lifeless body, it was self defense she reminded herself several times, it was for her own protection. She pushed herself onto her feet to see if there was any lasting damage. It all seemed superficial for now.

Pacing the cell she tried to understand her actions in the memory, had she really cared for him, was it just out of fear or even force. She did not know how what ever that was had changed. She heard a click of a door turning she looked to see two heavily armed men enter. Followed by another man, a man she recognized from her time staying within SHIELD. Alexander Pierce one of Furys friends and close colleagues of SHIELD.

"It's good to see you again Isabelle." He said confidently not even looking at the dead body on the floor.

"So this is SHIELDs work then, where's Fury and Steve?" Isabelle asked crossing her arms trying to project some strength.

"It's not SHIELDs work not that you need to concern yourself with that." Pierce replied moving around the room. "But we didn't want them getting hold of our secrets."

"Secrets?" Isabelle frowned

"We have been trying to create a perfect world, a world of peace and organisation." Pierce muttered.

"Really. So what just happened to me is for the greater good of the world." Isabelle drawled rolling her eyes.

"In the long run yes." Pierce told her. "It's been nine years since we last had you captive, we had given up any hope of finding you."

"Why me." Isabelle shrugged not really sure what he was implying. "Why was I so important."

"Leverage at the moment." Pierce sighed. "You made our control over him absolute."

"I don't understand." Isabelle stared at him her heart hammering in her chest.

"I think you do." Pierce smirked "but it makes no difference to me. Our solider had became infatuated with you, protective, some would call it love but I am not sure if even he is capable of that." Isabelle swallowed hearing this information. "What ever it is, it's a weakness. Instead of turning you into a weapon we used his weakness to strengthen the weapon we already had. Wiping your memory of him, this your life it was only the start."

"So you took my memories from me." Isabelle shook her head.

"You had no need of them. It was a warning to him that we would kill you next if he didn't co-operate. Eventually we would have turned you into a solider too." Pierce explained calmly. "Unfortunately he freed you and we had to wipe his memory again start from scratch."

"Why keep me alive then?" Isabelle continued to question him hoping the more information she had the more she could use.

"He has begun to remember." Pierce smiled at her. "We needed to make sure you didn't look too healthy for him."

He turned walking away, giving a nod to one of the guards who aimed his rifle at Isabelle. She had barely anytime to react as the gun was fired, she felt the pain as something hit her leg. Looking down she saw the dart sticking out from her leg, a relaxed feeling came upon her as her body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

_Thanks for all the recent comments. I have been struggling to decide which way this story would go. I think I have finally got a plan for Isabelle. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcomed. _


	37. Chapter 37

I_sabelle lay upon the table her heart hammered in her chest expecting the pain to come. She watched the doctors move around her, non of them making eye contact. She was just an experiment not a human being any more. She had given up crying, screaming and begging for them to stop. It was pointless, there was no hope now. _

_Time seemed to move slower, she felt weak and alone. She was broken now. She felt some one click the lock mechanism restraining her to the table open. She had barely any time to look at the person as she was force ably dragged off the table. Her body was not hers, it felt numb and lifeless. She had no idea what they had planned for her now, fear didn't seem to come to her now, it was the expectation that there was worse to come. Her legs couldn't keep up with the pace of the person dragging her. _

_"Move." The person snapped pushing her forward making her fall to the floor. _

_A sob escaped her lips as she hit the cold floor. She was tired, physically exhausted and tired of the constant torture they put her through. _

_"Get up!" the person growled. She could hardly pushed herself off the floor, her muscles protesting. "Get up!" The angry voice repeated itself. _

_"What's the problem?" Another voice added. _

_"The bitch won't move." The angry voice replied. _

_"Then make her." The other said._

_There was a moments pause, Isabelle expected a firm grasp and to be hauled to where ever they were taking her. The sudden blow to the guts caught her completely unaware. She groaned as the pain of the blow of a heavy boot coursed through her body. Another kick came one after each other. She couldn't move away, she couldn't even defend herself. She tried to protect herself by curling in a ball as she began to cough up blood. The metallic taste making her feel sick to the core. The pain increasing till she could make no noise. _

_It then stopped, she head a cry of pain and two thuds hitting the floor. She just managed to open her eyes to see two lifeless bodies on the floor. There was a person standing before her, she never saw his face as she felt her body lifted from the floor. The pain became too much for her to bare as she fell unconscious. _

_She woke to voices, her body aching from the recent attack. She opened her eyes to see a man in black his arms crossed staring at her. She recognised him immediately by the silver metal arm. It was the first time she had seen him without the mask on. His face was cold, emotionless. His blue eyes were fixated on something, not moving from that one spot. _

_"Report soldier." She heard another man command. _

_Suddenly the silver armed man was struck by a weapon across the face by a guard standing beside him. He turned to look at the other man speaking to him. That man was dressed in a suit looking more official than any one Isabelle I had seen before. He seemed to be some type of authoritative figure._

_"They were brutally attacking her for no reason" The soldier replied his voice quieter than she expected. "She was unarmed."_

_"No more than you have done in the past." The official man commented still staring at the soldier. _

_There was a pause as the soldier looked back to Isabelle his blue eyes staring at her. She didn't quite understand the look he was giving her. _

_"It wasn't authorised." The soldier sighed. "It wasn't right, she is innocent." _

_"Dr report?" The official man asked _

_"He has been out of the cryo for a while sir, longer than any of the other times. Perhaps this is a side affect. We could wipe his memory, start again." _

_There was a pause Isabelle closed her eyes fading back out for a moment fighting herself to stay awake. _

_"No lets just see what's happening this could work to our advantage." The official man muttered as Isabelle passed out again. _

She woke with a groggy head. Rubbing her face Isabelle sat up seeing she had been moved to a smaller cell. Her mind turned to the dream, she recognised Pierce now as the official man. He had been a double agent infiltrating SHIELD all this time. She understood now what he had meant that he had protected her.

Rubbing her leg where the dart had hit her, she wondered what else had happened between them. She had no idea what to expect any more. These dreams were answering many questions but it didn't help when they sprung surprises on her.

Her thoughts drifted to Steve, Clint and even Natasha. Did they know she had been taken again. Probably not. If Pierce had been a double agent all this time, this organisation would be able to cover up the fact she was not within SHIELD. Which meant there was no rescue being planned, there wasn't much hope of her getting out of here soon. She felt her stomach drop in the realisation this was not going to be a short stay.

Sitting on the make do bed they had given her, she just waited knowing it wouldn't be too long till they came back for her. She had no idea what they had planned for her but it was never going to be good. She knew that at least, she knew that even if she was just being used to control some one it was never going to end well.

Hours seemed to pass, She had no idea how long she had been here or even what day it was. Her body had begun to protest, tired from healing and hunger. Her eyes felt heavy, she only meant to close them for a minute.

_"Why are you doing this?" Isabelle stared at the dark shadow in the corner. _

_There was silence, she was fed up of the silent treatment. She had been trapped for days with him, the man with the metal arm, the soldier. She had no idea what he was called or what he wanted from her. The fear she once felt for him was now replaced with anger and frustration. All she wanted was some answers, something that didn't make her feel completely clueless. _

_Realising she was never going to get her answers she got up. There were now only minor bruises from the assault on her that happened what she presumed was days ago. She started to pace the small room they were given alone. At first the fear of being along with such a monster terrified her but she got over that. She was obviously not the only one worried about what was going on within this room. The official man had not retuned, no one had in fact only communication they had was some one positing food through a slot in the door. _

_"I need something from you?" Isabelle demanded trying to use a authoritative tone. "An explanation." _

_She looked to the shadow to see he hadn't moved. He hadn't moved from that spot since they had left alone. Isabelle only slept when needed, so she guessed he ate and did whatever he needed then. She swore one night that she felt the cool touch of metal to her cheek stirring her from sleep. _

_Sighing she placed a hand across her face. What was it going to take to get answers. She slumped against the wall on the floor her arms wrapping around her knees which were pulled against her chest. She stared at him in the shadows. She owed him something after saving her from that beating. God knew how far those men were going to go when attacking her. _

_How the hell could some one be created, turned, made into something like that. None of it made sense, why were they wiping his memory. He was controlled by them, he was what they would eventually do to her. Isabelle knew that was the final outcome, it was unlikely she would be rescued now. A small tear fell down her cheek as she tried to hide the fact she was weak enough to cry over this. _

_"Please stop that." A small voice said. _

_Isabelle thought she imagined it, her head snapping around as she wiped her eyes. She saw the solider stand there, his face slightly illuminated by light. She felt herself shrink under his gaze. _

_"Why?" Isabelle sighed getting off the floor standing to face this man feeling bolder now he had spoken._

_She never got that answer, he moved to quickly his lips crashing firmly against hers. Shock took hold of her entire body as she frozen from the sudden attack. Her hands didn't know what to do. She felt both his hands cup her face. This was not what she expected at all, not has his tongue run along her lip begging for access. Her hands came to his chest, she forcible pushed him back. Panting as she stared at him, he seemed to be battling with his own inner demons as he stared down at her. His hands releasing her, she missed the body contact, she missed the warm feeling she had. It was the first nice, caring body contact she had had for a long while. Hesitantly she reached up touching his cheek, feeling the warmth from him and the bristle of stubble. He leant into her touch, a small smile appeared on her face. He trusted her, that was something to hold onto. Slowly she reached her lips gently meeting his, a softer kiss than before but equally full of emotions. _


	38. Chapter 38

Isabelle woke to the click of the door, having very little time to re-group her thoughts she found herself surrounded by heavily armed men. She didn't put up a fight letting them chain her up again, she gently tested the restraints knowing that they would more than likely be strong enough for her. Feeling the pull against her skin she stopped relaxing into the chains.

Following the armed men completely surrounded by them she was marched down the many corridors. Keeping her wit about her, she knew she should be panicking, she should be scared and she was but she wasn't going to lose control because of it. She kept a look out for any sign of escape or freedom. It was uniformed though, one corridor looked like another. There was no way she would remember the right way.

She was brought into the room before being attached to a bolt in the centre. The armed men leaving her alone as the lights went out. Taking a deep breath in she composed herself knowing this was more likely a mind game. Tugging on the metal restraints there was no point putting in too much effort, it would take a lot of energy to get free from them and she didn't want to loose the little she had.

A blinding white spot light suddenly shone down on her, she shut her eyes for a moment to get use to the sudden blaze. When she opened them she couldn't see outside the light beam but she knew there was some one watching. She stood tall waiting for whatever they wanted to throw at her. She was not going to let a simple scare tactic work on her. There was a blast of loud music making her flinch, she lowered her head in pain. This was one twisted mind game they wanted to play. As the music stop she looked up again unsure of what they wanted.

It happened so fast some one kicked her legs from beneath her. Her knees hit the floor as a man grabbed her arm pulling it harshly behind her. Because of the chains it forced her free arm across her body unable to move. Isabelle's breathing increased as she turned her head to look at her attacker. For once she got a face, which wasn't the part that surprised her it was who it was which did.

"Rumlow." She muttered in disbelief. This meant there was more than one double agent within SHIELD, her brother and people she cared about could be one of them or in danger. She felt the fear flood through her system as the horror of her thought set in. She struggled against Rumlows restraint, feeling his body press against hers and his breath on her neck made her feel sick.

"It's pay back time." He whispered against her ear.

Isabelle knew exactly what that meant, she was going to pay from a simple combat mistake. The pain came quickly as she heard the snap of bone. It took all her will power not to scream in agony as her arm was broken. Tears formed in her eyes as she clenched her teeth. She panted through the pain, she was not going to give them the satisfaction that they were winning.

"Again." She heard a voice say, she guessed it was Pierce.

"I am going to enjoy this." Rumlow said with a sickening sound of excitement in his voice.

Isabelle waited as Rumlow took her hand and snapped one of her fingers moving the already broken arm. This time she cried out looking to the floor as her arm was nothing but pain.

"Stop." A new voice shouted. It was one Isabelle instantly recognised as his, the soldiers.

Rumlow released her letting her fall to the floor causing her to scream as her injured arm hit the floor. She heard Rumlow chuckle as he walked away leaving her unable to move. Her entire body trembled as the little adrenaline she had died away only pain replaced it.

It took hours before the pain had subdued enough for her to move cradling her arm. She sat in the middle of the floor alone. No one had come for her, no one had checked on her. She guessed she was being monitored but didn't know who.

They were going to kill her this time, she could feel it. She lay down on the cold floor, her body unable to keep up to the onslaught any more. She held her injured arm against her body waiting for it to heal. She felt her body drain itself of any remaining energy trying to heal her. Closing her eyes knowing there was little else she could do she fell asleep knowing worse was to come.

"_Let me go." Isabelle screamed as she was forced into a metal chair. _

_She looked over to see him struggle against the restraints they had him in. Even using the full strength of his metal arm wasn't enough. The official man was there pacing the room. Isabelle's heart raced, they had left her alone now for months. She didn't know why they were doing this now. As the metal restraints clicked shut locking her to the chair she felt the panic within her rise. _

_"I warned you this would happen." The official man muttered looking at the soldier. "If you didn't complete missions successfully." _

_Isabelle noticed how he was avoiding eye contact, he couldn't look up. She knew he was scared, he never acted this way unless he was scared. She felt tears fall down her face, he had failed. _

_"Please." He begged still not looking up. "Don't hurt her for my mistake." _

_"I have been to lenient." The official man continued "and she is going to pay the price for your mistake." _

_"No." He began to struggle again this time looking up at the official man. "Please don't"_

_Isabelle heard the buzzing which was being given off by the chair. She watched as the official man nodded. A doctor came over forcing a guard into her mouth. The chair moved back as Isabelle sobbed. Metal completely encased her head but through it she could hear his screams of anguish and anger. It changed nothing as the pain suddenly coursed through her body. She had no control as her body tensed each muscle going into spasms. Then there was nothing, no thoughts, nothing as she went limp not knowing where she was, what was happening or who she was. _


	39. Chapter 39

When Isabelle stirred she was in a comfier bed. She sat up nursing her now healed arm, touching it for a moment. Looking about the room it was plain concrete. She got up seeing she was now dressed in plain tight trousers and top. Not wanting to think about who had the job of changing her she moved about the room touching the door for a moment. There was no handle so no point trying to get out.

She wasn't sure what to make of this complete change in game plan. She sat back down on the bed and thought about what she now remembered. She felt sorry for this soldier, once a object of fear for her but now he was a complication. There was obvious emotions and ties which she was not sure about between them. Not understanding what had truly happened made it harder for her to know what the plan for her was. But she was now being used to manipulate him, that was plan to see.

He had saved her from further torture at least, she knew Rumlow enjoyed hurting her, some sick pay back for breaking his arm by accident, so it would have only gotten worse. She then remembered the stranger pulling her out of the smoke filled cell, protecting her from the fire. It had been him. He had saved her every time he could. Isabelle placed her head in her hands realising that this was more than she realised. It had been love all those years ago and it seemed to be love now.

She stopped pondering over it as the door opened, she knew what was to come now. It was too obvious. She watched as the soldier moved into the room keeping his distance from her. The door shut and a familiar sound of a locked behind him, her eyes turned to him. He was still a stranger to her and she guessed if his memories had been wiped he felt the same about her.

Glancing around the room there were no obvious cameras but that didn't mean they weren't well hidden. She guessed they would be at least someone observing them, seeing what they could use against them.

Diverting her eyes back at the soldier she saw he was leaning against the wall staring at her his arms crossed across his broad chest. She couldn't move the way he looked at her was intense raw full of emotion. Isabelle suddenly felt awkward, it was a peculiar feeling to understand and remember the same emotions but not feel it.

"Isabelle." He muttered the corners of his lips curling upwards.

"I guess it's been a while." Isabelle replied not sure what else to say. "Thanks for stopping them breaking any more bones"

"I'm sorry, Are you okay now." He asked, Isabelle nodded her head in reply. He looked away for the first time thinking. "I thought you were free."

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh, it had been a long while since she had ever been free. Noticing how he looked at her confused she stopped.

"Thank you for doing that too." She ran her hand through her hair realising what a mess she must be. "Look I am only just getting some memories back since they wiped them. I've only just remembered you, like this."

He nodded seeming to understand her predicament. She smiled it was the first time she knew some one actually understood what she meant. It was nice to have some one who would understand it all.

"What do you remember?"

"Only little bits." Isabelle shrugged. "How about you?"

"All of it now your here." His eyes never seemed to leave her just incase she disappeared. "I have waited years to see you again."

"Tell me about it, help me remember." Isabelle suggested.

She could see the shock on his face at her request but he nodded. Isabelle listened to all he had to say. Some of it sounding very familiar like it did happen but it didn't at the same time. It was strange listening to someone talk about there joined past, a past that part of her wished she remembered while the other didn't. She actually felt overwhelmed by how much he actually knew about her, things she had only just learnt about herself. The way he spoke it was clear that he had once more than cared for her. Her heart hammered in her chest as he spoke about them. Even when he mentioned their romantic moments it didn't embarrass her. She obviously once had trusted him, once had cared for him too.

Soon she was yawning, her body clock telling her it was time to sleep. Glancing at the one bed she wasn't sure what the situation was going to be now. She noticed how he was staring at the bed also, she knew then she didn't need to say anything to him. There was this strange feeling of trust she had for him, along with other emotions she didn't quite understand yet. She slowly got up not looking at him as she climbed into bed knowing that she was leaving it to him to decided what he wanted to do. Moments later she felt the bed shift as he obviously had decided to join her. She didn't turn to look, she just sighed actually feeling safe with him beside her. Knowing he would protect the pair of them it allowed her to go asleep a little easier.

_The knife pierced her skin, without any local or pain relief she felt every slice. Screaming she writhed on the table struggling against the metal restraints. Sweat poured from her skin, the pain was unbearable. She cried unable to breath from the torture they were putting through. She had a moments rest as they watched her body trying to heal and recover from the damage they created. Trying to control her breathing she then smelt something which made her strain to look up from the table. Her heart sunk as she saw the the red hot poker being brought over. She let out a blood curdling scream as the burning hot metal hit her skin._

Struggling Isabelle woke to darkness for the first time ages, fear consumed her as she fought against the restraint. She struggled harder but the hold around her tightened.

"Shh." She felt a warm breath against her neck making her freeze.

Remembering she wasn't alone she stilled feeling the cold metal arm of his against the skin on her stomach while the other wrapped around her arms locking them in place. She felt his entire body pressed against hers. She nodded relaxing allowing her breathing to return to normal. She felt him loosen his hold of her removing his arms from around her. Slowly she turned to face him, she felt herself become a little self conscious till he said.

"It's worse when you remember in your sleep. You loose control."

It made sense, she stared at him only seeing a glint of his metal arm from time to time. She managed to feel relaxed without his eyes looking at her. Even though she knew he was there staring.

"It's the only way I remember. I have been doing this alone for so long now. No one understood what it's like forgetting who you were and remembering only pain." Isabelle sighed. "Your scared and lonely constantly."

She felt him gently touch her face with his warm hand. It was a simple gesture but she understood him, she leant into the touch remembering how he had all those years ago with her. She felt his cold hand snake around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands connected with the skin on his chest. He had taken his jacket off to sleep, she felt the skin of his chest but she didn't move it. Instead she bit her lip not really knowing what to do. He seemed to sense her apprehension as he just pulled her against his body, not doing any more. Isabelle could hear his heart thump in his chest as she rested her head upon it. It was nice, relaxing to listen to the steady beat. Closing her eyes as she enjoyed the body contact relaxing against his body.

Isabelle woke in the morning to the bright artificial lights being turned on. She tried to bury her face into her pillow. She felt the skin contact which made her open her eyes, looking up she saw the soldier was still asleep. Pausing she took her chance to look at him properly. Her eyes drifted to the scar tissue attaching his metal arm to the rest of his body. She had to stop herself from touching it, looking back to his face she noticed how relaxed he was.

A clang of metal stirred the pair of them as their meal was dropped through a opened hole in the door. He moved looking up at her as she remembered that she was still resting on him. Quickly Isabelle changed her position, getting out of bed stretching her now aching body. She walked over to the tray seeing bread, meat and cheese with some water. Picking up the glass she sipped the water leaving plenty for him to have.

They didn't given them long till he was moved out of the room, Isabelle watched as he was marched out without question. His face becoming hard to read and cold, the soldier she feared was back. She slumped back into bed, not knowing what was going to happen to her. What was worse she didn't know what was happening to her now she knew more


	40. Chapter 40

Stir crazy, She paced the small cell. She had been trapped for God knows how long. There was no way of telling the time, no windows nothing. She had lost track of how long she had been cooped up. She knew she wouldn't be escaping any time soon, God only knew what they were going to do with her now. Was she going to be a puppet in their sick twisted games.

Time seemed to pass to slowly, she started trying to work out just to relieve boredom and tension. It was no use though, it only seemed to frustrated and angry her. How dare they use her to get to some one else. How dare they torture her. How dare they do this to her again. Her anger boiled over as she lashed out, punching the concrete wall. Feeling the concrete crumble against her hand was not as satisfying as she hoped, as the pain shot up her arm. She stared at the broken concrete with blood on it. Looking down she saw the wound on her hand, sighing she knew they had managed to get to her. This is what they may want, her to become completed unhinged like their soldier. Ripping the bottom of her top she wrapped the material around the sore and swollen hand covering the nasty looking cut.

Collapsing back on the bed she huffed closing her eyes trying to calm the turmoil boiling within her. This was not going to help her escape, this was not going to help her think straight. She couldn't rely on a rescue, she had handed herself into SHIELD or whoever they were for these tests. Steve wouldn't question what had happened thinking it was what she wanted, Clint didn't even seem to care about her his own sister. There was no one who would question where she was. So it was down to her to get herself out of this mess, to find a way out of this hell. Then she could warn them all about this sick group within SHIELD.

The thing that roused her from her thoughts was the door opening. Turning her head on the bed she saw the soldier return. He was still cold, distance and looking quite threatening. She lay still not sure what she really should do now. The door slammed shut behind him, he seemed to not to look at her. Instead he went over to corner, Isabelle stayed where she was, still not sure if this was a test. After a few minutes she slowly started sitting up watching him, feeling on edge about the current situation. Waiting she knew that she didn't want to startle or make him think that she was a threat. His head seemed to hang low, his hair covering his facial features. Isabelle could tell he was still in attack mode, his body language gave it away. His stance was ready to take on anything, his broad shoulders were tensed, his arms frozen at his side.

Isabelle didn't like how long he was standing in the corner, she didn't know what to do. He seemed stuck as he was. Not sure if it was just curiosity or stupidity but she couldn't carry on waiting for him to do something. She stood up slowly not wanting to look a threat to him. Heading towards him, she could feel her heart hammer harder in her chest as she got closer to him. As she stood in front of him it was like he didn't register she was even there. Frowning she didn't really know what she should do, there was something obviously wrong with him. Tentatively she put her hand out to touch his chest not sure what she would gain by touching him. She just needed to get him out of this almost hypnotic state.

It happened all at once, he moved at super speed. His metal arm struck out, luckily Isabelle had time to duck the first blow but the second strike came knocking her flying to the floor. Hitting the floor with a thud she looked up just in time to see him dive at her. Rolling out of the way Isabelle hopped onto her feet waiting for the next attack. He stood back onto his feet, his face full of rage. Mentally cursing herself Isabelle prepared herself for the worse. He moved aggressively towards her, his grey blue eyes staring at her full of anger, Isabelle managed to block a couple of his attacks as they moved back. This room was too small for any form of combat, Isabelle's back collided with the hard cold concrete. The soldiers metal hand struck out hitting Isabelle's throat, forcing her up off the floor. She grabbed at his solid arm pushing at hard as she could to get it off her. It wasn't tight enough to choke her but it wouldn't take much for him to squeeze. Using her legs Isabelle tried kicking out hitting him a couple of times till he pressed his body between them. She wrapped her legs around trying to use his body to push herself up and out of his grip. She released her hold of his arm and smacked him as hard as she could across his face. His hold on her throat loosened as he looked at her, his cold eyes softening. His arm dropped from her throat, she slipped lower down his body tightening her legs around him to stop herself from falling on her arse. She stared directly into his eyes seeing a look of pain, horror and misery.

"Are you hurt?" He asked quietly his voice sounding shaken.

Isabelle only managed to shake her head, staring at him. Confused by the sudden change of personalities, he was not well at all. She went to drop her legs from his waist but his hands grabbed her thighs firmly keeping them from moving, she frowned at him not sure what he wanted. Her hands moved up to his strong shoulders holding on to his as his hands gently brushed up her sides making shiver as his cold hand brushed the exposed skin of her stomach.

Biting her lip she did not know what the hell was going on between them. Her emotions were scrambled, this felt some what familiar. It was like a strange memory seeping back into her mind, they had been here before in this position, yet she felt like he was a stranger. Her heart stopped as the overwhelming feelings hit her hard like his previous punches. Closing her eyes she remember how she trusted, cared perhaps even loved him once. He was hers, she was his and together they were safe, smiling as the memory went through her head. She opened her eyes seeing he was going through the strange conflicting emotions she was. His grip on her waist tightened as she stared into his warming grey blue eyes. Taking a deep breath in Isabelle was about to ask to be released from his hold as his lips crashed against hers. She had no time to think as his body crushed hers against the wall. It felt so natural to be in his arms, for his lips to be against hers.

Slowly her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands running into his long thick brown hair. His hands dragged there way up her body pulling the material of her top with them. She squirmed against his body as the cool material of his top pressed against her uncovered stomach. She gasped as his silver hand made contacted with her still clothed breast allowing him full advantage to her mouth. He kissed her full of raw passion and need, Isabelle couldn't help but want more. To feel these warm, safe and caring emotions they obviously had together


	41. Chapter 41

Isabelle suddenly came to her senses, not here, not in front of them. She ran her hands down to his broad chest pushing him back. She felt the resistance he put up, she shoved again using a bit more force.

"No." She said panting for breath pressing her head against his.

"No." He muttered equally out of puff. His hand moving to cup her cheek.

Part of her screamed to just let him continue, not caring who would see or what they would do to them. However God knows how they would use this information against them, this was not the time for romance. This was perhaps what they wanted.

"No." She repeated looking at him meeting his blue eyes. "Not here, not like this, they." She paused looking around the room. "They could be watching."

She could feel the frustration he had as his hands dropped to her thighs squeezing them, as well as his face. It showed her how open he was to her. Slowly Isabelle unwrapped her legs from him, this time he let her drop them instead keeping hold of her waist pressing their bodies together. Dropping in height she looked up at him, her hands resting against his chest. She didn't really want to move feeling secure within his arms. She sighed her hands lowering to rest against his abdomen.

"You really don't belong here." He said quietly "I will get you out of here."

Isabelle looked up at him not sure what he had really said and why he would say it. She stared at him frowning, thinking how she could respond to such a statement. Part of her hoped he meant it but feared for him, what would he become without her. Gently she placed her hand against his cheek. He stared at her intensely, his eyes questioning this action. She felt her heart hammer in her chest, those few worlds, such a promise meant so much to her. But words alone was not going to help either of them.

"Teach me to be a better fighter." She whispered.

He suddenly looked terrified, his eyes wide with horror at her request. She just stared at him worried he would withdraw from her completely. Moving her hand down his cheek, pass his neck and to his metal shoulder. She stared at him hoping he would not back away now.

"At least train me to defend myself from them to fight like you." Isabelle continued being deadly serious. "If we are to be free we need each other."

She could hear his breathing as he thought about her proposition. Feeling his hands move up her body. She looked up at him, his eyes were distant as his warm hand skimmed against her cheek, finally both his hands took hold of her face kissing her again. It was full of promise and hope, which she leant against and welcomed.

Isabelle knew then she had a ally at long last, some one who understood her. Some one who knew what it was to be lost and alone until now. Some one who knew what it was like to be a captive amongst monsters. She smiled into the kiss before pulling back, he nodded stepping back and waiting.

Cocking her head to one side she questioned what he was doing, before understanding he wanted to spar. She took a breath readying herself. Trying to remember what Gamora had previously taught her. It had been so long since some one was willing to train her. Steve had tried bless him but the thought of fighting a friend and a woman was a little to much for him.

She went in for the attack, however he was quick and strong. Isabelle remembered what it was like facing him. They moved quickly around the small space they had. Isabelle could feel the familiar burn of her muscles. She ducked under him using her small frame against his much larger one. It was just enough to get around him, she was no match with his metal arm with strength. He finally grabbed hold of her picking her up and pulling her against him so she could not fight the restraint.

"I win." He smirked placing a kiss against her lips pleased with himself. It was strange to see how playful he was now. She liked it, he made him seem real and a person not just a soldier.

"That is not teaching." She slapped his chest scolding him.

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes placing her down on the floor again. He eyes turned away from her looking around the room. Going over to the bed he reached under tearing one of the wooden slats out and throwing it at her.

"What's this." She asked grabbing the broken wood staring at it.

"It's a weapon." He answered using the other part of the board. "Let's say a knife."

"And it was worth breaking the bed." She raised an eyebrow.

"I was planning to do that another way darling." He muttered his eyes meeting hers, making her blush. "This will have to do." She was completely shocked by this flirty and playful side of him. It was unlike anything she had seen from him before, she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed, angry or flattered.

He stood up his eyes growing darker, she watched him, not sure where this was going to go, shrinking under his gaze. Her heart moved up to her throat, she was unable to say anything just memorized by him. Her eyes followed him, fixed completely on him as he moved towards her. He spun the slat his hand with ease, she knew very well what he could do with a blade, remembering the torture she had been through.

Suddenly he lunged at her, she weaved out of the way blocking his attack. She had no time to recover as he switched hands which the pretend blade was in. He struck her across her chest knocking her slightly off balance before standing up fully looking ever so slightly pleased with himself.

"You definitely need to learn to fight with weapons." He muttered twirling the slat around again looking pleased with himself.

"Then instead of beating me teach me." Isabelle growled getting frustrated from her mistakes.

"You need to control your emotions first." He stared at her watching her reaction .

She narrowed her eyes not sure if he was actually listening to her. She sighed contemplating what he had just said. Deciding to take matters in her own hands she went to attack him again. He moved away with ease, not attempting to attack. She continued to lunge forward moving her entire body. He mocked her just side stepping and ducking away from her blows. He finally gave in and started to join the fight. Blocking some of her attacks and occasionally placing his own blow.

she finally struck him on his metal arm, the noise confirming it. She paused staying in position looking at his arm before glancing to him. He was the first to move stepping back and staring at her.

"Better." He commented a small smile appearing

She panted her body was really hurting now, she leant back against the wall, evaluating the pain. It felt good, it felt satisfying. She finally yawned opening her eyes feeling tired. She glanced to Bucky who was now sitting in the corner spinning the slat in his hands deep in thought. He was obviously thinking about something, her heart seemed to skip a beat whenever she was around him. It scared her how connected they were after only two days. But she felt like she had known and even loved him for an enternity now.

She moved her tired body going straight to the bed hesitantly sitting down testing it out making sure it didn't break from the removal of the slat. It was fine, she laid down exhaustion taking over her body. She rolled onto her side watching him as he thought. His mind was else where, he looked serious, his eyes dark. He was menacing again. He had gone to that dark place within him that she now knew better than to pull him out of.

She wondered what hell he had been through to make him the way he was. This was something HYDRA wanted her to become. It terrified her the thought of becoming so damaged you turn into someone or something else. That you become so broken you hurt those you care about.

Wrapping her arms around herself she pulled her knees to her body and closed her eyes. She needed the hope of them escaping to keep her sane, to save her. She also needed to believe in saving him, to them being together through all of this.


	42. Chapter 42

Isabelle woke within darkness her body pressed against another equally warm comfortable body. She had her head resting on his chest, which slowly rose and fell. She sighed her body relaxing against him. She hadn't dreamt a thing last night, her mind drifted to the familiarity all of this had. It was like she had been here before but in another life but it already felt so comfortable. He was protecting her from her memories, HYDRA and her own mind.

Slowly sitting her self up trying not to wake him she stretched feeling a relief from thier sparring that day. Glancing down to him, he seemed at peace while he slept, nothing troubling him at all. He looked like a normal man. His facial features relaxed, non of these conflicting emotions both of them had, she just stared at him trying to search her clouded mind and heart for what she felt now for this man. She had loved him before all her other past had happened, but was that what she wanted now. It was like another life was pushed onto her but it was welcomed by her longing heart. A life with him trapped, under command by others who could kill them any moment. Living in torture.

Laying back down she stared at the man. It was confusing how she felt, she knew him, she trusted him and cared for him. Her very first memories of him sent trembles through her body, he was terrifying back then while under orders to fight her. A source of pain and suffering, now here she was lying in bed with him.

He wanted more from her, he almost expected it. She wondered what exactly had happened between them, he obviously either didn't remember everything or kept some things from her. She rolled onto her side feeling restless, she looked at his metal arm, it was a brilliant design, so life like. It worked like a normal arm completely but was twice to three times as strong. She touched it knowing he would feel nothing. The metal was smooth and cool to touch, the tiny rivets were barely noticeable. However it was his scarred skin which was connected to the metal that interested her the most. It looked brutal how they managed to attach it. Her heart ached for him, the pain he must have endured while they were surgically altering him.

"What are you doing." A cool voice muttered.

She glanced up to see his cold blue eyes looking up at her. She shrunk under his gaze as he rolled over facing her. Her lips went dry as he stared at her waiting for her answer. She knew she was blushing, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"I was just looking." Isabelle stuttered embarrassed at being caught.

She could see the corner of his lips curl upwards, his hands grabbed her suddenly pulling him against her. Gasping she was pressed firmly against him, she stared up at his face. She spread her hands against his firm muscular chest, she could feel the tingle like electricity between them.

"Is that better to look?" He drawled his eyes staring into hers, she could see the same fire she felt burn behind his cool blue eyes.

"Not really." Isabelle retorted.

His hold didn't relax, I fact it tightened. Her hands moved, running across the skin on his chest, he was so warm. Biting her lip, she knew this was a dangerous position to be in with him right now. Everything felt so new with the fresh memories she had but it was so familiar and she welcomed that. Feeling his breath upon her face she could feel her heart rate spike. His lips suddenly crashed down onto hers, this time she wasn't going to resist, she couldn't.

She could feel him pull against her skin trying to get as close to her as possible. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. She could hear the beginning of a rip of material, knowing exactly what he was doing she stopped him. She had no other tops to wear and she did not fancy being without a t-shirt to cover up at the moment. Peeling her own top off she was left in just a sport type crop top, which he removed immediately after understanding what she wanted as he pulled the wool blanket over them for cover. Finally she pressed herself against him. Her hands running up his toned arms before wrapping her armed around his neck kissing him. He seems to take some reassurance from her kiss. She felt his hands roam down her naked back before reaching her behind squeezing it as he pressed his crotch against her own. Her body trembled as she felt his erection pressing against her pelvis. Pulling back she pressed her head against his forehead breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"I have no idea what to call you?" Isabelle panted her mind drifting elsewhere to stop herself over thinking this situation.

"I don't have a name, I have no memories before this." He replied sounding a little confused. "Is this really why we stopped?" He queried, Isabelle shook her head knowing it wasn't. "Are you ok with this?" He whispered his hands moving up to her back sending tingles across where there skin met.

"It's overwhelming these feelings." She replied not breaking contact from him. "I can't explain it."

"Do you want this." He asked generally sounding concerned for her wellbeing.

She moved her one hand running across his mauled shoulder to his neck and up to his face cupping. She did want this, she wanted him, she cared for him or perhaps loved him it was too much to be certain but she wanted this moment with him right now.

She slowly nodded looking into his eyes as her stomach clench in anticipation of what was going to happen between them. He ran his hand along her side making her squirm ever so slightly against him. He pulled her hand arm down, his warm hand taking hold of hers their fingers entwining.

"We will be slow and we can stop when ever you want." He told her sounding deadly serious.

She pressed her lips against his entwining her legs around him pulling him closer than he was already. She felt him grip her bare skin holding her close to him. There was a urgent need that was pushing the pair of them along. His lips moving down her neck and along her chest, his kisses were like he was worshipping her. Finally his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples making her gasp as she arched her back. His cold arm moved keeping her back raised as he moved his mouth to the neighboring one. His hand cupping the now aching breast. Isabelle sighed as his ministrations continued enjoying the exquisite feeling it was causing within her. She felt his metal arm slide down her back, causing goose pimples from the skin contact against the cool metal. His hand slipped within the elasticated trousers and shorts she was wearing cupping her behind. Isabelle gripped hold of his neck, her hand going into his long brown hair tangling amongst it. He glanced up at her giving her enough time to pull him back to her lips. Kissing him like her life depended solely on that one kiss. Laying her back down as their mouths locked together his attention seemed moved to her trousers, he pause for a moment pulling back from her lips as if to allow her to protest against his next move. Isabelle knew what he was waiting for, she wanted this as much as he did, perhaps more she didn't know. She this time planted soft gentle kisses around his neck urging him on.

Within a milliseconds he had yanked down her trousers and shorts together, pulling them off completely. She was as naked as the day she was born expect for the blanket which covered them both. His hands skimmed over her now completely bare skin of her lower abdomen and legs, completely avoiding the goal. She twisted against him trying to guide him where they both wanted him to be. He continued to tease her, before his hands ran over her nether region causing her to sigh against him. Gently he rubbed her making her groan against his lips. He was working her like a musical instrument he knew exactly how to play. It wasn't long before he had her writhing against him moaning. It was only then he sank his fingers into her core making her body still and bow. She closed her eyes feeling that swell within her grow as her heart seemed to move to her throat preventing her from making noise. She just longed for him to be fully within her. Her breath was caught within her as his fingers slowly started to move, to pump within her. His cold hand cupped her breast kneading it gently As he kissed her around her mouth and along her cheek before whispering into her ear.

"Your so wet."

Isabelle couldn't help but cry out as her body spasm against his as she came. She wrapped her arms tightly around him holding him close as he continued to move his fingers prolonging her release. She pressed her lips against his kissing him as she continued hold him. He withdrew his hands for a moment from her, she could hear a sound of a zip and she knew what was to come. She already felt the anticipation of what was to come.

"I need to know that you want this Isabelle." He asked her there was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Please." Isabelle begged her hands resting upon his strong back.

That was all he seemed to need to hear. He only took a few seconds before plunging into her, it only took a few pumps before his erection was buried fully within her, his mouth covered hers to stop the noise she produced from him entering her. Her nails dug into his back, clawing against his skin. He stilled allowing her to relax around him, it gave her time to feel him, he stretched her beautifully. It burned but it didn't hurt, she could feel every inch of him. Testing she squeezed herself around him, she could hear him groan against her own lips making her smile. This was the encouragement he needed as he slowly started to move keeping to a rhythm which worked for both of them. That familiar tingling spread through her again, her body seemed to become possessed with every thrust from him, it was like it no longer belonged to her. The feeling grew within her till it could no longer be contained, he seemed to feel this as the speed of his thrusts increased. She moved her mouth away from his as she cried out, her orgasm taking over. She gripped hold of his arms as he continued to plough within her as he reached his own collapsing against her. She felt him twitch within her, as both their bodies recovered. She closed her eyes exhausted from the intensity of it all. He slowly lifted himself off of her laying down beside her and pulling her against his own body.


	43. Chapter 43

She lay panting in his arms, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat. Isabelle's heart pounded erratically in her chest. Feeling his arm wrapped around her making her feel safe, she slowly moved so she could look at him. He was completely relaxed, his eyes shut and a small smile on his face.

"That was better than I remember." He whispered against her hair.

Isabelle just smiled as she ran her fingers along her lips which were raw from his kisses still, she looked away from him as her mind drifted elsewhere. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell for him, he had her completely now, she was his. She had fallen for him.

"We better get dressed." He pressed a kiss to her head as he got up unashamed of his nakedness. But with a body like his he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Slowly sitting up using the blanket to cover her modesty, she pulled on the underwear shorts they issued her and the crop top before laying back down. She watched his shadow in the darkness pull on his trousers before he joined her again pulling her back against him.

"So did we do this before." Isabelle frowned curiosity getting the better of her.

She could just about see him smirk as he pulled her against him. She rolled onto her side wrapping her arm around him.

"That says a lot about my love making skills." He drawled sounding amused.

"You know what I mean." Isabelle scolded him.

"Yes. We did." He nodded becoming quiet.

Isabelle took the silence as meaning something. She couldn't sleep now, her mind was racing with questions she didn't have the answers for. She had yet to remember them ever having sex before. She couldn't remember there being any one else apart from Loki before now. Even then she thought she was a virgin, her father believed her when she had been forced to repeatedly tell him she was one. Not knowing any better due to the lack of memories. Even Loki thought he was her first, which obviously he was not. This with him, her soldier had felt like they had been together like this before. Which made her believe he was telling her the truth.

Non of it made sense, she guessed from the memories she had reclaimed that she was a virgin when HYDRA first took her. That argument with Clint had been about sleeping with her so called cheating boyfriend just before HYDRA took her, she never had done it with him or any one else. Perhaps with all the experiments HYDRA had performed on her, they had made her recover from injuries that normal humans could not. Perhaps her body recovered in such a way after intercourse too. She had no complaints, every time she could remember it was good. She looked to him seeing he was still asleep, she rested her head back down on his shoulder, draping her arm over him closing her eyes falling asleep.

She woke being dragged aggressively out of bed. Trying to open her eyes, her whole body felt extremely heavy. She looked up seeing two guards only one she recognised Rollins pulling at her limp limbs. She was unable to fight, unable to move, she was paralysed. She glanced around not sure what was happening or where he was, where her soldier, her protector was. She was carried by the pair through the corridors of the facility, unable to struggled against their hold. Her heart hammered painfully, she was completely dazed by what was happening. She felt the fear flood her, she did not know what the hell they had planned for her.

She was laid down on a metal table as her heart rate spiked, she felt the restraints on her wrist and ankle secured. She couldn't move any way but it was only a matter of time till she had control of her muscles again. Looking as much as she could around the room she could see nothing which could tell her what was happening. Knowing she was slowly getting the sensation back to her body, gaining control again reassured her. But it was not happening quick enough for her liking.

The men with lab coats soon arrived, all of them wearing facial masks which was sensible for them, she could not identify who they were. Isabelle knew this was not good, the HYDRA scientists had only brought her pain before. This was how everything started she closed her eyes not really knowing what to expect from this, what did they have planned. She felt a needle prick her skin as she looked down seeing that they were injecting her with something. She could feel the bile from her stomach rise to the back of her throat. She was going to be sick if they continued.

There was a shout from outdoors followed by a bang, the door crashed open Isabelle looked up from the table seeing him standing there, her soldier. He was here for her, he had came her for her, her heart skipped with joy. He headed straight for scientist with the needle slamming him into the wall knocking him unconscious. The others quickly scurried away not wanting to be next on his list. With his metal hand he ripped the restraints away from her skin. She could see the blade in his soft hand knowing what he was thinking about doing to the bastards. Isabelle managed to get herself to sit up the last bits of the drug working its way out of her system. She rubbed her sore thigh where they had injected her with something. She noticed him flick the blade in his hand as he considered his next move. She could see his eyes fix on the other scientists, the look he was giving them she knew what he had planned. Pushing herself off the table she stumbled towards him grabbing hold of his jacket feeling the weakness in legs. She looked up at him pleading him with her eyes.

"He's not worth it." Isabelle muttered trying to get his attention. "Don't do it, don't risk everything, you know they will punished us."

She could see that her words made sense to him. He took his jacket off placing it over her shoulders. She pulled it on grateful for something else to cover her remembering that she was just in a crop top. He took her hand pulling her out of the laboratory, she followed him back to the cell. No one took any notice of them moving around freely. The guards opened the door to their cell shutting it behind them. Isabelle sat down on the bed wrapping herself up trying to get warmth and comfort out of the blankets around her. She watched as he paced the room, the anger in his face showed exactly how he felt. The blade still in his hand as if ready for another fight.

The door slammed open to see Pierce and Rumlow enter the room. He stepped between her and them immediately watching as they entered the room further. The hostility which was given off made Isabelle tremble slightly, she knew that this could go one of many ways non of them good. She watched as the soldier stilled waiting for them to make a move first.

"Report." Pierce barked.

"You said you would not touch her as long as I did as ordered." He answered them like a obedient soldier should.

Isabelle felt her mouth slacken slightly, he was doing what he had too for her. Pierce was silent for a moment assessing the situation in front of him. Isabelle watched the clogs turn in his head before he answered.

"I will make sure it will never happen again." He finally replied sounding very firm about it.

"no." The soldier hissed "do better."

"Your not in a position to make demands." Pierce reminded him.

The silence made Isabelle nervous, she watched the men before her, she could see Rumlow staring at her waiting patiently. A small smirk on his face which made her cringe within. She guessed they weren't going to do anything to upset their asset but they could only do so much. Neither her or the soldier were in a position to argue they were after all prisoners. She knew the soldier was not going to let this slide at all.

"What do you want and I will see if I can accommodate you. After all the work you have done for us has greatly helped our cause." Pierce suggested sounding calm and confident.

This threw Isabelle completely, she stared from the soldier to Pierce. What the hell was pierce playing at, yes the soldier was obviously worth keeping. God knew what his kill rate was but for them to keep him and use her for their benefit it must be good enough.

"Better accommodation for her where she will not be spied upon, she will not be touched or tested on further by you and she will be kept safe while I leave her." The soldier said completely selflessly. "You will then have my complete co-operation."

Isabelle guessed this was a daring move by the soldier, they had control over him already because of her. All they needed to do now was to say that they would hurt or kill her. Surely he would do as he was commanded to save her after the way he behaved. He had shown his weakness now.

"I think we can do that. We need to discuss the next mission but that can be done later today." Pierce muttered nodding before leaving the cell.

Isabelle couldn't help but be shocked at the cell door shut leaving them alone. Pulling her legs against her body she curled back up in bed trying to process what the hell had happened. Isabelle felt him lay down beside her pulling her against his body, she welcomed the comfort he offered her. Neither of them saying a word just holding each other.


	44. Chapter 44

While the soldier was at this so called meeting Isabelle was moved to a cell which half resembled a low key hotel room. All the guards seemed extra cautious around her now since her soldier defended her, word had seemed to spread quickly. She moved around the extra spacious cell they had been given, glimpsing inside the bathroom seeing there was showering facilities. Not caring if the room was bugged she needed a shower right now. She could see the dirt on her arms and the rest of her body, stripping out of her disgusting clothing she turned on the shower. To her surprise warm water came out of the nozzle, she sighed stepping into the warm shower. She could not remember the last time she had even had a proper shower. She scrubbed her entire body removing any evidence of the dirt that was once on her body. She finally felt slightly more human but with that she suddenly felt weak and helpless.

The water was a relief on her body, making tense muscles slowly relax. She could feel days or weeks of bottled up emotions slowly rise to the service. Slowly she rested her head against the cool wall, trying to block the emotions, feeling long awaited tears come to her. Letting out a sob she cried, she felt herself shake and break down from the days of intense emotion and the onslaught that had been brought upon her. Her whole life was just full of horror, terror and captivity. If it wasn't Thanos, it was Loki, then SHIELD and once again HYDRA. All of them wanting something from her, taking away her freedom.

She had been too deep in though to hear the door unlock, open and close before being locked again. The first she knew of some one being in the new cell was by a familiar and gentle voice asking.

"Isabelle are you okay?"

Isabelle turned sharply seeing the soldier standing in the door way looking concerned. Suddenly she felt ashamed by the outburst of her emotions, she wiped her face free of shower water and tears. He was under the spray of water before she knew it, fully clothed, holding her. She froze not really sure what to do or say.

"Please don't hide your emotions from me, it's refreshing to see." He whispered against her ear.

Even though she was completely naked, she needed the comfort which he offered her right now. Resting her head on his shoulder she felt tears form in her eyes as the water stop showering upon her stop and a towel wrapped around her. She felt herself realize this was more than just sex or companionship, it was love. She allowed him to pull the towel around her naked body before his used another to dry her dripping hair. He gently dragged her into the main room sitting her down on the bed. She glanced up at him seeing only concern in his face, he cared for her as much as she did for him, it was plain to see.

"I have gotten you clean clothes and some proper food." He gestured to the little table seeing a tray of food he was pointing at. Her stomach suddenly groaned in protest of starvation. The food look half decent too, it had been days since she had seen so much food and there was fruit too.

She sighed nodding, she pulled the towel a little more around herself. She glanced to him as he sat bedside her on the bed. She had never had some one look after her like this before, except Gamora, Clint and Natasha. Their was Steve too but she had already excepted him like extended family she guessed. Her soldier was different, she had slept with him, he could have and could still just leave if he wished. There was nothing tying him to her but still he was here. He was protecting her, providing for her and caring for her. She knew then she needed to tell him everything, from the start, what she could remember at least. Make him understand what had happened to her, her pass, after he had saved her from them.

"I am sorry, about earlier, it's just." She paused feeling her overwhelming emotions stir within her again. She looked up at him seeing him stare at her confused by her obvious state and the concern that he held for her which she loved him for. "I am going to have to start at the beginning of what I remember for you to truly understand what's happened."

It then all spilled out, she poured her soul out. About her captive life with Thanos and the torture he had put her through. Then to Loki who managed to free her from Thanos only by bonding with him, then giving her false hope of freedom but only making her a prisoner again. Seeing her family again, being home before getting captured by HYDRA once again. She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders by telling him everything. He was patient too, just listening to her, not interrupting or asking questions. He just consumed the knowledge she openly gave him and she was thankful of that. The evening had passed by hours gone just by her telling him what had happened. When she finished blankets wrapped around her as her body began to chill, she just stared at him waiting for a response. He had moved away while she had spoken, moving about the room.

"I thought I was freeing you." He muttered angrily sitting down on the bed. "I should have stayed, protected you liked I promised."

"Don't blame yourself." Isabelle shook her head moving closer to him. "Please don't do that, your saving me right now."

"But what's happened it's my fault." He continued

"Stop." She commanded moving herself onto his lap taking his face in her arms. He did as he was told staring at her. "Please don't do this, don't look at me like I will break or I am damaged."

She felt him turn away from her, shifting his body further from her, she just stared at him waiting. Had she spoiled everything between them now he knew her dark past. Moving off his lap she snatched the clothes off the bed going to the bathroom. She felt her heart sink, not knowing what to make of his reactions. As she pulled them on she thought how much of a idiot she was to even consider that he would understand what happened.

Looking in the cheap plastic mirror they provided she could see the fading bruises and shadows under her eyes. She sighed not really knowing what she would be walking into now. Plaiting her hair she looked at the silvery colour thinking about how she wished she was normal again. That maybe if all of this didn't happen she would have settled down now with a family of her own or have a good career. She glanced at the empty doorway, not hearing any movement

Taking a deep, she picked up the courage to go out of the bathroom and see what would happen now. She felt herself tremble as she left the room, look to see he was pacing the room yet again. His hand was at his lips as he was deep in thought, she guessed about everything she had just told him. She made her way to the bed feeling exhausted from her outburst early she lay down watching him. She felt alone again, he was not taking what she had told him well by the look of things. He hadn't even looked at her again. Closing her eyes she decided to rest pushing any negativity out of her.

_She was laying in his arms, her head resting on his stomach with her eyes closed. Only a blanket covered the pair of them, their clothes discarded on the floor. His hand was running through her hair softly. His other hand holding hers rubbing gently as neither of them said a thing. _

_"What did I do to deserve you." He muttered. _

_"Why do you think it's you who deserves me, what if it's the other way around." Isabelle smiled keeping her eyes closed. _

_"Because your pure, innocent and good. Like an angel and completely mine." He continued making Isabelle look up at him seeing he was being serious. "You don't deserve me or this." _

_"Stop." Isabelle stared at him. "Don't do this." _

_"No your goodness gets rid of my evils." He shook his head.m_

_"They are not yours, your forced to do this." Isabelle argued _

_Flash _

_"Get away from me." She screamed at the stranger this soldier before her. _

_"You know me." He held onto her arms "you know me."'_

_"Get away," she tried pushing him away fear consuming her. _

_He let go, allowing her to stumble back her arms wrapping around herself terrified not sure what was happening. _

_"Isabelle please listen to me." He said calmly not moving or approaching her, she could hear a plea in his voice. "Your name is Isabelle, your my Isabelle." _

_She stared at the stranger not really understanding what he was saying to her or what he meant. She was confused, scared and alone. She moved back further away from him backing into a wall. The door to the room opened as she stared at the man before her, she saw a shadow of the man in the doorway. _

_"What have you done?" The soldier asked his voice shaking. _

_"Wiped her memory completely." The shadow answered "this is the price she paid for your mistake. Now are you ready to finish the mission we set for you, if not we can always dispose of her completely." _

She woke understanding perhaps what he was thinking, she had once been the light to his darkness. Something for him to aim for in life, to have her. She had told him how she had been tortured, slept with another man and had killed. She had become something that that he had hoped she would not.

Rolling over in bed she found she was alone, sitting up she noticed a shadow on the floor in the corner. She got some blankets pulling them off the bed as she padded on the cold floors towards him. She slowly sat down next to him, feeling him shift she knew he was awake. She pulled the blanket around the both of them, leaning against him she just needed some form of comfort. Slowly his arm slipped around her making her smile at least, she placed a arm around him saying.

"I had another dream or memory what ever you call them. I am sorry." She apologised for all she had done feeling guilty after what he had done to protect her.

"You have nothing to apologise for, i should have never left you alone to be taken by..." He paused.

"His name is Thanos." Isabelle helped him along. "Your not to blame, please don't do this to yourself. It's my fault and only I am to blame. I just needed, I wanted to be honest with you. So you knew what happened, so we can sort this."

They were silent for a while just holding each other on the cold floor. She rested her head on his shoulder as they took a few moments.

"You did nothing wrong, nothing at all. It's them." He finally growled making her feel relief that she was forgiven.


	45. Chapter 45

Isabelle woke up within the bed, warm skin pressed against her own. A small smile creeping onto her face, even within hell she could still find happiness. Nuzzling gently into his chest feeling drained after yesterday emotions. Peace now filled her, he knew everything about her, there was nothing left to hide. She was his completely and he was hers. That thought alone made feel stronger, like she could now take on anything life threw at her. A warm armed squeezed her against him, pulling her closer than before making her smile further. She raised her head and looked up at him still seeing his eyes were shut but there was a similar smile on his face, she sighed stretching. She ran her hand along his chest feeling the soft skin above those strong muscles.

"What are you thinking." He finally muttered breaking the peaceful silence.

"How much I don't deserve you." She smirked.

She could tell he understood those simple words as he kissed the top of her head. She heard the click of the door before it swung open. Isabelle scrabbled to make sure she was decent as her soldier placed a firm yet protective arm around her. Pulling her back into place next to him, she slipped a arm around him resting herself as she assessed the situation. There were two armed guards waiting for them, one spoke up, neither being polite enough to look away making Isabelle scowl at them both.

"Pierce wants you now."

She could feel him tense up from under her, she guessed that it wasn't good what ever it was. She glanced up to him to see him nod at them as they shut the door. Sliding out from her hold he sat up, she could see the muscles in his back ripple beneath his skin.

"Any idea what they might want?" Isabelle sat up resting her head on his back before kissing it. She could feel the anxiety build up within her as she watched the slow change from the man she loved to the man who use to cause her nightmares.

"A new mission I guess." He replied his voice sounding very neutral.

"To kill." Isabelle pulled back.

"Maybe," he said quietly before getting up and moving away from her.

She watched him dress quickly once he finished he ran a hand through his messy hair, a serious look plastered over his face. He was once again the asset they HYDRA had made. Isabelle didn't say a thing she just watched him as she pulled her knees up to her chest. He still scared her while he was like this, he was a trained assassin after all, a designed killing machine, she knew he wouldn't intend to hurt her but they had control over him, that scared her the most. He tapped the door that secured them within this new cell, it opened and he left without a second glance.

Slumping back onto the bed she pulled the blankets around herself, curling into a ball. Their was nothing she could do now, she was left alone, trapped. Sighing she closed her eyes planning to catch a few more hours sleep at least. She lay in bed thinking about her friends and family, wondering why there had been no rescue. How could they believe she was fine without seeing her. Closing her eyes sighing she yawned as he eye lids got heavier.

"_Chocolate, non alcoholic cocktails and movies." Natasha smiled_

_"When do you think I will get to meet this mystery woman." Isabelle sighed popping some chocolate into her mouth looking at her red headed friend. "I mean it's been months of him sneaking around."_

_"Try a year plus." Nat drawled rolling her eyes dramatically. _

_"What." Isabelle exclaimed standing up and staring at her friend. "Over a year."_

_"Yeah." Natasha smirked amused. "He's terrified you won't like her and he loves her etc."_

_"Why would it change anything if I didn't like her. I am not the one in a relationship with her." Isabelle sat back down tucking her legs under her._

_"It matters to him." Natasha shrugged opening some vodka and adding it to the cocktail mixer in her glass. "Just you two have been a family for so long. I guess he is worried adding another person to it would ruin everything."_

_"He's stupid." Isabelle commented with a nod from Nat. "Like he is about Danny."_

_"So have you two you know?" Nat raised her eyebrows suggestively._

_"No." Isabelle shook her head. Leaning back she trusted Natasha enough to know she wouldn't run to Clint about every little thing she told her. "I don't know, it just doesn't feel right with him right now but he wants too."_

_"Trust me from experience if your not sure don't." Nat told her._

_"He doesn't mean to pressurise me, all the guys are like it." Isabelle sighed trying to defend him._

"No a _lot are but their are a few out there who aren't. He sounds like a moron to me." Nat replied adding a touch of vodka to Isabelle's glass. "Just don't tell Clint, he will try an shoot me with one of his arrows."_

_Both of them laughed clinking there glasses together as Isabelle switched the tv on to watch a movie._

_Flash_

_She could feel her heart race, she had never been in such a situation. She could feel the hairs on her skin raise. She felt her cheeks warm feeling embarrassed as she could see his eyes on her. She had been stripped bare by him, her pale skin reflecting in the light, she could see his chest rise and fall. She looked at him unsure what to do now, slowly he stepped forwards brushing her bright hair off of her face. Peppering kisses to her cheek he whispered into her ear between them._

_"We don't have to do this now Isabelle." He wrapped his warm and cool arm around her. "I don't want to push you."_

_She felt her heart swell at those words, she knew he meant them. She could feel his m tremble against her. He was just as scared as she was. She pulled back slightly looking at his blue eyes._

_"I want this, I want you." She whispered_

_"Tell me to stop if it's too much." His metal hand ran along her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I know." She nodded, knowing to expect a little pain, Nat had told her about what to expect_.

Movement drew Isabelle out of her slumber, rolling back into her side she opened one eye to see him leaning against the wall watching her. There was a small smile on his face. She fluttered her eyes opened trying to wake herself up a little more.

"Your back." Isabelle groaned stretching in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep, it's mesmerizing." He smirked placing a kiss upon her lips.

"What was the meeting about." Isabelle slowly sat up yawning.

"It's better you don't know." His face paling and becoming stern.

She didn't fight him about this, she knew he would not tell her anything. He had probably been ordered not too. She watched him move closer, he sat down on the corner of her bed not looking at her now. Guessing she presumed he was thinking about all he had been told and commanded to do.

"We will be moving in the next couple of hours. I persuaded them to let me bring you with me to guarantee your safety." He finally muttered quietly looking to the floor. "We need to be careful, do as you say, you know that right. There is only so much I can protect you from. I just want to keep you safe."

Those last seven words made her heart melt. He just wanted to protect her, what ever the cost. She sat in the bed staring at him for a minute before answering him.

"I understand." Isabelle nodded moving out of the bed and picking up her clothes heading to the bathroom. "Can we train before we leave." Guessing they wouldn't get a chance again for a while if he was working.

"If you want." She heard his reply but his heart didn't sound in it. She sighed hating how negative he sounded.

After tiding herself up and dressing she moved out of the bedroom to see him still sitting on the bed. His expression looked tortured. Something was really bothering him, what ever they asked him to do it was not good.

"Come on some training might help." Isabelle smiled trying to keep the worry from her voice.

She watch him slowly get up looking at her seriously, she saw the nod of agreement as his posture changed readying himself. Smiling at him she prepared herself for whatever he had for her.


	46. Chapter 46

After a few hours of practicing some simple strategic moves and combating each other Isabelle was exhausted. He has beaten her too many times to count, she was distracted, her mind racing about the next potential few hours. She had no energy left as he grabbed her pulling her back against his chest, she went to move against him but his metal arm was not giving in. She mentally kicked herself for being so helpless against him. Her body relaxed against his, feeling her defeat, he kissed her bare neck. Sighing she knew her body was weaker, the lack of proper food was taking its toll on her, she could feel her muscles protest, her ribs and hip bones were prominent, her body was being starved. She guessed being a asset to HYDRA he was fed better than her, he had lost no tone or weight since she had been a prisoner again. She knew she was only there to keep him in check, they seemed to have no other plans for her.

"It will be okay Isabelle." She heard him say against her ear still holding her. "I will not let them hurt you."

She placed her arms over the top of his sighing. She knew that was a promise he would never be able to keep but he meant well only trying to reassure her. She guessed he had noticed her sloppiness during there duelling. She leant back against him enjoying the moment.

"We better shower?" Isabelle muttered as she smelt the sweat coming from them, trying to change the subject.

"We?" She could hear how unsure he was about the out come of her comment.

A small smile creeped onto her face and as she turned around in his arms taking his warm hand. She didn't know what the up coming days had for her but she just wanted to enjoy the time they had together now. Glancing up at him she saw that twinkle in his eye, which made her insides clench. Moving out of his hold she guided him into the bathroom not looking back at him.

Once showered and dressed they were eventually collected, she did as she was told, not wanting to cause any problems, allowing them to cuff her, even though he her soldier insisted it was him who actually did it. She watched as he wrapped the cold metal around her wrists locking them into place. She just looked up at him to see that cold look of the assassin return, he was now there soldier. She let them test the restraints, not moving unless she was told too. She was not going to give them any reason not to trust her. They were marched into a unmarked lorry where their were half a dozen armed men. Isabelle could feel her nerves get the better of her, the unknown scaring her slightly. Glancing to her soldier she could see his eyes were firmly fixed on her, his whole body tense. She knew this was either going to go well or very very badly.

She could feel her heart in her throat the whole journey which seemed to last forever. She didn't not know where they were traveling from or to. Neither of them rested as they travelled both seemed to on edge to do anything. She felt a moment of relief as the truck stopped and the doors opened. Only to have that snatched away as fresh new guards entered relieving the on duty ones, obviously giving each other a break. She glanced to her soldier, his blank expression said it all. They were in here for the long haul. She guessed this was not the first time he had done this.

Eventually Isabelle head was resting against the metal side. She was having a hard time keeping awake now, she had no idea how long they had even been travelling. Her whole body protested, she was out of energy, he head hurt, she was completely exhausted. She knew if she just closed her eyes for a moment it would be a moment too long. The lorry had seemed to slow again, there was a sudden jerk which made her raise her weary head. Lowering her head and marginally lifting her cuffed hands she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself. The doors opened and the guards indicated for them to leave, their guns all pointing at the pair of them. They both moved out of the truck, into a solid concrete bunker of some sorts, there was nothing which gave their location away. Isabelle couldn't even identify where the hell they were. Her tired body moved down the corridor, she stumbled a couple of times, her soldier scooped her up into his arms. Her body curled against his. She was tired, more than tired. Her head rested against his chest as she felt him move with ease while carrying her. She heard a metal door swing open as the soldier walked in, stopping, a guard released the handcuffs before leaving them shutting the door.

Her soldier seemed to sense her need for sleep as he carried her to the make do bed, laying her down gently. It wasn't comfortable but she did not care, he moved beside her wrapping his arms around her. She welcomed his hold right now, she needed it, she sighed closing her eyes finally, beginning to drift.

"I won't be here when you wake." He whispered against her ear which brought her back into the room with him.

"Where are you going." Isabelle muttered groggily as sleep began to take her.

"I have to work, I will be back soon." He kissed her neck pulling her closer to him. "Sleep."

Feeling him pepper kisses along her neck Isabelle sighed as her body relaxed sleep taking over.

_Isabelle stood in front of him, staring, her mouth lax as she took in the sight before her. He stood there staring back at her his body still tense. It was the red liquid that slowly dribbled downwards, large drips falling from his hands. It wasn't his, that was for sure, there wasn't a mark on him. It was some one else's blood on him, if they were alive now it would be a miracle. The memories of him as a enemy came back, he had once scared the hell out of her. She was froze, the state he was in, she could only let her imagination run wild. He slowly stepped closer to her, she stepped back still horrified. _

_"What did you do?" Isabelle finally asked her words trembling. She could feel herself shake at the thoughts passing through her mind._

_"Isabelle." He said calmly trying to get closer to her. _

_"Why are you covered in blood?" Isabelle said a little more firmly her whole body shaking. _

_"It's was just a mission." He answered shaking his head however she could see how his face paled. "It got out of hand." _

_"Out of hand." Isabelle felt herself scream as her fear and shock took over. "Your covered in blood. Some one else's blood. You murdered some one." _

_She could see how he looked, he was no even going to deny it. Isabelle moved further away from him, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She knew what he was, he was an assassin. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to process what had just happened. She knew Natasha was an assassin too, but this was different Nat and her brother did what they did to protect the world. What was he doing this for. _

_"Isabelle." She heard him whisper _

_"Just give me some time." Isabelle replied not looking at him closing her eyes as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Her soldier, her knight in shining armour was a murderer. _

_She heard the movement of clothing and the drips of water. She couldn't look at him, she felt the tears flow freely now. She has been stupid not to realise what he actually was. It was obvious after the beatings he had given her. _

_"Isabelle." She heard her name again this time feeling his arms wrap around her. She froze for a moment before relaxing knowing he would not hurt her. "I do this for the greater good, the people I am asked to go after are dangerous." _

_Isabelle could hear the rehearsed words clearly, they weren't his own, if he believed that then he believe that all of this was not wrong. She didn't know how to respond to what he said. She didn't want to argue with him, he was the only good thing to come from all this chaos. _

_"After all they have done to you, to me against my saying your work for these monsters is for good." Her answer made his grip around her loosening. "They are the ones trying to create the monsters. What they have done to us you can't say it was for the good of the world, it is so they can control it, take people's freedom away."_

_"They do what they do including my missions to shape the world, to get rid of the chaos and lies. I do this for us, for you, to keep you safe."_

She closed her eyes knowing that she was not going to change his mind over this. They had control completely over him. She had just not seen it before, it was what they had once wanted from her. She could understand that he was protecting her but this was more than that. She looked up at him for the first time, she saw the blood was gone. She could see the helpless look on his face. She still loved him, it was not his fault that he was under the control of mad men.


	47. Chapter 47

She heard the door slam open pulling her out of her dream. She sat up looking to the door seeing that their were armed guards standing there. Looking around the room there was no sign of her Soldier anywhere. She guessed he had gone to get on with the mission, she glanced back to the guard not knowing what to expect. Slowly she moved out of the bed, standing up, her body slightly stiff, wondering what had happened. She waited not moving, she did not want to give them any reason attack her.

"Pierce wants to see you now." Rollins growled chucking some reinforced handcuffs at her. The clang of the metal on the floor made her look at the cuffs at her feet back to Rollins.

"Why?" Isabelle frowned not trusting the motives behind it.

"No questions. Put them on, Move." Rollins sounded pissed.

She nodded knowing that it wasn't worth having a bullet in her over a question. Slowly picking up the cuffs she placed the cuffs on herself knowing the only person who could give her actual answers was Pierce. Being surrounded by the guards she moved with them, down numerous corridors till she walked into another room.

"Miss Barton." Pierce looked up at her from behind a desk, a folder opened on it. She stopped in front of the desk not moving. She waited for him to say something more before she spoke up. "Thank you for joining me." He added smiling.

"Why am I here?" Isabelle scowled at him wanting to cross her arms making herself look bigger but the pull of the cuffs stopped her. She had so many questions for him right now, she guessed she was at least owed some answers. "Why do this to me again?"

"After we heard you were remembering we couldn't have you telling Rogers or SHIELD about us. We had to act before you spoiled it all." Pierce answered smiling at her standing up and moved around the table. "Not that it matters, SHIELD won't be around much longer, a new order is coming to the world. Our plans are almost complete."

"What are you doing?" Isabelle looked at him a sickening feeling coming to her stomach. She guessed what ever has been planned was for all of SHIELD which would include people she love.

"That is none of your concern, what you need to be worried about is if our asset completes the mission we have asked him too." Pierce stepped closer to her, close enough to touch but he didn't lay a finger on her. Instead he made eye contact with her, she felt a shiver pass through her. "You could have been great Isabelle, better than him, a perfect soldier." He paused staring at her a smile appearing which made her nervous. "However your our hold over him now, he will do what ever it takes to keep you safe."

"I am not going to make him do anything." She shook her head knowing she did not want to be the reason some one she loved was killing. She was not going to have that on her conscious.

"You don't need too, the fear is there from the last time he failed." Pierce drawled moving towards her. "He will do anything to keep you safe."

"Then why bring me here to tell me what I already know?" Isabelle hissed getting frustrated. She could see the corner of Pierces lip curl upwards. Isabelle paused for a moment looking at the man before her. "What has happen?" She guessed there was a alternative motive for bringing her here.

"He has already failed the first part of his mission. Not that he can't fix that problem or is at least in the process of doing so." Pierce replied turning his back to her. Isabelle just wished now she was alone in the room with him. She glanced at the other men in the room, all armed. "But we need to make sure he is aware that his mistakes have consequences."

"Consequences?" Isabelle muttered feeling suddenly anxious, the hairs on her skin instantly raised.

A hard object struck the side of her head sending her to the floor. She fell onto her knees looking up she saw both Rollins and Rumlow holding weapons while Pierce just causally watched.

"You know you will only make him turn against you." Isabelle mumbled shaking her head trying to stop the pain. "He will hate what you are doing more than he does already."

"No it will make sure he is determined to complete his mission. If not we will kill you, let him know that." Pierce answered turning to Rumlow. "Send him a clear message. Beat her till its visible, send her back to the cell, I have better show my face before the news breaks." She watched as Pierce left the room.

Isabelle knew what was to come, she slowly pushed herself to her feet not having enough to time till a current of electricity shot through her. She let out a scream collapsing as her body convulsed. There were a few kicks and blows from the weapons they had in hand. It was relatively quick, other armed guards appeared making her move back to the cell. She limped her way back knowing the pain was only temporary. Once back in the room she collapsed on the bunk, her body hurting. She heard keys dropped on the floor but not bothering to look she guessed they were for the cuffs. She had no energy left to move to get them, closing her eyes, her broken but healing body used what ever she had left to mend itself.

"Isabelle." She heard a voice gently wake her as she groaned her body aching. "Isabelle what happened?"

Slowly she opened her eyes firstly noticing her hands were free from the cuffs secondly he was back a black paint across his eyes but it was him. Her soldier, her protecter, he was back and now she was safe.

"Your back." She sighed feeling her body relax in his arms,.

"What happened?" He repeated his voice getting deeper and serious.

"They beat me." She replied pushing herself up with his help so she was now just sitting on his lap, the pain slowly fading but God knew what she looked like. "You had failed part of your mission, having to clean up your mistake, they wanted to let you know what happened when you failed." She glanced to him seeing his facial features drop in horror. "If you don't do what they tell you too. Then they will kill me." She didn't know why she said the last bit but she knew he needed the whole story.

The silence was just as bad as the pain, she needed to clean herself up the dry blood against her skin irritating her. She hesitantly got to her feet, making her way to the bathroom. Stripping down she glanced at the mirror seeing she was all different shades of colours, her bruising and cuts prominent. She didn't know how long it had been since the incident but her body was taking its sweet time on healing which was not a good sign at all. Turning the shower on she stepped into the warm water yelping slightly as the cuts on her body stung. She tried her best to clean all her body but it hurt too much to bend and stretch.

"Do you want some help?" He asked quietly obviously checking how she was doing.

"Please." She sighed defeated by her own body.

It only took him a couple of moments to join her, she felt his hands gently touch her sides running them down her body. He was thorough and thoughtful. His hands skirted around certain areas she guessed to not give her the wrong idea. Slowly she turned pressing herself against him, she could feel his erection against her belly. Looking up at him, she hadn't wanted him any more than right now. The black paint was running down his face, his long hair stuck to part of his face and the silver metal which was part of him sparkled as droplets of water ran down it. Slowly she cupped his face going onto tip toes before placing a kiss against his lips, he didn't respond at first, his hands freezing on the dip of her back.

"Isabelle your hurt." He whispered pulling back gently.

She smiled about his concerned but continued to place kisses around and on his lips. She needed him right now, she needed to feel some one love her. She wanted the warmth and comfort it brought her. Pressing herself against him, her lips making contact with his shoulder. Her hands pulling at the muscles on his back, nails scraping across his skin, she could tell her effort was working, her lips ran up his neck as she rose onto the tip of her toes.

Without warning he shoved her back against the stone wall, using his own body to sandwich her against it. The pain from her injuries didn't bother her, she just needed him here right now. She wrapped her arms around his solid neck as he pulled her legs up forcing them to wrap around him. She felt his erection graze against her, groaning in anticipation she felt him thrust into her. She cried out, her head falling back with the sudden fullness. His grip against her skin caused pain over the bruised areas but she didn't care. The movement, the friction between them felt exquisite. His lips moved across her collar bone, following the trail of the cold running water to her lips.

"It's cold" he grunted

"Please don't stop." She pleaded looking to him, there eyes making contact, showing each other just how much the other meant to them.

He continued his rhythmic thrust pushing her closer to a release. Wrapping her arms around his neck Isabelle kissed him, holding onto him tightly. Her orgasm then hit her, the intensity making her arms tighten around him. His movements became quicker as she cried out, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. He finally pushed her further against the wall, crushing her between it and him as she felt him have his release. Both of them panted against one another. Isabelle clung onto him, not wanting to let go, the pain and fear that was within her returning. She knew what ever they had planned was not over yet, he would soon leave her again and if he was to make another mistake, God only knew what would happen to her


	48. Chapter 48

"We need to get out of the cold." He whispered still slightly short of breath.

She hadn't realised how cold it was, gently he pulled back letting her feet ease to the floor. She didn't want to be away from him, that safe feeling almost going the further away he was. He turned the water off picking up some towels and passing one to her. Only when she took it did she see the blue shade her trembling fingers were.

"I come on let's get warm." He wrapped the towel gently around her like she would break from any stronger of touch.

After placing a towel around his waist he pulled her out of the bathroom and into there less than comfortable bed. He pulled her up against his warmer body, pulling the blankets around both of them. She lay against his skin, enjoying how safe she felt around him. Resting her head on his chest she listened to the beat of his heart. Finding herself finally relax against him, her body pressed against his there legs entwined. She felt his hand gently run up and down her arm which was draped across him. While his cool arm was wrapped around her protectively.

"I won't fail again Isabelle." He told her firmly after a few moments silence his voice quiet.

Isabelle closed her eyes feeling hopeless. She had hoped that him knowing everything would have changed his mind for working for them like this any longer. That they could have planned to get away from this hell. She knew now that they had they still had control over him and she wished she knew how.

Her thought drifted to what her life use to be like, away from this, the hell she was currently living in. She was never going to see her brother, Nat, Steve or any one else she had cared about again at this rate. It wasn't like she was going to slot back into society easily after this any way. Then there was him, if they were to escape, if they were to get away from this torture. How would they ever be able to get on in the real world. She guessed with him working for HYDRA how the hell would any of her friends or family accept him. They would have to be on the run for the rest of both there life's, it would be the only way to secure their safety.

"What are you thinking Isabelle?" He asked gently as his hand ran through her pale hair.

"If only we could get out of here." Isabelle muttered while wrapped up in his arms blankets, she moved so she could see his face. Watching his expression with interest. She wondered if he had ever thought about what else was out there. Neither of them had talked about it before. She guessed it was because it was in likely to ever happen but she needed something to hold onto right now. "Get away from this type of life, to be free."

"Isabelle what we are doing its for the best, eventually there will order in this chaos."

"That's Hydras words not yours." Isabelle frowned looking at him feeling herself tense up. She knew she needed to say it as it was. She knew the endless brain washing and wiping memory would not make him see clear. It was her job to do that. "Have you seen what they have done too us, they have destroyed our life's. Think of the millions of people they will end up killing, torturing or worse. People would only live in the constant torture and fear we are living in now." She paused knowing that he was their brain washed assassin. That this would be harder to get through to him than words alone. "Is really how they treated us for the best forget everyone else, just think about us."

She could see him think about what she had just told him. She relaxed herself back beside him. She couldn't help think that they were on different sides. He believed in HYDRA and she didn't. However she had fallen for this soldier, protector and the only person who understood what it was like to be tortured or having your memory wiped. She closed her eyes feeling more hope being sucked from her. She was already running on empty, she had no energy, the lack of food would do that to any one and it was so bad her body was now healing like a regular person.

"Where would we go?" He said quietly, she could tell he was only trying to break the silence and his heart wasn't truly in it. She kind of appreciated him at least asking more about it.

"I don't know but we could go some where quiet, away from all of this." She sighed snuggling closer to him. Her mind drifting to the happier place inside her. Trying to think of something which would make it real for them, something to dream about even. "Some where we could not be bothered by any one and get on with our life's together. Only us, we could do what ever we like, stay in bed all day or go for walks in the sunshine. I miss laying in the sun, feeling the warmth on my skin. I will have to work so we had some money I suppose , I mean I have no idea what qualifications you have apart from assassin. But it would be a lot simpler than this. We wouldn't have a worry in the world."

"Together." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah." She looked up to him. "Always."

He leant down and kissed her gently, she sighed against it knowing it was only a dream unlikely to ever happen. She rested her head on his chest closing her eyes imagining the happier scene even with the lack of hope she had, it was better than nothing.

Isabelle opened her eyes feeling sleepy, there was movement in the room. Her hand went instinctively to where he would be but the bed was empty. She sat up looking around the dark room. Her heart rate had spiked, something was within the darkness her senses were screaming it.

"It's only me." His smooth voice said as he came to sit on the edge of the bed taking hold of her hand.

"What's happening?" Isabelle rubbed her face.

"I have to go back to work." His told her seriously, his posture stiff.

"Please." She whispered feeling weaker than ever for admitting this but she needed him right now. She needed to know he would stay for her. "Don't go. Stay with me. We can always find a way out of this. Get out of here."

A moment passed of silenced, he moved forward cupping her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He sighed against her lips before replying.

"I have to go, to do what's right and to protect you." He muttered "To give us a future together."

She felt her heart break slightly as she realised all he was still a believer in what crap HYDRA was feeding him after all he had seen. She had been beaten by them and still he continued to work for them. She realised that she was well and truly a pawn on the chess board. She didn't know what else would make him see the truth about the organisation she worked for. But this was never going to give them a future together. He kissed her once more before getting up and leaving, Isabelle wrapped the blankets around her curling up in bed. They had broken her completely, not only they had control over him because of her but it was the other way around. She would do anything to protect him if she could.


	49. Chapter 49

Time passed slower than before, the wait was excruciating and her mind was racing. Her thoughts were all over the place. Whether he had completed the mission saving her from a minimum of a beating. What his mission involved from what she knew HYDRAs plan was to destroy SHIELD but that could mean nearly every one she cared about. If they would ever get away from this hell. Wrapping her arms around herself she paced the room feeling completely hopeless. There was nothing she could do right now which could help any one. She stared at the door, her soldier believed in what he was doing. He would never escape with her, he wouldn't leave. She had fallen in love and now that was all that was holding her here. She could hear Gamora telling her over and over that love made you weak and it was true. He was being controlled partly because of her and it was the same with her now. HYDRA were using them against each other. She collapsed back in the bed trying to relax but it was useless, no rest would come not till he returned any way.

The door eventually slammed open, as he walked through the door her heart skipped that he had returned to her safely. His head however hung low, he didn't look at her but she guessed he was still in the zone of the soldier. Isabelle slowly sat up assessing his behaviour. Something was wrong.

"Your back." Isabelle smiled weakly climbing out of the make do bed in there metal cell, hoping that it would bring him back to her.

She watched at Rumlow closed the door with smirk on his face which she did not like at all. Isabelle scowled back at Rumlow hating the way he had control over the pair of them, as the door clicked shut she turned her attention to her soldier. He took off his leather jacket and threw it in rage across the room, just passing her, so it landed on the cotbed. Isabelle hadn't seen him like this, he was angry, frustrated and possibly a little scared. She slowly got closer to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"God." Isabelle cursed looking at him as he stripped out of his vest. The bruising was horrific. He was black and blue, it was the first time she had ever seen him properly hurt. He suddenly seemed so much more human to her, up till now he had seemed to be untouchable, his obvious target knew how to handle themselves. Isabelle touched his side gently in disbelieve. "How did this happen?"

"It's fine." He muttered coldly grabbing her hand and moving it away. She snatched her hand back to see there was blood on it. She stared at her hand for a moment, this was not good at all. She could understand his behaviour now. She just looked at him knowing this was far from fine.

"Your hurt." She whispered softly asking his permission. "let me help you, please."

Slowly he nodded sitting down on the cotbed. Neither of them spoke as she bandaged up his hand. It had been lacerated across the palm, she knew within the hour or so it would be fully healed, just like with her. She was scared now, seeing him so shaken and actually hurt, it wasn't something she ever thought he would see. Isabelle placed her hand on a bruise that was under his ribs feeling the heat come from it. It was already a nasty shade of purple, what ever had hit him,it did it with force. Whoever he was after were just as deadly as he was. Examining him further she saw there was even damage to his metal arm, there was a burnt area and physical damage to the mechanics of it. Whatever he had been made to do he had had a complete beating. Trying to hide her shock from him, she examined the rest of the bruises and grazes on his skin. She felt a huge surge of guilt, pass through her. She knew it was not fine, this was the first time he had come back physically hurt and it was all down to blackmail now. He was just protecting her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Isabelle asked moving around to kneel in front of him but he wouldn't look at her. She placed her hands on his thighs try to reassure him. "Tell me." Isabelle used a little more of a authoritative tone.

Finally he looked at her and she saw it in his eyes he looked lost. She couldn't help but fling her arms around his neck to reassure him that she was here. It took a couple of minutes for him to return the hug. His strong arms wrapping around her tightly, she knew then this was bad.

"Tell me when your ready." She whispered not wanting to push him too much but she needed to know. "you don't have to do this completely alone. I am here."

"I didn't complete the mission." He replied pulling back and looking guilty at her.

Isabelle felt fear that lingered within her suddenly grow, her grip tightened on his shoulders. He wasn't to blame, he had obviously tried his hardest which could have ended with him getting killed by the look of things. She went back to holding him in her arms, she didn't know what to really say.

"It will be fine." She told him knowing that was not true if HYDRA had their way. But she needed to lie to protect him now. He was in no frame of mind to think about anything more.

"I am so sorry." He apologise the guilt resonated through his voice. "I tried, it was different, I knew him."

"The person you were after?" She asked pulling back, watching as he nodded. "Knew him how?" Isabelle frowned confused with what had happened, this was the first time he had mentioned anything about knowing some one outside of this living hell.

"He was a level six target I had to." He paused staring at her, she knew immediately what he had to do.

"Kill." She filled the silence in.

"Stop." He corrected her but she guessed that was just the nicer way of what she said. "I just have this feeling I know him and he seemed to recognise me. He even called me a name, it felt so familiar. He knew me, more that what I know, but he did."

"Who was he?" Isabelle stared at him trying to get a better picture of what happened.

"I don't know Isabelle, I am just told who to go after, they don't give me details." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't actually remember him but I just have this feeling within Isabelle. Like I should know him, like we had a past together."

She sighed remembering how frustration use to feel when trying to remain memories especially when there was that feeling that you recognised something or someone. She knew his mind had been wiped like hers but if this was some one from his past that was good. If he said he knew that person then his memories were returning like hers.

"Give it time. Don't force it." She reassured him hugging him again. "It will come to you."

He nodded, she touched his stubbly cheek running her thumb over it before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss his hands gripping hold of her head pulling her closer to him. The interruption of the cell door opening interrupted the moment as arm guards entered along with Rumlow and Rollins.

"How sweet." Rumlow drawled staring at the pair of them "Both of you with us now."

Isabelle took hold of her soldiers hand letting him lead the way, sticking close to his side. Her mind was still racing from what he had just told her. Perhaps this was the start of some thing new within him. Maybe now they could actually consider escaping together, having a life away from HYDRA. She followed him into a large vault. It was a safety deposit box vault, they were in a bank of some sort possibly. Feeling his grip tighten on her hand she noticed the chair in the centre of the room. She remembered it as the one which they had strapped her in all those years ago when she lost all her memories. A tremble ran through her body as she remember how painful the process was. Isabelle stood beside him holding onto his hand for dear life, it was the first time she was involved in a meeting with him. Which she suspected wasn't a good thing at all.

"We need to do repairs." A man in a white lab coat said.

Neither of them moved, the scientist went to touch him. It happened quickly his metal arm lashed out sending the scientist flying across the room. Isabelle gasped out of shock, she didn't expect him to use violence so quickly. Her body though automatically got into a defensive stance that she had been taught. The click of multiple weapons which were now pointing at them made her aware how out numbered they were. This was not a fight she expected either of them to get out alive.

"Stand down." A firm familiar voice said.

The line of guards parted making Isabelle relax ever so slightly as there weapons lowered, Alexandra pierce walked through the guards, standing in front of them. Isabelle stared at him as he assessed the pair of them. He turned standing in front of her soldier who stared blankly in front of him.

"Mission report." Pierce ordered but her soldier, their asset never replied. She watched as Pierce slapped him across the face "mission report." Pierce repeated sternly.

"The man on the bridge who was he, I knew him?" Her soldier answered his voice quavering, he sounded so lost. Isabelle squeezed his hand knowing that he needed all the support he could get.

"Yes you've met him on a previous mission earlier in the week." Pierce replied neutrally.

"No, I knew him." He shook his head his eyes narrowing at Pierce.

Glancing around the room she counted over a dozen heavily armed men. She knew this was not just pleasantries this was something serious. She looked back down to the floor not wanting to draw attention to her looking. She had no idea how they could get out of this. There would be causalities what ever they did.

"Your work has been a gift to man kind. You have shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point and tomorrow we are going to give it a final push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine and hydra can't give the world the freedom it's looking for."

Isabelle couldn't help but scoff at the crap Pierce was saying, freedom yeah like this was freedom. She heard a click of a rifle which was now pointing at her head. Glancing up her eyes narrowed at Rollins who's barrel of his rifle was close to her face. She guessed it was a bad choice to laugh on her behalf, She looked to Pierce to see him staring at her.

"Have you got something to say Miss Barton?" He added.

"Not at all I think you have said all the crap needed." Isabelle replied feeling a little braver with her solider standing beside her than she did alone. She was a dead man after all, he failed a mission, she was going to get punished, what harm was there in speaking her mind now. "I am not going to waste my breath on a delusional madman. I hope SHIELD defeat you."

"You will understand the way things work here Miss Barton." Pierce stepped closer to her. "The privileges he has earned for you can be stripped easily. You will find HYDRAs way is easy to learn, control is everything and punishment will come to the disobedient." Pierce turned looking to one of the scientists. "Prep him."

"Sir he this is the longest he has ever been out of Cryo." The scientist muttered nervously.

"Fine wipe him first then prep." Pierce waved his hand moving away from them.

Isabelle knew exactly what that meant, she stood beside him her eyes meeting his seeing fear for the first time. He grabbed hold of her pressing his forehead against hers. She could feel her heart rate and adrenaline spike. She was just as scared as he was.

"I won't forget you." He said, it sounded more like a plea than a promise.

"That's enough good byes," Rumlow hissed stepping forwards with his rifled aimed at them.

She felt another pair of arms around her as she was yanked away from him. It didn't take much to loose the grip of her attacker and knocking him unconscious to the floor. She stood there waiting for the next move seeing that he had the same idea about launching there own attack. One other guard lunged for her but she ducked as his missed her, allowing her a well aimed punch to the ribs and then the crotch. He fell to the floor as another guard started a attack. She moved quickly around him throwing a few punches and kicks. Her body protested, it was weak, still healing from her beating. Her muscles ached from the lack of energy. She realised why the had hardly fed her, they wanted her weak so she was easy to control. She disabled the one guard only to have another guard start. She was tired now she was getting hit a couple more times than she would like. A butt of a rifle suddenly knocked to her to the floor before the barrel was pointed in her face. She could see Rollins smirking at her from the other side of the rifle looking pleased with himself.

"Stop." Rumlow shouted

Isabelle could see her solider looking helpless while he restrained another guard, she was screwed if Rollins pulled the trigger. She slowed her breathing staring into his blue eyes as he released the guard he had locked in his arms.

"Move to the chair and she won't be killed." Rumlow told him.

Without any thought he moved sitting in the chair, Isabelle watched as the metal restraints clicked into place locking him in. This was not what she wanted, for him to be under control because all he wanted to do was protect her. His face completely expressionless, she felt her heart being ripped from her. They were going to wipe his memories, their memories from him completely.

"Get her out." Rumlow ordered sounding very pissed. "Teach her a lesson how Hydra deal with disobedience."

She felt Rollins pick her up and dragging her out, her eyes never leaving her soldier. As the door closed she could hear his screams of pain. She could feel the hot tears roll freely down her cheeks.


	50. Chapter 50

"How pathetic you have become." Rollins hissed as he pulled along "love has made you weak."

He was telling her the truth, she knew that already. She hung her head low, defeated. But why did she have to be defeated, her soldier never gave up on her when they stripped her memories. She needed to stand on her own feet now, she had only one chance of getting this right. If they were in a bank, all she needed to do was get into public space. They wouldn't attack her up there and spoil their plans. She closed her eyes knowing she had the element of surprise over him, she felt the smile comet to her face as a plan came to mind.

She continued to let him drag her along, sensing his grip on her loosen she flipped. She grabbed his arm quickly getting him to the floor and using the butt of his own rifle she knocked him unconscious. Searching his body she found a hand pistol and knife, taking both tucking them into her trousers and the rifle she was armed. She moved through the warren of corridors, she could feel a breeze of fresh air slowly getting stronger.

She could hear footsteps, stepping into storage room she watched as guards ran pass. She knew the element of surprise may have passed, she had to move quickly. Slipping out of the room, she carried on.

"There!" She heard some on shout.

Turning Isabelle pointed the riffle firing, she hit one guard before her riffle stalled, she chucked the weapon to the floor pulling the knife out. Three remaining guards approached her. She focuses her mind knowing that she could do this. The first guard ran at her, she dived out the way leaving her knife out feeling it connect with something. She noticed the blood on the blade knowing she had done some damage at least. She prepared herself for the next attack as the second guard came in with a kick. She blocked the blow using the undefended leg to slice at the femoral artery. The guard fell to the floor clutching at his wound. The first guard came back to her she could see the blood on his side. She smiled knowing she could finish him off quickly. She waited for him to move as he threw a punch she ducked it aiming a hard blow to the wound. She could feel the increase of blood flow. He fell to the floor as Isabelle heard a click behind her. She paused glancing behind her seeing a gun pointed at her. She dropped the knife knowing she didn't have a chance against him. She felt his hand on her arm pulling it behind her back.

"No sudden moves." The guard said.

She smirked as her hands slipped into the back of her trousers. Gently pulling the pistol out of her trousers. She tilted the gun hopefully enough to hit the guard and not her. Slowly pulling the trigger she waited. The fire from the gun followed with the thud of a groaning body. She sighed feeling relieved, picking up the knife before moving away from the injured and not dead guards. Feelings pleased that she hadn't killed any one, she felt the breeze on her skin. Hiding the weapons back in her trousers she wiped the blood off her hands and moved into a bank. She walked into the stream of people, smiling, she was free. She now had a job to do, she needed to warn some one about HYDRA.

Stepping out into the high street she moved with ease with the crowd. She looked at her clothing knowing she need to find something less obvious to wear. She continued to walk down the street, only occasionally glancing over her shoulder. It didn't look like she was being followed at least. She noticed a woman had her bag wide open, she could see the wallet there, in plain sight. Gently taking the wallet out making sure it wasn't too obvious she removed the notes before placing it back in. She felt terrible for stealing but she needed it more than the woman did. Isabelle moved into a shop picking up a black pair of jeans and a purple strap top. Paying the woman at the desk she left the store finding the closest place to change. She kept the pistol in the back of her trousers and put the knife in her pocket. She let out a sigh knowing she had more to face now. She needed to head to SHIELD and hopefully find some one who would listen to her.

She moved out of the bathroom, moving quickly and with more confidence now she was in different clothing. She ran down some familiar streets not really knowing where she was going. She couldn't just ask some one for directions which would have made things a lot easier. She finally found the familiar building of SHEILD. The security was to high to even attempt to just cross the bridge. She needed a way easy enough to slip in without detection.

She moved away from the road and the bridge, scoping the area, she saw a way off a peninsula of the main land, it would then involve swimming along the man made structure beside it to avoid any one spotting her. She knew that she needed to do this to save innocent people that HYDRA would kill along the way. Then help her soldier, see if he still remembered her. She knew she needed to get him away from this life, it was her turn to protect him.

She hesitantly waded into the freezing cold water. She shook off the feeling her body was receiving from the water as she got chest deep. She slowly started swimming, keeping her movements to a absolute minimum not wanting to attract attention. Thankfully there was enough of a distraction which would keep her out of sight. A ship slowly started easing its way up out from a underground bunker beside her in the lake. She was happy she didn't swim where the bunker had been hidden. She finally got to the base edge, treading water she looked around for a way out of the water. There was no way she could just pull herself out, the edge was too high. She saw a ladder under a kilometre away. Making her way out of the water she pulled herself onto the concrete floor. The gun fire already started, she guessed HYDRA's plan had started. She looked around to see if there was a way in or some one she could speak too. Spotting small ships with pilots hustling around, she got onto her feet running towards them.

One of the ships suddenly blew up making her stop in her tracks. She looked for the source of the blast, her heart sunk as she spotted him, her soldier firing again at another ship with people in. The ship was destroyed in a ball of flames instantly. Turning back to her soldier she moved towards him keeping her arms out to show she meant him no harm.

"Stop." She yelled at him. "Don't do this."

She had his attention at least. She didn't know what to do now, she had hoped when she faced him she would have had back up. Her heart pounded as he glared at, making his way closer to her, like he was stalking prey. She stood her ground trying not to show any sign of the fear she felt within. She didn't want him thinking she was scared of him but at that moment she was terrified.

"This isn't you." She muttered as he got closer. "We can leave, just us, no one would know. Please just consider what you are doing." She pleaded as he came within a stone throw of her. "Your under there control but if you don't help me I can't help you."

Her words obviously meant nothing to him as he swung for her, she ducked out the way surprised by his action. She got into a defensive stance knowing that she needed to protect herself from him.

"This is not what you want." Isabelle shouted at him.

He launched another attack, she didn't manage to get away from this one as he metal arm grabbed hers. She used her enhanced strength to lift herself up using his arm to kick him hard in the face. Sending them both to the floor. She initially landed on top of him but he quickly had them rolled over. His metal arm latched to her throat squeezing it painfully. She got her hand and tried scramming his face, his free human hand pulled it away. She could feel him begin to crush her airway. She brought up her knees luckily colliding with his groin, he hold briefly released, enough for her to punch him hard in the face. He rolled off her, she slowly got onto her feet catching her breath.

"You don't want to hurt me." She managed to say as he got off the floor looking even more menacing than before. "You just wanted to protect me once."

He lunged at her again, she blocked a couple of his moves, managing to get a few more blows in herself. She noticed him pull out a knife, this was not how she planned them meeting. Following his actions she got the one she took out. She knew he had trained her well enough to keep up with him. At least for a while but she didn't actually what to hurt him, the difference was he wanted to hurt her at the moment.

His attack was calculated, she could barely keep up with the moves he put in. Realising he must have gone slower for her while they trained together. She felt the edge of his blade connect with her shoulder. She kicked him back from her as her hand went instinctively to her shoulder feeling the blood there.

"You need to stop this, think just for one minute." She threw her knife down on the floor. Knowing it was stupid idea she just needed him to see sense, let what ever fog that was clouding his mind to clear. "Please I don't want us to fight, I don't want any of this."

He paused for a moment, just long enough to make her heart skip a beat. She watched him as he stepped closer. She could see he was thinking, she prayed that her words were working. He then strikes again, catching her off guard she felt him grab her. Twisting her into his body so she was restrained.

"Please stop." Isabelle screamed at him, his metal arm gripping her tighter as she struggled. "You know me, I know you do. We love each other" She pushed on him just enough to turn in his arms. She continued making eye contact with him hoping he would see what she was telling him. "please we can just leave all of this behind, just us together."

The next thing she felt was the knife being driven into her stomach with force. She looked down seeing the blood ooze out, her eyes meeting with his cold ones. There was no remorse there at all. Her heart pounded as he let her down to the floor, she slumped down, laying back onto the concrete. Her hands clutching at her penetrated stomach. She felt the energy being sucked out of her body as she continued to loose blood. The familiar feeling of death looming over her.

He moved away not a second look to her, he didn't even recognise her. She felt the tears roll down her face as her heart broke and the fear of death came. This was not how she imagined her end.


	51. Chapter 51

A cool breeze pulled her out of her slumber, she opened her eyes seeing she was in a very comfy bed, there were some white curtains billowing in the wind. She watched them move graceful with the breeze, feeling a moment of peace pass through her, her whole body was relaxed. Closing her eye just enjoying this moment of complete serenity, she was at peace, something she had not felt for a long time. Opening her eyes again her mind drifted to him, smiling into the pillow as she thought about her soldier. She hoped when she rolled over she would find him undressed in bed with her. Biting her lip she rolled over seeing the empty space, her body tensed as she suddenly remember the pain, she had been stabbed by the man she loved, her hand going to her abdomen, perhaps it had just been a dream. But that didn't explain where the hell she was now or where he was.

Slowly sitting up she noticed what she was now wearing a white beautiful delicate dress that hung to her every curve of her body. A frown appeared on her face as she touched the material, non of it made sense. Her last memory was now clear, she was bleeding out only moments ago' lying on a concrete floor, blood leaving her body from a stab wound made by some one she loved. Before that she had been kept prisoner in a dark dingy cell with him.

"Your here." A cool voice said pulling her out of her panic.

Isabelle froze for a moment, knowing that voice. It couldn't be him though. She took a deep breath in calming herself before turning to see Loki sitting in the corner of the room, her heart rate suddenly spiked as she stared at him wide eyed in shock. He looked good considering she thought he was meant to be a prisoner within Asgard. His hair was neatly back, longer than she remembered and his clothes were a rich emerald green which looked really good on him. She stared at him for a couple of minutes not really knowing what to expect from him. She had betrayed him last time they were together, ruining his plans to become a king. Her eyes didn't leave him as she turned in the bed. Getting up onto her feet, her hand going to her stomach feeling no pain there at all. No of this made sense, why was she here with him, why was she not in a human hospital. She looked around the rather grand room, not knowing where the hell she was. It was definitely not home and it didn't look quite like Asgard how she remembered, there was little colour, just pure white, gold and creams, it just looked so beautiful and unreal.

"Where am I?" Isabelle frowned looking around the lavishly decorated room before settling on the only main colour within the room him. She could see a small smile appear on his face as his hand rubbed his chin. He frowned for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he thought for a moment. She didn't move, she just stared at him waiting for some form of answer.

"Valhalla." Loki replied a smile appearing on his face before it broaden slightly.

"Valhalla." Isabelle muttered her brain thinking before realising the outcome. "I can't be." She ran a hand through her hair seeing it was mousy brown not its normal luminous colour which surprised her. She stared at the brown locks, forgetting how plain it once was before looking back at him. "I'm dead."

"Not quiet yet my love," Loki answered getting onto his feet moving closer to her and placing his hands on the curve of her hips causing a tingling sensation on her skin she did not like. She didn't move away just turned her head looking away from him as she tried to make sense of the situation. "your drifting between life and death at this very moment. Not quite with me here in Valhalla but not gone from Midgard either."

"Why are you here?" Isabelle looked up into his green eyes unsure about the situation. "Odin promised not to kill you. Is this because of what happened to me?"

"I am here to welcome you if you wish to join me?" He smiled his eyes staring into hers."I can promise you all you ever wanted here with me. We could rule this place together."

"You mean after what I did to you, ruining your plans to become king of Midgard!" Isabelle drawled knowing there was always a hidden agenda with Loki, she had learnt that the hard way. She stared at him trying to suss out what the hell was going on and what he was specifically after. "You want me to be your queen here?"

"People can be forgiven." Loki replied, it even sounded genuine. She watched his expression for a moment. It felt like he was telling the truth, she shook that thought from her mind, she wouldn't fall for any of Loki's schemes this time.

"So your dead, is it because of the bond?" Isabelle stared at him, the shock too much for her brain to process. She pulled out of his grip moving away from him needing the space to think. Wrapping her arms around herself as she thought trying to understand where she was and what was going to happen next. "Did me being injured cause this? You being killed."

"No little one, I found a way around your fathers bond, it wasn't too hard, I died saving Thor before you ask, I was helping him." Loki looked away not making eye contact with her.

"You were helping Thor?" She said in disbelief, running her hand through her hair again, non of it made sense. "You hated him before what changed?"

"Yes I hated him one." He nodded his face becoming serious for a moment "He forgave me and we found a mutual enemy."

"Mutual enemy?"

"What happened?" Isabelle asked sitting back on the bed wanting to understand what had changed with him. He just didn't seem like the Loki she knew once. He had been so full of hate and anger before, but now that seemed to gone.

"My mother was murdered by a race we thought were extinct. They were after the ether. We stopped them from destroying the universe we know."

"Oh Loki." Isabelle sighed feeling general remorse, his mother was the only one who truly understood him. The one who had helped her get her memories back. She had seemed like a kind woman. "I am so sorry."

"It happened." Loki said cooly closing up to her again. "It's in the past."

"You said they were after the ether?" Isabelle frowned thinking for a moment. She remembered Thanos talking about a ether. She delved a bit further into her memory when she muttered "that's another infinity stone is it not?"

"Yes to both." Loki smirked looking back to her.

"Coincidence isn't it." Isabelle continued to think about it. She found it strange that something so important he had not spoken about sooner to her. "two stones to appear in such a short period of time."

"It happens." Loki shrugged it off before moving to sit down beside her. Isabelle found it a little alarming how he did it. These stones were not to mess with but she only had limited knowledge. "Will you stay with me here?" He asked "Be my queen, here, forever."

"Loki," Isabelle sighed still trying to process the information given to her. Her thoughts drifted back to her soldier, the man she loved, she couldn't leave him alone in a world he wouldn't understand. She needed to help him, protect him like he had tried to protect her. "I can't stay, there are things I need to do still. Some one needs me."

"Him, that broken man, that soldier." Loki drawled the anger seeping through his voice. "The one who sent you to me here."

"Yes," Isabelle answered honestly. "As you said people can be forgiven and I love him. What we had once is gone."

"You would chose him over me?" Loki glared at her, she could see his anger rise, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, every time." Isabelle looked to Loki knowing it was the truth. "I was only property to you, you can't love, you said that to me. You used my family, killed innocent people, for what, to be a king. I love him, part of me always has done. I just didn't know it. Not till my memories returned at least. I promised him we would be together always and I plan to keep my promise."

"Your making a mistake, you could have been a queen, instead you choose death." He glared at her before going over to her and touching her head.

The world went blank before she came around, she heard bleeping around her. The sudden surge of pain from her abdomen made her grit her teeth and groan. She was moving though, it was a weird sensation as her senses were completely disoriented. She tried sitting up but she was restrained down. Panic set in as she tried to struggle too weak to actually make anything of it.

"Doctor she is coming around." She heard some one shout.

"Miss, miss can you hear me?" A young man said looking at her and shining a bright torch into her eyes. "You have been stabbed, the bleeding has slowed but you have lost a lot of blood. Can you tell me your name?"

* * *

_Thanks to everyone following, supporting and messaging me about this story. Let me know what you think or if there is any where you would like this story to go. Ta x _


	52. Chapter 52

She felt really light headed, she hadn't even opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, she slowly forced her eyes open just seeing bright lights. She tried pushing herself up feeling things tugging at her body. Panic set in as she pulled at whatever was holding her down, she suddenly felt a strong pair of hands pin her down. Fear quickly set in to what was happening to her. Had it all been a dream, was she back in HYDRA's hands again.

"Isabelle, Isabelle its Steve." She heard that familiar reassuring voice.

She stopped looking up seeing Steve standing above her holding her arms down. She just looked at him, making sure she wasn't seeing things. She couldn't quite believe it was him standing above her. But it actually looked like him, same calm smile, those warm blue eyes. She felt the happiness surge through her, it felt so strange to feel happy but she was.

"Steve." She mumbled staring at him wanting to make sure that it was actually him here.

"Yeah." He nodded releasing his strong hold on her slowly but staying where he was looking down at her. "Your in hospital, I found you here when I was going through the list of injured. You were a Jane doe we needed to identify. I never expected to find you here Isabelle. You were pretty badly hurt but getting better now. Do you know what happened to you?"

"I was stabbed." Isabelle muttered thinking back remembering how her soldier had completely forgotten her, the feeling of his knife entering her abdomen. She shook the thought from her mind, reminding herself it wasn't him. It didn't change how much it hurt though, she moved her hand to her belly where the pain was. The irrational panic took over. "and before that tortured and beaten. It was HYDRA, HYDRA are within SHIELD Steve, they have been for a while. They did this to me Steve, they were the ones who held me captive." She stared at him hoping he would believe her. Perhaps he didn't know, there was still time to stop there plan from happening if they didn't know she was here. She could feel the fear in her a raise as she stared at Steve wide eyed.

"Isabelle it's sorted, we found out, we stopped them. It's over for HYDRA now" Steve closed his eyes on hearing what happened to her before opening them again. "Your safe now, I promise. They can't get to you any more."

Isabelle had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying, she had been promised that before and look where she was now. She relaxed back in the bed turning her head not wanting Steve to see her upset. After a moment she recomposed herself, she turned to look back at Steve who was now sitting in the chair staring at her. She knew he was assessing her, it was what Steve did well. He looked at the situation and worked out what was going on. He knew her well enough to be able to work out things weren't fine she knew that. There was no point from hiding her feelings from him, he would know.

"What happened Steve?" She asked knowing she needed to understand exactly what had happened. "How did you know?"

"Isabelle its a long story." Steve shook his head looking away from her thinking about something for a moment. "You need rest. Not burdening yourself with these details."

"Steve." Isabelle pleaded trying to push herself up slightly in the bed. She turned looking at him praying he would answer her. "Please."

The door swung open as her brother rushed into the room interrupting them completely as he engulfed her in the biggest huge possible. Groaning from pain shooting through her she placed her arms around him returning the gesture, she closed her eyes realising she was actually happy this moment was happening. She was actually pleased to see her brother even though he had basically abandoned her previously. Now she remembered all of it, all those happy and not so happy memories with her brother, she wanted to have him, her brother in her life forever. She had wanted this moment for weeks, all of it had been forgiven over that time with HYDRA, she needed all the family she could get right now.

"God you look like shit." He pulled back staring at her for a moment before turning to Steve. "Have they said anything Capt?"

"No they had to sew her back together, she is dehydrated and malnourished but with her abilities nothing a few days rest and food can't fix. Stark is paying for the private health cover." Steve remained seated staring at her a questioning look in his eyes before getting up. "I will leave you two to alone for a bit."

"Thanks Capt for sitting with her these last few days." Clint looked away from her to Steve shaking his hand. "Means a lot."

"You had unfinished work and Isabelle is a good friend. If there is anything you need, all you need to do is ask" Steve smiled weakly getting out of the chair. "I will see you soon Isabelle."

She nodded before trying to smile at her friend, there was an uneasiness about him. She couldn't put her finger on but he was obviously worried about something. She guessed it was normal when your friend had just been found after being captive for god knows how long. But she presumed that she had not heard the end of it yet.

"Jesus Iz if I knew." Clint began taking hold of her hand and sitting on the edge of the bed. "We had no idea HYDRA were operating within SHIELD"

"You didn't." Isabelle turned to stare at him shaking her head. "No one knew that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD that was their plan. They were good at hiding in plain sight, thank god Steve managed to work it out before it was too late."

"I should have been there." Clint continued she could hear him beating himself up over it. "I have been a lousy brother yet again. Leaving you with SHIELD, I should have been there for you. Just did what I thought was best."

"Stop." Isabelle shook her head. "You had work, I understand." She lied not really wanting to get into that right away. "Look you never fussed like this when I broke my leg at that gym competition. I don't expect it now. Especially now I heal faster."

Clint stared at her his eyes wide open as his mouth dropped. Isabelle just frowned not expecting a response like that from a simple comment till she remembered, no one knew that the majority of her memories had returned. Considering she had been locked up for the past few weeks, she had remembered a lot since then. She slowly smiled at him shrugging.

"Yeah I am slowly getting back my memories." Isabelle said the obvious. "I think I have most of them but some things are still vague."

"Oh Iz" Clint hugged her again. "That's brilliant."

This time she accepted it a little more freely than before, smiling. She was back with her family, with all but one person. Her heart clenched painfully as she realised she had no idea where he was or what had happened to him. She knew that she would have to find him and perhaps do it on her own.


	53. Chapter 53

It was only a few days before the hospital released her. She had been ready to leave the moment she had woken. Starks doctor had been amazed by her abilities, that she was completely healed from life threatening injuries within days, she just ignored all the comments made. She wasn't interested that she was different, it wasn't something she wanted it had been forced upon her. She had time to be pissed off with HYDRA but she needed to channel her anger some way. She had lashed out at Clint a couple times, his questions about what happened, the way he treated like she was about to break. If only he knew what she had learnt or had done to her. She didn't want to talk about it yet, she didn't want to be treated differently. But non of them would understand, she never expected them too.

Clint was walking her out of the hospital carrying her bags and the flowers she had received from almost the whole team it seemed. Steve hadn't been back to visit her, she wanted some answers, she wanted to know what happened to him, her soldier.

"So we heading back to a SHIELD base?" Isabelle asked looking up to the bright blue sky. No one had said anything about where they were based now. Nothing about what had happened the past 2 weeks give or take.

"No, there isn't a SHIELD to go back to now." Clint sighed as a black tinted window car pulled up beside them. "It's a surprise."

Isabelle looked at him skeptically, she now knew what surprises Clint had previously thought was a good idea. She guessed he was trying to be her brother again but it had been so long since he had, it felt forced. The window of the car rolled down, Nat looked at her smiling.

"This is better than the time he thought you wanted a princess experience at Disney. I promise."

"I don't remember that one." Isabelle frowned confused at her friends remark.

"It's better you don't." Nat smirked sounding amused. "Now get in before they give a ticket to Stark. Not that he couldn't pay for it."

Isabelle smiled at her friends comment before climbing into the car. She sat silently watching the city roll by. She had no idea what the pair of them sitting in the front had planned for her. If there wasn't SHIELD any more, that means that some thing big must have happened. If SHIELD and HYDRA had both been destroyed, what would have happened to her soldier? Had he been killed too, destroyed with the rest of it. She shook her head not wanting to think that way about him, thought it was a possibility.

They pulled up outside a familiar looking building, it looked a lot different now though. Especially without the fear, chaos and war brewing outside it. She remembered the last time she was here, where she had planned to kill herself to stop Loki. She let her mind drift back to the after world for a brief minute, seeing Loki, what he said about her choosing death. It made no sense to her. This surely had to be life.

"This is Starks tower?" Isabelle muttered looking up at the tall building, having the odd flash back to Loki's battle for the earth. She could feel her heart rate increase slightly as she felt on edge. She never thought she would be back here so soon.

"Yeah, it's part of the surprise." Clint beamed at her.

Once they were through security, the three of them stood in the elevator waiting to reach the floor they needed. Isabelle could feel a slight sense of apprehension build within her. She had no idea what her brother or friend had planned for her. She didn't really like being back, there wasn't the happiest of memories here. The doors of the lift opened in front of a familiar crowd of people and a welcome home banner. She was shocked to have such a welcome party, for people to be here.

"Welcome to our new home sis." Clint smiled at her broadly obviously pleased to see her shocked.

"Home." Isabelle whispered looking at everyone who stood before her, there was Steve, Stark, Dr who turned into a green monster, even Thor and a few others she didn't know but a few she recognised faces.

"Well since the Capt decided to destroy SHIELD and everything with it, there were a few orphans needing rehoming and this place was a bit too quiet." Stark stepped forward with a glass of Champagne which he handed to her. "You have a apartment to yourself don't worry I wouldn't expect you to bunk up with bird man." He pointed at her brother. "Just don't decided to stab your self to save us all again, it took weeks to get all your blood off the floor."

"Stark." She heard Clint, Nat and Steve say simultaneously, non of them impressed with his comment. The corner of Isabelles lip curled upwards, stark was not going to be wrapping her in cotton wool like the rest of them.

"Thank you." Isabelle responded a little shocked with it all. "I might just go and rest." Not really in the mood for celebrating.

"The doctor said you were fine now." Clint stepped in placing a arm on her shoulder. "A few hours drinking and relaxing with friends is just what you need."

She nodded, not having the energy to argue with anyone. She mingled and met more people than she could remember. Finally having enough of smiling and acting like it was all okay, she stood by the window looking out at the sunset across the city. He had to be out there some where, she thought, she could feel her heart ache for the comfort he brought her. She missed him more than she thought was ever possible. She felt a presence behind her pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up seeing Steve standing behind her with two fresh glasses of Champagne in his hand.

"Looks like you could do with another drink." He offered her glass beaming at her.

"Thanks." Isabelle smiled weakly, she already felt like she had had enough but excepted the glass any way.

"Are you okay?" He frowned staring at her. "You seems different."

"My memories are back, well a few of them." Isabelle sighed looking back outside watching the city outside. "One thing I am uncertain on though obviously with all that happened." She paused looking back to Steve. "What happened to SHIELD? How was it destroyed?"

"You don't need to be concerning yourself with it now." He shook his head not looking at her. "Just take some time for yourself."

"No I do. I need to know." She said urgently hoping he would not fight her about this. "please it will help make things straight in my head." She said knowing it wasn't the full truth but she couldn't lie to Steve. "Everything is a bit of a blur at the moment. It would help me."

Steve looked at the crowd talking together, he looked back to her his face becoming serious. She could see he was battling something within. She watched him become thoughtful and quiet for a moment.

"HYDRA were operating within SHIELD."

"I know all that. Pierce told me what they had planned for SHIELD, not in detail but I knew they planned to destroy it and take over. What happened at the end?" Isabelle stared at him impatiently. "I mean how did you stop them?"

"SHIELD had three ships, to protect the earth." Steve started to explain, his voice quiet. "HYDRA had taken them over and were to going to kill millions of people. People who would not agree with there ideal world. We had to destroy the three ships, put a end to HYDRA which meant ending SHIELD."

"And Pierce." Isabelle frowned taking in what Steve told her. It made sense, she had seen that much before she had found him.

"Dead." Steve looked back to the crowd who were completely unaware of the conversation they were holding. Isabelle felt herself sigh, she took a sip of her drink, feeling a moment of relief pass through her. A man who had controlled who she was, who she became, the one who had changed her. Gone for good. "There's something else." She heard Steve say pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What." Isabelle stared at him, not sure where this talk was heading now.

"HYDRA took my friend, changed him." Steve began looking down at his feet. She could see he was feeling uncomfortable now. He was scared almost nervous, Isabelle felt herself tense up. She put her drink down stepping closer to him, not sure why his composure had changed. "Nat nor Clint wanted me to tell you this but I feel you have the right to know."

"Steve your worrying me now." Isabelle muttered taking his hand, trying her hardest to reassure him. She had never seen him so nervous, well except after she had thrown herself at him and kissed him. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her which made her stomach sink further. "Steve is it something I should worry about?"

"No, maybe." Steve looked up at her wide eyed. "Not that I think you should, I can protect you. Nat and your brother think differently. They think it may upset you if you knew the truth."

"I am not going to break Steve, don't wrap me up in cotton wool like the others are. Your my friend Steve, I appreciate your honesty, your some one I think of as family and if you can't tell me the truth who will." She muttered staring up at him knowing that was as true as it could be. "Please Steve." She quietly begged.

"You know when you lived with me, when your memories were returning." Steve started this time a little more sure and confident. "You mentioned a man with a metal arm, a man who tortured you."

"I remember." Isabelle said coolly nodding, as her heart skipped a beat from a mention of her soldier. She tried to remain calm not knowing where Steve was planning to go with this. She knew he probably thought the worse of him at the moment, especially Considering what she had told him back then before she had remembered the rest.

"I know him." Steve continued looking at her, his expression full of worry and guilt. "Very well."

"Him." Isabelle said not able to hide the shock of it. It made no sense that they could know each other. With Steve being the age he was, frozen in time and then stuck within SHIELD. How the hell could they have met each other.

"He is my best friend, he died just before I was frozen. Or at least I thought he was dead." Steve explained still looking guiltily at her, avoiding direct eye contact. "I only found out when we came face to face after fighting, he didn't even recognise me the first time we met. I think though the second time he saw me, he remembered, it's a bit of a blur what happened. I believe he saved me from drowning at least, which is progress. But I can't say if he does remember or not."

"He did remember you the first time" Isabelle whispered loud enough for Steve to hear. She closed her eyes not really sure what to do or why she said it. Thinking about the last time they were together. It made sense, he was upset about some memories, memories of his past and a person triggered that. It now made sense that person had to be Steve. Opening her eyes she could see Steve was now frowning at her. She guessed he had heard what she said.

"Pardon?" Steve stepped closer now it was his turn to be confused.

Isabelle glanced over her shoulder to see Nat heading towards them carrying more drinks. This was not the time or the place to open that can of worms. There was going to be far to many questions, she needed more time alone with Steve. She knew that the others would think she was having a break down or something along those lines. She just turned looking at Steve mumbling.

"Not now, I will explain later. I promise."

"Now what are you two doing?" Nat stared suspiciously at the pair of them placing the drinks down.

"Just catching up." Isabelle smiled back at her friend sweetly. "I am going to see if Clint will show me around before I pass out from exhaustion."

Isabelle moved away feeling herself tremble from what had just been said. Her Soldier was a lot older than she had thought. She tried to calm her breathing, feeling herself getting excited and nervous both at the same time. She knew she owed Steve a full explanation but God only knew how he would take such news.

"Alright sis?" Clint put a arm around her beaming a little drunk.

"Tired." Isabelle wasn't really lying, her body was protesting at every move. "Fancy showing me around before I perhaps have a rest. Doctors orders an all."

Clint frowned for a moment before a small smile reappeared as he guided her away from the on going party.


End file.
